Heart of the Swan
by Silver Wolf 626
Summary: Pulled in through a mysterious portal, the KH trio find themselves in the world of Swan Lake. While protecting princess Odette and her friends, Sora is placed under a spell by the sorcerer Rothbart. Now, Sora will have to face Heartless, defeat Rothbart, and find a way to break the spell inflicted on both him and Odette before he is consumed by the darkness in his heart.
1. Swan Lake

(_Hey guys, Silver Wolf 626 here! Okay, I know this story may seem a little odd, but bear with me…yes, let me be the first to say that Disney did not create Swan Princess, but with Sora and the gang going to and from so many worlds, you figure something new was bound to happen, right?_

_Okee-dokee, let's get on to the disclaimers: I do not, in any way own the story and characters of Kingdom Hearts or the movie Swan Princess_)

(_This takes place around Kingdom Hearts II. Enjoy!_)

Chapter 1: Swan Lake

Sora leaned his head against the window of the ship, gazing out at the infinite space that separated the multiple worlds. How much longer would they have to go on searching?

"Sora? Sora?"

"Earth to Sora!"

Sora jerked and looked up. "Wha-?"

"You okay?" Goofy asked, looking at the boy with concern. "Ya' seem a little distracted."

Sora shook his head. "I'm fine, just." He sighed. "I'm worried about Riku and Kairi."

"We'll find them," Donald said, glancing back from the cockpit. "We just have to keep on searching."

Sora nodded and leaned back in his seat, his eyes drifting back to the window. He watched as worlds they had already visited pass by, comets, portals-what?

"Donald!" Sora yelped, pointing at a large, purple and black portal that swirled opened before them!

Donald quacked in alarm and yanked on the controls, causing the ship to lurch back.

"Yeow!" Goofy cried as he was flung from his seat.

"Hang on!" Donald yelled as the ship spun away from the dark portal.

"Now he tells us," Sora groaned from his position on the floor. Looking up, Sora noticed that the worlds that they had passed seemed to be growing smaller and smaller.

"What the-?"

Donald yelped. "The portal is pulling us in!"

"What?" Sora yelled, his eyes wide in shock.

"Look out!" Goofy shouted as comets began flying by them, sucked in by the portal's power.

"Donald!" Sora yelled as a massive comet shot at the ship.

_Wham!_

The trio screamed as the force of the comet sent them tumbling end over end into the portal. Another comet smashed into the side of the ship and everything went dark.

* * *

"Ouch," Sora groaned as he pealed his face off the window, rubbing his head. "Nice driving there, Donald…"

The duck only glared in reply as he tried to retrieve his wizard wand from underneath a seat.

"Where'd we end up?" Goofy asked, his hat hanging off his nose.

"Whoa, check this out!" Sora said, pointing out the windshield of the ship. "Is that a lake?"

Donald and Goofy followed the boy's finger to see a world floating before them, a large castle looming over a shimmering lake.

"That portal must've led us to a new world!"

Donald narrowed his eyes and looked at the screen. "Swan Lake."

Sora looked away from the window. "Isn't that a ballet?"

"Gawrsh," Goofy muttered. "Do ya' think we have to pay for tickets?"

"No you palooka!" Donald yelled, his face turning red. "There's no ballet going on down there!"

Sora shrugged. "Aw well, they aren't my thing anyway. Wonder if we'll find a keyhole in this new world?"

* * *

"I thought you said this world had a lake?" Donald growled as the group trudged through a thick forest.

Sora glared at his companion. "I just pointed it out! You're the one who chose where to land, did _you_ see a lake?"

"Hey fellas!" Goofy called, pushing away a branch with his shield. "Is this the lake?"

The group peered through the branches to see the most beautiful lake they had ever seen stretch out before them, the moon glinting off the water in a silver light. A large castle loomed high above the lake, its ruins casting a somewhat haunting feel around the area.

"Where are the swans?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"This place is so cool!" Sora looked at the lake in awe. "It's just so-"

"Heartless!" Donald yelped.

Sora spun around to watch a pack of wolf-like Heartless appear out of the forest, their blank yellow eyes staring into the trio.

In a flash of light, the Keyblade formed in Sora's hand and he shot at the Heartless, swinging with all his might. The creatures snarled at the light of the Keyblade and snapped, their fangs glinting in the night. The moment Sora knocked down one Heartless-wolf, another would attack in its place.

"There's no end to these things!" Goofy shouted, smashing one with his shield.

Sora looked around and watched as another Heartless-wolf shot out of the forest, but he quickly realized it was not a Heartless-_wolf_, but a Heartless-_were_wolf!

The creature towered on its hind legs above the wolves, the Heartless emblem stretched over its thick chest.

"_That must be the leader!_" Sora thought and swung at the wolf, his eyes locked on the mark.

The Heartless snarled and swung, its sharp claws slicing in the air.

Sora yelled and quickly jumped to the side to avoid the attack and swung his sword.

The Heartless growled and swung again, its claws cutting the air just above the boy's head.

Sora gulped and darted to the side again and hurled the Keyblade with all his might.

The wolf dodged the flying Keyblade and knocked it behind it back, sending the weapon right into a tree. Sora groaned and ducked underneath the monster's claws, before darting around the creature's side, but was caught in the side with its claws.

The boy grunted in pain as he slammed into the tree, and wrapped his hands around the Keyblade's hilt as the wolf charged at him. Sora planted one foot on the trunk, and with all his might, yanked the weapon out of the tree and swung at the wolf. The Heartless howled in pain as the weapon sliced through its chest and it vanished in a swirl of black shadows.

The moment the werewolf-Heartless disappeared, the remaining Heartless disappeared as well into swirls of shadows. The trio stood there, panting and gasping for breath.

"Man, that was weird." Sora gasped, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

Suddenly, a shriek tore through the air, catching the trio's attention.

"It came from over there!" Donald shouted, pointing in the direction of the scream.

"Come on!" Sora yelled and bolted through the trees, Donald and Goofy close behind.

"No! Please!" A woman cried, which was followed by a loud snarl.

Sora shot through the trees and looked to see a ring of Heartless circled around a young woman with golden blond hair and wearing a white medieval styled dress.

"That girl's in trouble!" Goofy said, staring at the massive circle of Heartless. A werewolf Heartless barked and the pack of wolves closed in on the girl.

"Well then," Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade. "Let's help her!" The boy yelled and shot straight at the Heartless pack, the creatures scattering in surprise.

"Don't worry Miss!" Sora said as he stood protectively in front of the girl, blocking her from the snarling Heartless. "We've got this!"

(_Well, how'd I do? Hopefully not too bad for the first chapter! So, anyone recognize who the Heartless were attacking? I hope you said yes or else, I'll be worried…kidding! Any who, please review and I hope you guys are enjoying the fan fic!_)


	2. Under a Spell

(_Hey guys, sorry I took awhile getting this chapter up. With school starting, I don't know how long it'll take me to update, but I promise I'll do it as often as I can…yeah…Some lines will be used directly from the movie, FYI_)

Chapter 2: Under a Spell

The Heartless vanished into thin air as the Keyblade tore through their bodies, its power destroying ever shadow it touched.

Sora watched as the last of the Heartless disappeared before turning to the girl.

"You okay? Those guys sure are tough, it's a good thing we were able to help you."

The woman blinked at him and looked back to where the Heartless had been. "What…what where those things?"

"Heartless," Sora lowered his weapon. "They're beings who lost their hearts to the Darkness. They go to different worlds in search of the heart of the world, hoping to destroy it. We've been fighting them for a long time, but that's weird that they'd come here. Unless there's a keyhole somewhere in this world?"

"Keyhole?" the woman narrowed her eyes.

"What leads to the heart of the world," Donald explained, tapping his shoulder with his wand. "Until the keyhole to a world is locked, the Heartless can enter a world as much as they want."

"The Keyblade is the only weapon that can prevent the Heartless from entering a world." Sora looked back to the girl. "So, what's your name? I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

"Strange names," the woman said, smiling. "I'm Odette, Princess Odette."

"Pleased to meet you." Goofy bowed, only to have his hat fall off.

Donald shook his head. "Nice Goofy."

"Odette!" a voice called.

The group turned to watch as two of animals; a turtle and a frog perched on his shell, appeared out of a cluster of trees near the lake.

The turtle lumbered up to the group and looked around. "What happened to the creatures?" the turtle spoke in a slow, monotone voice. "We heard you and came as quickly as we could."

"You mean as quickly as _you_ could!" The frog on his shell muttered, rolling his eyes.

Odette hide a laugh and gestured to the trio. "These three saved me from the shadows. Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

The turtle tilted his head at the group. "Thanks for saving her. There wasn't much we could do to fight them."

"That's what we're here for," Sora said, sheathing the Keyblade on his back. "What's your name?

"Friends call me Speed." The turtle bowed his head, then rolled his eyes as the frog cleared his throat. "And, this is Jean-Bob."

Jean-Bob huffed at the turtle. "But you may call me Your Royal 'ighness." He held out his hand to Sora, as if he expected him to kiss it.

"He thinks he's a prince." Odette muttered in the boy's ear.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Um…okay." He faced to Odette. "It's been a real pleasure meeting you all, but we'd best get to finding the keyhole before any other Heartless show up." Taking a step, Sora paused and turned back to the princess. "I, uh, I don't mean to state the obvious, but what's a princess doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Odette clenched her hands as Speed and Jean-Bob looked at the ground. "I was kidnapped, by a sorcerer. He's kept me prisoner here, unless I marry him…"

"That's awful!" Sora gasped.

Goofy tapped his shield. "Why does he want you to marry him?"

"He's after my father's kingdom."

Sora scratched the back of his head and glanced at Donald and Goofy. "Maybe there's some way we can help you?"

"There isn't much you can do," Odette shook her head. "He is very strong and his power is too great."

Donald blinked and spun his wizard wand in his hand. "You mean magic? I can do that!"

"I don't think your magic can beat his, Donald." Sora looked at Odette. "Exactly how powerful is he?"

Before the princess could speak, the sound of heavy wing beats echoed from somewhere overhead, followed by the thud of something landing.

"Uh-oh," Speed muttered as he, and Jean-Bon hid inside his shell. "You'd better hide!"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and bolted behind a nearby bush.

"No argument there!"

Sora rolled his eyes, but slowly backed behind a tree a couple feet away from the princess.

"What's going on?" He slowly reached for the Keyblade and glanced at Odette, who looked more like she was ready for battle.

"It's him."

Sora blinked. "Who?"

"Rothbart." The moment Odette spoke the name, red and gold flames flashed from a cluster of trees.

Sora gripped the hilt of the Keyblade, as a shadowy figure appeared from behind a large tree and spoke in a deep raspy voice. "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

Odette took one look and the man and, crossing her arms defiantly, turned her back to him.

"I'll take that as a no." the man grinned wickedly, sending shivers down Sora's spine.

Moving as quietly as he could, Sora made his way out from behind the tree and inched towards the man.

Odette glared at the man from over her shoulder. "I know why you're here, and I know what you're going to say, Rothbart. Nothing is going to change my mind."

Sora nearly stumbled from his hiding place behind a boulder. "_That guy is Rothbart?_"

Rothbart snorted at the reply and took a step forward. "You're being really stubborn about all this, aren't you?"

"I have ever right to be," Odette crossed her arms. "You murdered my father, and took me away as your prisoner. Why should I accept such an offer as yours?"

For a moment, Rothbart was silent and calmly stared at the princess. Sighing deeply, the sorcerer raised his eyes and advanced on Odette.

"You really enjoy taunting me, don't you?" Red energy began to spark around his fists. "I've already warned you once Odette, and now I will warn you again. Do not push-"

"Fire!"

Rothbart screamed as his back arched in pain. Stumbling forward, the sorcerer spun around to see Sora glaring at him. A wisp of smoke trailed from the tip of the Keyblade.

"That was just a warm up," Sora spun the weapon in his hand and pointed it at Rothbart. "Now back away from the princess, or I'll make you!"

"Sora!" Donald yelped, but Goofy and Jean-Bob grabbed him and yanked him back into the bush.

"Do get 'ez attention!" the frog hissed. "'E'z too powerful!"

For a moment, Rothbart stared at Sora in shock, but his face relaxed as he looked the boy over. "And what do we have here? A young pup baring his fangs at me?"

Sora glared at the sorcerer and tightened his grip on the weapon. "Don't call me a pup!"

Behind the sorcerer, Odette shook her head, wishing that Sora had stayed hidden.

Rothbart eyed the Keyblade and looked back to Sora. "I've heard of you," Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed Sora by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Sora!" Odette lunged at the sorcerer, but a force of red light knocked her away.

Sora gasped as his hands scrabbled at Rothbart's hand, but the sorcerer's grip was stronger than his.

"You're the wielder of the Keyblade," Rothbart looked at the weapon in Sora's hand. "The one who can seal the hearts of the worlds…such a waist of potential." The sorcerer slowly brought the boy to him so they were face to face. "Such power…give it to me!"

"No…way…" Sora hissed, grabbing the sorcerer's wrist. "Why would I…give you…the Keyblade?"

A dark light glinted in Rothbart's eyes. "Because, I know what it is you seek and I know where you can find it."

For a moment, Sora stopped struggling and stared at the sorcerer with complete surprise. "You-you know-" he then shook his head and tried to jerk away. "Yeah right, like you'd tell me! I'm not stupid, you'd turn against me the moment I'd say yes!"

Rothbart sighed in mock disappointment. "Such a pity…I was hoping I would not have to do something I will regret." He raised his hand like he was going to hit Sora, but a sudden blast of frigid cold air slammed into the sorcerer's back, causing him to yell in pain.

"Got him!" Donald yelled, swinging his wand.

Sora took the opportunity to break away from Rothbart and swung the Keyblade, catching him full on in the side. Rothbart snarled and swung a fist at the boy, only to have Goofy's shield Frisbee into him from behind.

"Nice job, Goofy!" Sora yelled as Rothbart collapsed on his knees. He then sprinted at the sorcerer and swung the Keyblade. "Now to finish-"

_Bam!_

A shockwave of red energy slammed into the group, knocking them away. Sora smashed into a tree and the back of his head smacked the thick trunk. Vision blurring, the boy held his head and slowly stood up, only to be slammed against the tree by Rothbart.

"I tried to be fair to you, boy," The sorcerer's voice was slow and deadly. "But you chose to resist."

"Rothbart!" Odette's voice was faint in Sora's buzzing ears. "Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with-"

"Silence!" Rothbart snarled, glaring at the princess. "This boy chose to challenge me on his own, like the pup he is! But," he slowly regarded Sora with gleaming red eyes. "Since he has lost, I will show him the same mercy I showed to you."

Suddenly, red and gold light emanated from Rothbart's hand as pain shot through Sora. Flames swirled all over his body as sharp needles shot from his hands, feet, and back. Rothbart must have released him, because Sora felt solid ground on his knees, not like he cared. His teeth became too long and too sharp for his mouth, his screams of pain grew into howls. Sora's head throbbed with a pulling sensation, almost like someone was yanking his hair out of his head. Finally, the boy collapsed on the ground in pain, and his vision went black.

* * *

Daylight streamed through the leaves of the trees, illuminating the morning with a sunny glow. A dark shape lay huddled in the shadows of a large tree, its breath coming out in shallow pants. Slowly, the shape stirred and lazily opened its eyes, wincing in pain.

Sora groaned and blinked his eyes as the blurry vision of a lake came into focus. What happened to him last night? Had it all been a dream? All Sora could remember was meeting Odette and learning something about a spell. Then there was his fight with Rothbart, and after that…

"What happened?" Sora lifted his head from the ground and took in his surroundings. Yup, he was still at Swan Lake, that was for sure. But, why did something feel different?

Sighing, Sora placed his hands on the ground to stand-and froze. What should have been his right arm was a long appendage covered in thick brownish-red fur, with a large paw at the end, complete with sharp black claws. Slowly, Sora turned his head and sure enough, his left arm held the exact same look as his right. Glancing underneath, Sora was greeted by the sight of two furry hind legs and a long, bushy tail.

Fear rising in his throat, Sora took one look in front of him at the lake and, somehow, managed to get himself to the edge. Taking a deep breath, Sora steadied himself, and looked down at the water, to see a long snout, triangular ears, and wide blue eyes. Biting back the cry that sat in his throat, Sora stood petrified, face-to-face, with a wolf.

(_So…what do ya think?...I know, usually Sora and the gang use Donald's magic to change shape, but this was an idea I just could not ignore! Well, any who, please review and I promise more will come soon! By the by, I might add in a couple songs from the movie…I don't know, but I'll see-shrug-_)


	3. A Question Forms

(_Two words; brain fart_)

Chapter 3: A Question Forms

The wolf in the lake stared back at Sora with the same shocked expression as his, blinking in a stupefied manner. Slowly, Sora flicked an ear and the wolf did the same. He then pulled his lip back in a mock snarl, and the wolf in the lake snarled back, revealing long bleach-white fangs.

"_I'm a-I'm a_," In his mind, all Sora could do was stutter as he stared at his reflection. "_He transformed me into a…a wolf?_"

As Sora peered at his reflection, the image of his face suddenly rippled in the water as the sound of soft moving water and a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Sora?"

Ears standing erect, the wolf slowly lifted his head from the water to come nose-to-beak with a beautiful white swan.

Startled, Sora jerked his head back and instinctively, his lips curled into a snarl and his eyes flashed in the sun. The swan stared back at him and Sora felt an immediate jolt of recognition in the bird's violet-blue eyes.

"Odette?" Sora blinked, not expecting to hear his own voice come from the mouth of a wolf. "Is-is that you?"

The swan's mouth quirked into a slight smile. "I'm sorry I startled you, I saw that you were awake and that you had discovered your new form."

Sora gave a small sigh. "Yeah, I guess I didn't know what to expect. I'll admit I've transformed before but," he sat down and his tail swished along the ground. "Never like this. And now, I don't know how I'm gonna break the spell or even if I can." The wolf looked back to the swan. "So then, I guess this is how Rothbart keeps you prisoner. Transforming you into a swan?"

Odette gave a nod.

"But, weren't you human when we met you?"

"That's how it works," the princess swam to the side. "By day, I take the form of a swan. At night, if the moon is out and its light is shining on the lake, and I happen to be on the lake, then I become human, But the moment the moon sets,"

Sora's ear twitched. "You become a swan…sounds dizzying." He looked at the swan with sympathy. "No wonder you hate the guy so much. Have you ever tried to escape?"

"She can't,"

The two creatures turned their heads to see Speed, with Jean-Bob perched on his shell, come out from a cluster of cattails. Behind them came two other animals, a second turtle holding a shield and a-

"A duck?" Sora let out a bark of laughter. "You turned yourself into a duck? How original!"

Donald glared at the wolf. "Oh, like you're one to talk! What'd you expect me to pick, a frog?" he glanced at Jean-Bob. "No offense."

"None taken," Jean-Bob said, then muttered under his breath. "Jerk."

Sora rolled his eyes and looked back to Speed. "Why do you say she can't leave?"

"It's because of the spell," the turtle explained. "Odette can't become human without the lake's magic, or the light of the moon."

"He's right," Odette's eyes drifted to the horizon. "Without the lake, I would remain a swan."

Sora followed her gaze to the horizon, and his eyes narrowed. Standing up, the wolf began to pace back in forth, studying the area of the lake. "Are you sure that Rothbart's keeping you here only because he wants you to marry him just so he can have your dad's kingdom?"

The swan blinked. "Why are you asking that?"

"I don't know," Sora muttered, lifting his head. "It's just, I think there might be more to it than just a kingdom."

"I think I see what you mean," Donald said, leaning on his staff. Looking at the princess, the duck's eyes suddenly narrowed as he stared at a gold line on her head.

"Donald?" Goody waved his hand in front of Donald's eyes, before following his gaze.

Sora stopped pacing and walked over to his friends. ""Um, guys? Why are you staring at her head?"

As if in a daze, Donald blinked and looked at Odette. "How-how long have you had that gold line?"

Odette gave the duck a look of complete confusion, but glanced at her reflection in the water. "That? It's just always appeared on my forehead when I become a swan."

"Uh-huh," Donald muttered, deep in thought.

Sora raised an eyebrow and turned to face the castle. "I think I'm gonna go check this place out. Just to see what there is to see."

With that, the wolf took of into the thick forest that surrounded the lake. Sora weaved through the trees with a speed that could have easily rivaled his lion form. How long had it been since he'd last gone to the Pride Lands, anyway? Racing up a steep hill, Sora found himself on a high rock that looked out over Swan Lake.

Sitting down on the cool stone, Sora felt the wind brushing against his thick fur and he smelled all the scents that were carried with the gust.

"Why were Donald and Goofy staring at the gold stripe on Odette's head?" the wolf mutter as he watched their minuscule forms wander about the lake. "It was just a simple coloring, nothing to it…" Yet as he said it, Sora knew that there was some form of significance to the stripe.

"Donald called it a mark, so what does that mean?"

As Sora gazed out at the lake, he caught a glimpse of Odette's swan form flying through the sky. Watching, he noticed that she would flying a good deal from the lake, but would then circle back. The rays of the sun glinted off her back in golden bursts of light.

"_If I didn't know any better_," Sora thought as Odette landed in the lake. "_I'd say there's something out there that she misses…or someone._"

Resting his head on his paws, Sora remained at the top of the cliff for the remainder of the day until the sun had begun to set. The wolf stared at the blood red sky as a dull ache throbbed in his chest.

"How're we gonna find the keyhole now?" he whispered, his tail dusting the ground in slow moving sweeps. "I mean, I'm stuck in the body of a wolf and there's not much I can do about it!" The wolf sighed and he closed his eyes as his mind began to wander.

"…Wait…" Ears suddenly erect, Sora lifted his head from his paws. "Odette said that Rothbart wants her to marry him for her father's kingdom, but what if that was just part of it?" The image of the gold mark appeared in the wolf's mind and his eyes closed in concentration.

The gold mark had to represent something…something with light…but what? His mind reeling, Sora spun around and sprinted down the hill as the moon began to creep into the night sky. Skidding through a halt, Sora watched as the moonlight that Odette rested in began to glow with a blinding gold. Water rose up and swirled around the swan, momentarily blocking her from view, before collapsing back into the lake and revealing Odette as a human.

Blue eyes flashed silver in the moonlight as Sora padded through the trees and towards the princess.

"So that's how it works, I take it?" he walked to the water's edge and sat down. "It's too bad that it only lasts for the night. Do you know if there's a way to break the spell?"

"I can answer zat!" Jean-Bob said, hopping out of nowhere. "If ze prinzess keezes a frog, like moi, zen her spell will be broken!"

"Drop it, Jean-Bob." Speed muttered, Donald and Goofy behind him. "You know that wouldn't work, even if you were a prince."

Jean-Bob fixed the turtle with a glare. "I am a prince! You just can't zee zat because I'm under a spell!"

"You sure?" Goofy scratched his head. "You really don't appear prince-like to me."

"Well, he does have some form of magic around him." Donald interjected. "But I can't quite say what."

Sora watched the debate go on and shook his head. Hearing movement beside him, the wolf looked up to see Odette walking away from the lake. Glancing at the "frog prince debate", Sora stood up and trotted after the princess. For some time, they walked in silence, Sora pausing every now and then to look for Heartless.

Finally, Odette came to a stop and Sora halted beside her. They were standing not too far from where Sora had rested earlier that day and looked out at the lake.

The princess sat down on a smooth boulder and Sora, not sure what to do, walked to the rocky edge where he could see a near-full moon.

"_If only Kairi could see this._"

Sitting in the silver light, the wolf felt an odd stirring in his heart as he looked at the shimmering disk. A new feeling began to coarse its way through his body, filling him with a sense of strength, but at the same time, he felt the dull ache in his chest.

"_What's happening to me?_" Sora looked down at his paws and noticed that, in the moonlight, his claws where glowing with a faint silver light.

"Sora?"

The wolf turned his head to face Odette. "Hey, Odette? Can I ask you something?"

The princess nodded.

"I know that you can't leave, because of the spell, but…" he sighed and continued. "If you-I mean-is there something that you, I guess, miss? Someone who you want to find, but can't?"

Odette looked at Sora for a long time before standing up. Walking over to the wolf, she stared out at the lake, the moonlight illuminating her form.

"If you don't want to-"

The princess shook her head. "No, it's alright." Her eyes met Sora's and she sighed. "There is someone who I want to find, but because I don't know where I am-"

"You can't get to him." The wolf finished.

"Yes and, as silly as this sounds, I know that he's out there looking for me. I just don't know where."

Sora's ears twitched and he sat down, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Who is he?"

For a while Odette was quite, and just when Sora was thinking of telling her she didn't have to say anything, she spoke.

"Prince Derek."

Sora wanted to ask more, but the look in the princess's eyes told him that he was on a touchy subject.

"What about you?" Odette's words caught the Keyblade master off guard.

"What?"

"Is there someone you are looking for?"

For the first time since he became a wolf, Sora was thankful that he had fur, or else Odette would see him blushing.

"Well, um, there is someone that-that I'm looking for." He suddenly became very interested in a pile of moss. "She, well, we've known each other for a while, but…" Sighing, Sora looked at the moon as the ach in his chest grew.

Odette looked at the wolf with concern and slowly ran a comforting hand over his head.

"She was the last of the Seven Princesses of the Heart," Sora went on, trying to speak around the lump in his throat. "And now, she's been taken by a member of Organization XIII and I don't know where she is."

The princess followed Sora's gaze to the moon and sat next to him. "What's her name?"

"Her name," Sora took a deep breath and said in a low voice. "Her name is…Kairi."

(_This chapter was probably not my best of work, and I apologize for that, but I've been really busy with a lot lately…Once again, I don't know how long it'll take me to update, but I will as often as I can. SO, why do you think Donald and Goofy became interested in the gold mark on Odette's forehead? How bout Sora's feeling when he was in the moonlight? All will be answered soon_)


	4. The Keyblade Returns

(_Happy 2011, fans!_ _Forgive the ending of the last chapter, believe me, I wrote it at least three different times, and each one seemed more clichéd than the last…I promise that things will pick up soon and the story will get better…I rewrote this chapter a lot as well…FYI_)

Chapter 4: The Keyblade Returns

Rothbart stared out through a window at the lake that stretched before him, the water glistening in the moonlight. Although he was completely hidden in the shadows, the dark sorcerer could see all of his territory, most of all, Swan Lake. His eyes flashed as he looked down at Odette's human form as she walked along the lake's shore. Beside her was the young Keyblade master whom he had transformed into a wolf.

Truth be told, Rothbart had no idea what would happen when he had placed the curse on the boy. Part of him had expected the boy to remain with his friends at the lake, and another part had waited for him to loose himself to the side that was wolf and run to the forest. The sorcerer smirked to himself; there was still time for that.

"Yet he has become a guard dog for her," Rothbart muttered to himself and his gaze shifted to Odette. His face immediately changed from contemplation to annoyance. In the beginning, he had only wanted to use Odette to gain control over her father's kingdom but, after an interesting proposition, the sorcerer had begun to think of a different plan.

"With a power such as that," he mused. "I would gain control of not just the kingdom, but this entire world as well."

Hearing movement, Rothbart turned his head to see a figure step out of the darkness. "Ah, so good of you to join, Maleficent."

The witch stared at the sorcerer with no emotion and walked over to the window, her staff clicking against the floor.

"I see that the princess is still under your spell."

Rothbart smirked and faced the window, his hands behind his back. "Yes, and she is still quite stubborn, but I am sure that, eventually, she will see our way."

"And her heart?"

The sorcerer looked to the side. "…The power has not yet surfaced, but I'm sure that in time it will."

"Time," Maleficent echoed. "Is something that we cannot afford, especially when the boy is involved." She watched as Sora's wolf form sprinted down the shore and then back to Odette. "In the beginning, it was a good choice to transform him, but now that he has had time to adjust to his new form-"

Rothbart held up a hand to cut her off. "Do not think that the boy can defeat me, even if he has become used to his new body. There is no way he can fight someone like me with my powers. Besides, the side of him that is wolf will eventually grow too strong for his control and then..." his eyes glinted knowingly in the moonlight.

"Do not underestimate him," Maleficent looked into the glowing orb on her staff. "Even when he was still new with the Keyblade's power, he was able to defeat me. And now that he is growing in strength," the witch looked at the raven that perched on her shoulder and turned so her back was to the window. "I'm sending Pete to keep an eye on this world."

In a second, Rothbart spun around and looked at the dark woman with rage. "What? Why would you send someone like him to this world? I don't need some useless overweight being wandering around _my_ world!"

Maleficent sighed slowly and fixed the sorcerer with a stern gaze. "Just keep your end of the bargain, and this will become your world. All I want in return in the girl's heart and the power that rests within."

* * *

A twig snapped beneath Sora's paws as he slowly made his way through the forest, his blue eyes scanning the trees. Light from the sun shimmered gold and green through the leaves as the wolf padded around a moss-covered boulder. Lifting his head, Sora scented the air around him, and grinned. Keeping himself low to the ground, Sora inched along the ground and crouched behind a large bush.

Sora peaked through the leaves of the bush at the glistening waters of Swan Lake and spotted his target not too far from where he was. Off to the side, he could see Jean-Bob relaying to Speed another one of his plans of getting Odette to kiss him. Goofy was nearby, asleep in the sunlight.

"This time," Sora whispered, his tail sweeping along the ground. "They won't even notice." Muscles tensed, Sora took a final breath and pounced over the bush. The moment his paws hit the ground, he sprinted down the lake's shore towards his target.

"Got ya!" he yelled and lunged for Odette's swan form, only to miss completely and sail into the lake.

_Splash!_

Donald fell back laughing as Sora lifted his face from the water. "That had to be your best sneak attack ever!"

"Glad I amuse you." Sora muttered, shaking the water from his body. "I'll never be able to get it right!"

Odette covered her smile with a wing. "You actually came close that time. You just had too much energy with that pounce."

"Thanks Odette," Sora flicked water from his tail and padded to the shore. "So," he said, sitting down on a set of stone steps. "How's the plan coming?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and sighed. "Horribly," the duck moaned. "We just can't seem to find a way to return you back to normal and free Odette."

"You mean," Jean-Bob blinked as he perched on Speed's shell. "You 'aven't thought of anything?"

Goofy scratched his head. "Well, we could try to fight Rothbart but-"

"No way," Sora shook his head. "You guys know he's too powerful for us! Besides, it's because of him that I'm stuck like this. I can't fight him, at least, not as a wolf!"

"You fought against the false Ansem and won." Donald pointed out.

Sora growled and looked away. "That was when I was human and I had the Keyblade!"

"You mean," Speed looked at him with surprise. "You still haven't been able to summon it?"

The wolf shook his head and stood. "No, I haven't. I don't know if because it shows up when there are Heartless nearby or-" he groaned and turned away.

"Sora."

His ears twitched and Sora turned to see Odette swim up to him. The swan looked at him for a long time and her eyes met his.

"I know that you're afraid of fighting Rothbart, and we won't make you. But, there are others ways than just finding a way to destroy him."

Sora's ears drooped and he sat back down. "I know, it's just that, this kind of thing has never happened to me before. I'm tired of being stuck in a wolf's body, and not having a way out of it!" He then looked at Odette apologetically. "Not that you're situation isn't important or anything."

"I understand," Odette said. "We all have been trapped here for too long and we need to find a way out of-"

Suddenly, Sora's ears stood erect and he stood up with a snarl. The fur on his back bristled as the space around the lake turned dark and shadows began to grow in size.

Donald brandished his wizard wand as Goofy held his shield high above his head, both ready for what was about to come. They watched as the darkness around them slowly formed into monstrous black gargoyles with shadows ebbing like flames from their bat-like wings.

"Heartless." Sora growled as a gargoyle roared and lunged at him with its claws outstretched. The wolf snarled and jumped, meeting the shadow in mid-air. The gargoyle fell back as Sora slashed and bit at its dark body, but his attacks passed through it like a ghost.

"Nothing's working!" he growled as the gargoyle threw him back at the lake. "I need the Keyblade!"

Just as the gargoyle pounced at him, a burst of silver and white light appeared between them and the creature jerked back with a scream of pain. Immediately, the light swirled before Sora and took the form of a glowing Keyblade! The weapon's entire body was long and silver with a black circular hand guard. The end of the blade sported a crescent-shaped moon, from which a heavenly white light emitted. At the end of the handle was the silver head of a howling wolf.

Quickly, Sora grasped the weapon in his jaws and swung at the gargoyle. The creature barely had time to roar as the Keyblade's moon-shaped blade slashed through its body. Sora darted between the mass of Heartless, reducing them to a swirling mass of shadows.

"Sora!"

The wolf jerked around to see a large gargoyle lunge for Odette. The swan took off from the water to get away from the gargoyle, but it grabbed hold of her leg.

With a roar, Sora sprinted at the Heartless and swung his new Keyblade at the creature's back. The shadow shrieked in pain and released Odette and swung around, catching Sora full on in the face with its claws.

Sora yelped in pain as he was thrown back by the gargoyle's strength and slid to a painful stop on the dirt. Growling, he righted himself, only to gasp in pain as the gargoyle unfolded its wings. It was going to chase Odette!

"No you don't!" he yelled and bolted at the shadow, only to be shoved back by the force from its wings as the creature took off. The wolf lifted his head to watched as Odette desperately tried to fly away from the Heartless, but the creature was gaining on her, and fast!

Sora's eyes widened and he looked around. "Come on, think!" The glint from the Keyblade's light in the water caught his eye and something clicked in his mind.

"Odette!" He yelled and the swan glanced at him. "Dive down to the lake! I've got an idea!"

Odette nodded and shot straight down to the water, the gargoyle mimicking her.

Tightening his grip on the handle, Sora waited until Odette would reach the water's surface. He then would throw the Keyblade at the Heartless, hoping that the weapon would zero in on the shadow like how it did in the past. Just as Odette neared the lake, Sora noticed something odd about the air around her. Either it was his imagination, or a faint gold light had surrounded the swan.

Shaking his head, Sora watched as the Heartless reached the target point and, with all his might, the Keyblade master hurled the weapon at the shadow. The spinning blade whirled through the air like a silver blur and slashed through the shadow's black body.

"Now _that,_" he said, grinning. "Is how you finish a Heartless!"

Odette landed on the water and the wolf rushed over to her, catching the retreating Keyblade in his teeth.

"You okay?"

The swan nodded and looked at Sora's new weapon. "That looks different from how it did before."

Sora shrugged as daylight glimmered around them, reducing the shadows to nothing. "The Keyblade always changes forms when we enter a new world. I guess it just took a while."

Donald and Goofy hurried over to them as Speed lumbered behind, all panting for breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "Thanks to the Keyblade." He tilted the weapon for them to see and a ray of sunlight glinted from the blade.

"That's an interesting form," Donald studied the weapon carefully. "When did it appear to you?"

"Right after the Heartless showed up." Sora gave the Keyblade a light swing, testing the weight, and grinned. "Now that we've got the Keyblade back, the Heartless are sure to think twice before showing up again."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the courtyard of a palace, a young man with shoulder length brown hair a stared off into the horizon of the setting sun. His light blue eyes seemed to search the vast forest before him, ready and determined.

"Don't loose hope, Odette." He whispered, tightening his grip on his longbow. "Where ever you are, I'm going to find you."

(_Yeah I know, that was straight out of the movie, but it just seemed like a good way to end the chapter. Hopefully, I did a good job explaining the Keyblade's new form. I know that the Keyblade changing forms is never really mentioned, so I explained it as best I could. Well, you guys know the drill and sorry if the writing's been off, it ain't easy working around writer's block…as you all probably know. Please review and more will come!_)


	5. Lieutenant Puffin

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own the game series or characters of Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own the movie The Swan Princess (but that'd be so cool if I did! I'll explain why the update was so late at the end of the chapter…enjoy!)_

Chapter 5: Lieutenant Puffin

"Of all the stunts you've pulled before," Sora muttered. "This is the worst!"

Jean-Bob huffed in reply as he pulled yet another cattail from the lake's edge and placed it in a small pile. "I fail to see ze issue, since it is so simple." He gestured to another cluster of weeds. "Now go find me some more cattails!"

With a groan, Sora stood up from the tree he had been laying by and trotted over to the nearby cluster. "The last time you tried to get a kiss from her, I was getting mud outta my fur for two whole days!"

"And it would 'ave worked, had you not tripped and fallen into ze lake!"

"You had me covered up like some spiffy royal horse!" Sora countered, fixing the frog with a glare before grabbing the cattails in his mouth.

"He has a point there," Speed said from his position by the pile. "You did cover him with a ton of leaves."

Muttering, Jean-Bob began to link the cattails together. "I was trying to appear as how a prince would when riding on a noble steed! Ze only problem was-"

"You were short of a steed and decided to use me." Sora growled, returning to his position by the tree. With a snort, the Keyblade master sat on his haunches and grinned. "I will give you points for creativity, as well as humor!"

Speed let out a small chuckle. "He did look funny with his legs sticking up in the air like that."

"Will you two be quiet!" a red-faced Jean-Bob hissed, attaching two cattails to each other. "I cannot concentrate!"

"Remind me again what it is you're doing?" Sora asked, tilting his head. "I can't remember."

Speed laughed. "Looks like a doosey if you ask me."

"Laugh if you want," Jean-Bob huffed, "but zis time, I will get Odette to kiss me. And, once she does,"

"You'll turn into a prince." The two finished.

Speed turned his head to where a large bunch of violet flowers sat and gestured with his paw. "Why not just give her these flowers? They're pretty."

Jean-Bob laughed. "I do not want zees flowers! I must 'ave zose!" he pointed to a small cropping of ground across the mote where a similar group of flowers grew. Yellow eyes broke the surface of the water as two alligators stared at the frog, grinning. "When she learns I 'ave risked my life for her," he continued, leaping onto a high branch. "Ze kissing will not stop!"

Sora looked up at the frog and raised a dubious eyebrow. "That's how you plan to become a prince? By pole-vaulting over a gator-infested moat to grab a bouquet of flowers?"

"Precisely!"

Speed stood up as Jean-Bob planted his cattail-pole into the ground. "Mind if I point out a problem?"

Jean-Bob looked down at the turtle from his position and raised a hand. "I do not take advice from peazants!"

"Suit yourself," Speed muttered and shook his head.

As Jean-Bob rolled his shoulders, Sora walked over to Speed and looked at the pole. "I just thought of something…Hey, Jean-Bob?"

"Do not interrupt me!" Jean-Bob shouted and leapt down, causing the pole to bend.

"Okay," Speed muttered. "I'm just curious…how're you gonna get back?"

There was a sudden _boing _and, with a scream, Jean-Bob sailed over the moat and landed directly on top of one of the gator's snouts, before bounding back and hitting the ground with a splat. The relief that filled his face immediately disappeared once he realized the pole was _under_ him, and fully bent.

Sora yelped, ducking instinctively, as the tip of the cattail-pole missed his head by a few short inches. "Watch it!"

"Easy for you to say!" Jean-Bob yelled as the gators snapped at his flailing feet. With another violent jerk, the frog sailed back and bounded off the ground as Speed clumsily attempted to catch him.

" A little help here!" he cried.

"I'm trying!" Speed retorted, backing up as the pole bounced to his right.

"I got it!" Sora lunged for the cattails, but the reeds were too fast and slapped him on the snout. He gave a sharp bark of pain, recoiling and trying to rub his at his muzzle with a paw.

The pole rebounded and Jean-Bob cried out in horror. "Speed! Sora!" Just as it bounced off the ground, it stopped.

Confused, Sora and Speed turned their heads and grinned. Jean-Bob, however, had yet to realize he was safe as he continued to frantically call for help.

"Hold my arm, or my leg! Hold my-hold it!" Slowly, he turned to see Odette, sitting on the ground and holding the pole with her hand. Donald and Goofy stood off to the side, confusion written across their faces. Meanwhile, Sora and Speed were doubled over in laughter.

With a huff, Jean-Bob threw himself over the pole and bowed to the princess. "Oh thank you, Odette. Let me 'ave zat." He grabbed he pole in his hand and released it, smacking a gator in the head and laughing triumphantly, not seeing the pole bounce back.

Sora winced as the cattail smacked the frog, flattening him against the ground. "That's gonna leave a mark!"

Jean-Bob wheezed in response as Odette leaned over him, concerned. "Are you alright?"she asked, cringing a little and reaching forward.

"Oui, oui, Odette!" the frog waved a hand dismissively and grinned. "I'm alright!"

"Just what where you doing?" Donald asked, his eyebrow raised.

Speed rolled his eyes and started to speak. "He thought that if-" He was then silenced by Jean-Bob's irritated hush.

"He was trying," Sora continued with a grin. "To get the flowers across the moat for Odette."

All eyes turned to the frog, who shrugged in response. "What? Z'e princess deserves a nice bouquet."

Odette smiled, chuckling a little. "And you deserve a kiss."

Jean-Bob's eyes lit up and he leapt onto a boulder, puckering up. "Well, alright!" He waited a moment, flailed for a second, and promptly fell off, much to the group's amusement.

"But, you know I'm under a spell."

Jean-Bob bounced back up. "But _my_ kiss will break your spell!"

Donald turned to Odette,tilting his head, a frown on his bill. "Would that work?"

The princess shook her head in response. "I can only kiss the man who I love. Then he must make a vow of everlasting love, and prove it to the world."

"Oy…" Sora muttered, blinking. "That's…quite the challenge!"

"And what was I doing?" Jean-Bob yelped angrily. "I was vaulting over _gators_ to bring Odette flowers!"

Sora rolled his eyes and, seeing Odette rise from the ground, stood up and yawned. He'd been sleeping enough and needed to stretch his legs. That, and he didn't want anything to happen to Odette. It had been a while since the Heartless had attacked, but he didn't want to run the risk of another attack.

Odette turned away from the moat and began walking along the lake's edge, her eyes staring off into the distance. The light from the moon glinted off the water, casting a silver glow over the area.

Sora walked alongside her, his paws landing silently on the cool stone. How long had he been a wolf? His eyes fell down to his paws, and the black claws that gleaming in the moonlight.

_A vow of everlasting love that must be proven to the world_. The wolf thought, shaking his head in response. How could you get something like that? Everlasting love? Was it even possible, let alone, _provable_, to something a big as the world?

"Sora?"

Sora looked up at Odette in surprise, recovering from his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" the princess looked at him with concern. "You seem a little distracted."

The wolf shook his head and looked at the lake. "I was just thinking about what you said, about breaking the spell." he returned his gaze to Odette and his ears drooped. "That seems like a lot to do, and kinda risky."

Odette sighed. "I know, but it is a risk that I am willing to take."

"With who?" Sora tilted his head. "Derek?"

"Yes." Odette met Sora's eyes with a gaze that he did not pull from. "It sounds strange, but I know that he will break the spell."

"Sorry to keep pushing," Sora looked down as she turned to the lake. "But, what is it that makes you believe that Derek can break your spell? I don't doubt what you think, but…" He trailed off as he waited for Odette's response.

For what felt like hours, the princess stared out at the lake before returning to look at Sora. The words that she said floored the wolf to his spot.

"If I could break this spell," Odette whispered, a distant look in her eyes. "I would run to him, but, somehow, I know he is on his way to me." She then looked at Sora and smiled. "Derek and I, we were meant to be."

"But," Sora blurted. "How do you know?"

Odette looked at the moon and the distant look returned to her eyes. "It feels as if he is here with me, even though we are far apart. Our bond is as sure as dawn is to sunrise."

Suddenly, Sora felt his thoughts drift to Kairi as he listened to Odette's word, a lump forming in his throat.

"Far longer than forever," Now, it was as if Odette was speaking directly to Derek, instead of Sora.

"Like no love, ever known." Sora finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

Turning back to the wolf, Odette gave a small smile and nodded. "And with his love, I will never be alone."

Stunned, Sora tried to find the words, but nothing came to him as he stared wide-eyed at the princess. Just as he remembered to breath, and loud shriek from the skies made him jump.

Spinning around, Sora looked up to see what looked like a swam of bat-shaped Heartless chasing a black and white bird, which looked ready to fall out of the sky. The Keyblade appeared in a burst of silver and white light as Sora bolted forward and threw it into the air. The weapon spun in a silver blur as it sliced through the Heartless, only to boomerang back into the startled creatures.

The remaining Heartless darted away in a flurry, leaving the poor bird to drop in exhaustion. Sora quickly used his Gravity spell to slow the bird's descent so he could settle on the ground softly, rather than hitting it.

"Sora! Odette!"

The two turned to see Donald and Jean-Bob hurrying to them, with Speed and Goofy crawling as fast as they could. The animals stopped when they saw the bird and gathered around. A single arrow had pierced clean through his left wing, making him moan in pain.

"He," Speed leaned over the bird. "He isn't dead, is he?"

Odette shook her head as she studied the injury. "No, it's just his wing that's hurt."

"Nothing a simple cure spell can't heal." Donald said, lifting his wand.

Sora glanced at the duck. "How about we remove the arrow first? I think that's what's really causing him pain." He moved closer to the bird as Odette knelt down by his injured wing.

"You'd better hold him," she said, grabbing the arrow.

Nodding, Sora placed his paw over the right wing, as Jean-Bob head his head. Goofy had just grabbed the bird's legs, when Speed sat on his body, causing the bird to gasp.

"Ready,"

Quickly, Odette snapped the arrow in half and pulled it from the bird's wing. She then tore a strip of fabric from her dress and wrapped the fresh wound, allowing Donald to cast a healing spell. Green light flew from the tip of his wand and bathed the now-bandaged wound in a warm glow.

"That should speed things up,"

Jean-Bob peeled open on of the bird's eyes and grinned at him. "Hello!" he yelled. "Zis is your wake up call!"

Suddenly, the bird shot up and swung his wings in mock karate-chops, causing everyone to jump back in shock. Speed hid in his shell and Jean-Bob followed, while Donald and Goody bolted behind a bush. Sora scooted to Odette's side, seeing as she was the only one who remained calm at the bird's outburst.

"Ha!" the bird laughed triumphantly at the startled group. "It'll take more than a group of punks ta keep Puffin down!" As if to illustrate his point, Puffin struck a few more possess, which, under normal circumstances, would have made Sora laugh.

"Wait!" Odette interrupted the bird. "We're your friends."

Puffin raised an eyebrow at the princess. "If you're me friend," he fixed her with a look. "How come ya have an arrow in yer hand?" He then snatched it from her hand and waved it in the air. "Ha! The exact one in my…"

Sora snorted as Puffin stared at the bandage on his wing wide-eyed. "We pulled it out while you were unconscious and healed your wing."

"Ya mean…" Puffin blinked. "Ya had yer chance to finish but instead, ya fixed it?" Odette nodded in response and the bird straightened. "Madam, I apologize. Me name is Puffin," he then puffed out his chest and saluted them like a soldier. "Lieutenant Puffin."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Speed all saluted back, with the exception of Jean-Bob, who snorted in reply.

Odette laughed and bowed her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Puffin. I'm Princess Odette." She held out her hand to him, which he kissed, then turned to the group. "These are my friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." The trio saluted Puffin, who saluted back. "Mr. Lorenzo Trudgealong,"

Speed bowed. "But friends call me Speed." 

"And Jean-Bob."

The frog huffed and looked down at Puffin from Speed's shell. "I 'ave no friends, just servants, and _zey_ call me 'Your 'ighness!'"

Sora shook his head when Puffin looked at him. "Don't ask."

Puffin looked away and cleared his throat. "I owe you, princess, and your friends." He bowed to Odette. "And I intend on stayin' until I have paid me debt."

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do," Odette said sadly. "My captor has me under a spell."

Puffin stared at her. "You mean magic? Like-" he waved his wings as the ground, only to blink in shock as a flower burst through the ground in a shower of sparks.

Immediately, Odette stood up as more light swirled around the area, transforming the shadowy forest into a bright, sunlit clearing. Speed and Jean-Bob grabbed Puffin and joined Donald and Goofy behind a stone. Sora, on the other hand, stood by Odette, his teeth bared in a snarl as she glared at a stone archway.

Rothbart's head appeared around the side and Odette turned away, crossing her arms and glowering. Sora kept his eyes on the sorcerer, who was wearing shinning armor made entirely of gold.

_Doesn't this guy ever give up?_ He thought, lip pulled back in disgust.

"You're knight in shinning armor has come to set you free." Rothbart smiled wickedly at Odette's turned back, completely ignoring Sora's warning growls.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Puffin yelled as he lunged at the sorcerer, despite the animals holding him back.

Speed grabbed his tail and gave it a solid yank, pulling at the feathers. "_Chill._"

As the animals stopped, Rothbart knelt on the ground and looked up at Odette. "All it will take is just one little word." He shot a look at Sora, but the wolf only snarled in response. "Will you marry me?"

Odette spun around and glared at Rothbart. "Every night," she spat, her voice filled with anger. "You ask the same question."

Rothbart's face fell and he shook his head. "No. No!"

"And every night," Odette continued, undaunted by his pleas. "I give you the same answer!"

"Don't!" Rothbart held up a hand, pulling it back when Sora's growl rose.

"I'll die first!" the princess turned away from the sorcerer and the magic around them vanished, making the area revert to its true appearance.

Rothbart glared at Odette and his hands tightened into fists. "You're really starting to push me!" he growled, nearly shaking with anger.

"I would think you'd be used to it by now!" Odette countered, her hands on her hips.

Sora nodded. "Do you honestly think she'll change her mind? What makes you think she'll change her mind to say 'yes' to someone like you?"

"Stay out of this, boy!" Rothbart hissed. "Just keep pushing," he glared back at Odette. " Just do it, but someday, I'm going to boil over!"

"Go ahead!" Odette shouted. "But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!" she then moved in front of Sora, as if to block him for the sorcerer's view. "And don't even think of trying to bring Sora into this!"

With a growl, Rothbart turned away, muttering in rage. Then, he turned back to the princess and a sneer appeared on his face, making the fur on Sora's back stand up.

"I was hoping you'd say you'll be mine, but," his eyes fell on something behind Odette. "It looks as if you'll need another day, to think about it."

Odette and Sora turned to see the moon descending behind the trees, causing the silver light to retreat from the lake.

"No…" Odette whispered , hugging herself as she felt her heart plummeted to her stomach.

Rothbart laughed as the princess walked into the lake, making Sora want to turn around and tackle him.

The group watched as a gold light appeared beneath Odette and water swirled up from the lake, hiding her from view. Within seconds, the water collapsed and her swan form emerged from the lake. Sora felt a pain in his chest as Odette lowered her head, tears falling from her eyes.

With a snort, Rothbart turned around and left, pausing to kick the helmet he had placed on the ground.

Puffin rubbed his eyes and stared at the swan, taking a few hesitant steps towards the lake. "P…princess?"

(_Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope you're not too mad at me! Let's just say, things got away with school, and writer's block, and starting college. I think I've gotten over my block, so more updates should be coming. However, since I still have half a semester left of school, I don't know _how _soon. But, thank you for your patience! Hopefully, I was able to incorporate the song "Far Longer Than Forever" into the dialogue without making it sound weird…_

_Oh, this'll sound odd, but I'm gonna need a little help from you guys. In this fan fic, Sora's gonna do a couple Trinity moves, one with Odette in swan form, and the other with Derek. While I'm working on a few ideas, I'm more than open for suggestions!_

_Thanks again for you patience, and I look forward to reviews! Be honest! But…be nice_)


	6. No Fear!

(_I do not own Swan Princess or Kingdom Hearts…there! I said it!_)

Chapter 6: No Fear

Derek looked down at the book in his hand as he leaned against the massive bookshelf, head bent in concentration. The book he had selected did little to answer the words that had been tumbling in his head for months.

"_Listen, Derek...it's not what it seems…_"

"What did King William mean?" Derek whispered, closing the book and setting it back on the shelf. The prince wandered through the maze of bookshelves, pausing to take down a book and flip through it, then put it back on whatever shelf or stack it came from. He knew the king's words had to do with whatever happened to Odette, but what?

After the king's death, Derek had committed every waking moment he had to practicing with his bow and arrow, knowing that when he would find Odette, he would find the Great Animal. Any time he wasn't practicing archery, he was in the library, trying to find any clues that could decipher King William's words.

Leaning against the railing of the library's second floor, Derek ran his hand through his hair in frustration. King William's words, the Great Animal, Odette's disappearance. Nothing made sense to him!

Derek spun around angrily and looked up at the bookshelf that towered before him, many of the books worn with age. They'd become worse in the past few weeks from him pouring through their contents. With a groan he felt his lips twitch down in a frown and figured he was done for the day.There was nothing more he would learn here.As he turned to leave, something caught his eye and he turned to see a dark green book sticking out from between two others.

Derek climbed the ladder that was attached to the shelf and pushed, holding on as the ladder rolled its way to the book. Derek reached out and grabbed the book, pulling it from the shelf. He had read all the books in the library, but this one he had never seen before. How could he have missed it, since he had spent so much time in library already?

Uncertain of what he would find, Derek opened the book and began to read. His eyes widened as words of creatures that could transform from one to another lined the pages, with illustrations of mice turning into dragons, swans and wolves into humans, and other such forms.

"It's not what it seems…" Derek whispered, flipping from one page to another as realization and excitement filled his chest. "Of course! It's not what it seems!" With a grin, Derek closed the book and slid down the ladder to the floor.

"Now I'll find you Odette!"

As the prince raced out of the library, pausing as his mother opened the doors, a figured stepped out from behind the bookshelf. A slow grin spread across his pudgy face as Pete watched Derek run off to hunt the Great Animal. "Round one, to Pete."

Sora sat by Puffin on a set of stone steps as the bird listened to Odette's story, his tail curled around his paws. Donald, Goofy, Speed, and Jean-Bob had also taken up residency on the steps as Odette told Puffin how she came to the lake.

"So, let me get this straight." Puffin said, uncertainty in his voice as he looked at Odette. "Ya mean every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you-" he then mimicked transforming into a swan by pulling his head so his neck lengthened, honking to help illustrate his point.

"Right." Odette nodded. "The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."

Jean-Bob huffed. "All _she_ needs is a little moonlight. Me? I 'ave to be _smooched_." Everyone rolled their eyes as the frog puckered up.

Puffin laughed and smiled at Odette. "No fear! We'll fly to your prince, bring him back to the lake," The group watched as he flew up to the top of the stone banister. "The moon comes up, you change into a princes and," Imitating a trumpet, Puffin snatched Jean-Bob from the stairs and held him in his arms. "Happily ever after!"

"That's great and all," Sora said, trying his best not to laugh at Jean-Bob's face. "But, how would she find him?"

Shocked, Puffin looked at Odette, dropping Jean-Bob in the process. "Ya don't know where he is?"

"I don't even know where _I_ am!" Odette stated, shaking her head sadly.

Speed turned his head to the castle. "I be he does."

"Probably," Goofy agreed. "Seeing as how he's the one who brought Odette in the first place."

"Oh, zat's a great idea!" Jean-Bob spat, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Just say 'monsieur Rothbart? I'd like to leave now, do you 'ave a map or somezing?'"

Odette suddenly gasped with surprised and grinned. "That's it! A map!"

With a yelp, Jean-Bob slapped his hands over his mouth, realizing what he had done.

"Yeah!" Sora shouted, jumping up. "Let's do it!"

While Odette and Puffin flew into the sky, Sora raced towards the castle and began looking through the windows, barely able to keep the excitement down.

Odette flew from one window to the next, searching desperately for any sign of a map.

Puffin darted up the side of the castle only to be squashed against a wall as a window snapped open. Odette pulled him from the wall.

Donald glanced around for any signs of Heartless. "There's danger around us…"

"Zey'll 'urt us if zey find us!" Jean-Bob hissed, trying to sneak away. He let out a yelp of pain as Speed stepped on his foot, stopping him.

"Our backs are to the wall."

"Just remember everyone," Puffin called, turning to avoid hitting Odette. "No Fear!"

Sora stood on his hind legs to look through another window. "Cause we've all courage need required." he said, dropping down as a swarm of Heartless rose from the shadows. In a flash the Keyblade was in his teeth and the wolf tore through the shadows.

Puffin darted into a stone gargoyle's mouth only to fly back out as a flurry of bats swarmed after him. The bird flew as fast as he could, going from one window to the next. "Take it from a frequent flyer." Unfortunately, the swarm caught up with him and knocked away all his feathers.

Odette gasped as she caught sight of a map hanging on the far wall of a room filled with books.

Seeing Odette fly back to the lake, Puffin followed as Sora finished off the last of the Heartless and hurried to join them. The group gathered as Odette landed, excitement filling her eyes.

"There's a map hanging on the wall," she tucked her wings against her sides. "In the upper chamber."

Puffin nodded. "Right then! Odette," he pointed at the swan. "You and Donald keep a look out while we get the map!"

"'We'?"

Everyone turned to Jean-Bob, a look of pure disbelief on his face as he leaned against Speed's shell.

Sora stared at him, not bothering to hide the look on his face. "Wha-you're not going to help us out?"

"Oui!" the frog said, earning nothing but glares, but that did not phase him "This plan is simply suicidal!" he turned to Odette. "You'll be a sitting duck!"

"No fear!" was the swan's reply.

Jean-Bob crossed his arms, glowering at the animals. "Suppose zat I do zis, who knows if we'll live through zis?" He gave Odette a look of pleading. "'ow bout a kiss for luck?"

Odette pulled back with a laugh. "No-"

"Fear!" Sora finished, giving Jean-Bob's turned back a grin.

"Our team is shy one green, web-footed, volunteer." Goofy muttered, earning an over-shoulder glare from the frog.

"No way Jose!" Jean-Bob shouted, waving his arms to emphasize his point. "No chance!"

"No choice!" Speed countered, grabbing the frog's right arm as Puffin grabbed his right.

With that, Odette and Donald took off into the sky as the rest of the group hurried to the heavy wooden door of the castle. Goofy and Speed pushed against the door, but it didn't budge.

"Allow me," Sora mumbled as the Keyblade appeared in his mouth. The wolf pointed the weapon at the door and the blade glowed with a brilliant light. Within seconds, the clicks of a lock reached the animals ears and the door slowly creaked open.

Puffin raised an eyebrow as the Keyblade vanished. "Nice trick ya got there."

Sora grinned. "Comes with the job."

Slowly, the animals stuck their heads around the door, causing it to creak more as it opened. They found themselves looking into a massive room made entirely of stone with a large window in the back. The light from the sun cast a golden look about the place as a low fog covered the floor.

Flapping his wings, Puffin hovered in the air as the rest made their way into the room. "Alright," he whispered, looking around. "Let's hurry!"

"Easy for you to say," Speed muttered, the last to crawl through. Slowly, the door closed on his shell, stopping him in place. "Ouch…"

Sora and Jean-Bob slid to a halt, as did Puffin and Goofy. Immediately, they turned around to help Speed. Unfortunately, the door was heavy, which made the process difficult.

"Whenever I 'ave to do somezing quick," Jean-Bob muttered as he tried to push the door open, as Puffin pulled on Speed's head. "I alwayz bring a turtle!"

Suddenly, Speed popped out from between the door and the wall, causing them all to fall back as it slammed shut.

Sora stood up and shook the dust from his fur. "Now that that's over with," he turned to face two sets of stairs. "Which way should we go?"

Just then, Donald and Odette appeared in a window above the left staircase.

"I'm guessing that way?" Goofy asked, and the group hurried up the steps. Along the staircase were large windows that looked out over the lake, as well as the forest that surrounded the castle.

"Geez," Sora muttered, pausing to look out a window. "This forest is huge!"

Puffin stopped and hovered by the wolf's side, looking out with him. "Might've been a reason why Odette could not find her way to her prince."

Sora nodded and continued up the stairs. "All the more reason to get the map!"

Soon, the group came to a hall lined with rusty suits of armor covered in cobwebs. Looking around, they hurried down the hall, only to stop when they realized Goofy and Speed where still on the stairs, and had just reached the top.

"I think I pulled a muscle." Speed said, holding up his left arm, which dangled uselessly in the air.

Goofy nodded, holding up his right arm. "Me too."

"I'm gonna die!" Jean-Bob wailed. "I know it! I'm on a dangerous mission with not one, but _two _lame turtles!" He glared at said turtles and shook his fist. "You're gonna get us all killed!" He then hit a suit of armor in the leg.

With a creak, the armor tipped forward and rained down on the group. Sora and Puffin tried to stop the racket, but failed. Hearing footsteps on the stairs behind them, the group shot up the stairs to their left.

Sure enough, an old hag hurried down the stairs and looked at the pile of rubble, before turning around as Odette tapped her beak against the window.

Meanwhile, the animals hurried up the stairs and sprinted into a smaller room filled with books and a desk. Speed and Goofy stood in the center of the room with triumphant looks as Sora, Puffin, and Jean-Bob slid to a halt.

"Beat ya!"

Sora looked up at the map on the wall and turned to see Odette waiting at the window with Donald at her side. "Okay, let's get that map." Crouching down, Sora let Jean-Bob climb onto his back and he stood so the frog could get onto the desk.

Puffin flew over to the window and opened it, then flew back to the map and pulled out the pin that was keeping it up. Unfortunately, when the map rolled up, Jean-Bob was caught and rolled in it.

Puffing grabbed the map and gave it a glare before taking a deep breath and blew on one end, causing Jean-Bob to fly out the other and into a book titled _Swan Spells_. Just as he went to hand the map to Odette, the window was slammed shut by the old hag. With a cackle, she leered at the animals, her red eyes glinting wickedly.

"A-gosh…" Goofy hiccupped, shrinking back.

"Head for the door!" Sora yelled, sprinting forward.

Suddenly, the old hag was at the door, blocking their escape. Sora snarled and lunged at the hag, but was knocked back by a shadowy black arm. The group stared in horror as a mass of Heartless, all shaped like gargoyles, appeared behind the hag.

Puffin turned to the group, gesturing for them to gather up. "Alright, Jean-Bob goes deep, Speed gets the hand-off," He pointed to Sora. "You and Goofy clear the path. Ready?"

The animals nodded, hoping the plan would work. "Break!"

The hag raised a confused eyebrow, as the animals lined up like a football team, Speed holding the map and Puffin crouched behind him.

"Set," Puffin ordered as the Heartless advanced. "Hut-hut!" Speed immediately hiked the map to Puffin, who readied to throw it, but stopped when the hag ran at him. He then threw it back to Speed, who caught it in his mouth.

"I'm open!" Jean-Bob yelled, waving his arms. He then screamed as a Heartless jumped at him, but it vanished as Sora sliced the Keyblade through its body.

Taking the opportunity, Speed threw the map over the hag's head and to Jean-Bob, who caught it.

"Ah ha!" He shouted, then gasped as the hag grabbed him in a vice grip.

"Jean-Bob!" Goofy yelled and threw his shield, which slammed into the hag, making her drop the frog, but not the map.

"Get that map!" Puffin yelled as the hag ran from the room.

Sora pushed off the floor and raced after her, his paws pounding against the stone. Gathering his strength, the wolf leapt over the hag, snatching the map from her hand. "I got it!" He yelled, only to fall down the stairs and hit the wall with a crash. "Ow…"

Seeing the hag running at him with a broom in her hand, Sora tossed the map to Puffin, who ran down the hall.

"Hey!" Speed called, crouching down like a catcher. Puffin turned to see the hag with the broom raised above her shoulder like a bat, with Speed at the ready. Winding up, Puffin lifted his leg like a pitcher, and hurled the map.

The hag swung the broom, but missed, and Speed caught the map in his mouth, before shrinking into his shell.

Puffin grabbed a mop from a bucket and tried to get to Speed, but the hag slid the turtle's shell around like a puck, making it hard to reach him. With a growl, Sora sprinted at the hag and, aiming the Keyblade at the floor, quickly cast an ice spell.

The moment the hag stepped on the ice, she fell flat on her face. Speed, on the other hand, continued moving, forcing Jean-Bob to run and jump onto the moving shell. Puffin joined the frog as Goofy met the same effect as Speed, careening into Sora as he shot over the ice.

Looking over his shoulder, Sora saw the hag right herself up and he turned to see his friends sliding down a curling staircase.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." he whimpered, and bolted down the icy stairs, yelping as his paws slid on the surface. A cackled made him turn to see the hag was following them, and she was getting closer!

"Sora!" Puffin screamed.

"What now?" Sora yelled, only to scream as the animals shot over a gap in the staircase and flew towards a large window. The hag sailed over them and attempted to grab them, but missed and crashed into the wall. The animals were luckier in that they broke through the window, only to look down at the gators waiting in the moat below them!

Sora howled as he plummeted to the water below, wishing he could fly like Puffin or Odette!

"Of all the times to not fly!" He howled, not noticing the Keyblade glow with power. Suddenly, the wolf stopped falling and he looked down to see the gators a few feet below him, snapping at his paws.

With a yelp, Sora grabbed the Keyblade in his jaws and looked to see air swirling around the tip of the blade. He then looked to see the same air swirling under his paws like miniature tornados!

_The Gravity spell?_ Sora thought in disbelief, jumping as the gators startled him out of his thoughts. Trying to move, Sora pedaled his feet in the air, which only had some slight success.

Puffin laughed from the shore at the floating wolf. "That's the spirit Sora! Just remember!" He yelled as Sora leapt over one of the gator's gaping jaws. "No fear!"

With a growl, Sora jerked his head to the group as he dodged another snap from the gators. "Easy for you to say!" Snarling, Sora darted at the castle wall and pushed off towards the shore.

Unfortunately, he still had a lot of power behind him and when he tried to land, his legs gave out from under him. That, and the momentum from flying, caused him to barrel into the group, scattering them everywhere.

With a moan, Jean-Bob lifted his head from the ground. "A fun little mission complete with a catchy phrase…lets not do zat again!" He then fell back in exhaustion and they all sighed.

After their injuries where seen to the group surrounded the open map, taking in the details of the location of the lake with other kingdoms. Out of them all, Odette looked the hardest until she pointed at a kingdom with the tip of her wing.

"There's Derek's kingdom!" She declared eagerly, looking up at the rest of the animals. "When do we leave?"

Sora, who had been resting, lifted his head from his paws and scanned the animals, taking in the bandages and exhaustion. "Not soon enough, but with a few healing spells?" he glanced at Donald. "I think we'll be ready."

(_Sorry if this chapter was confusing, I tried to incorporate the song into the dialogue, and failed miserably…but I did have fun writing it. Hopefully, the next few chapters won't be as messy…_

_Please review and I promise more will come! I don't know when, since I have finals coming up, but they'll come!_)


	7. The Search Begins

Chapter 7: The Search Begins

The doe sniffed at the pile of moss and turned its head, ears pricked as it searched its surroundings. Slowly, the deer stepped away from the massive tree it had been grazing by and walked over to a patch of grass, bending its head so it could eat. A dark shadow sprinted lightly across the earth and behind the tree, causing the doe to lift its head. The animal's large black eyes darted to the tree and it turned away.

Suddenly, the bush next to the doe erupted as a large wolf tore through the leaves. The startled doe bolted away as the wolf raced after it, its large pink tongue hanging from its mouth as it panted. The wolf's black claws dug into the earth as it turned to avoid a large boulder. With a loud howl the wolf leapt into the air and straight at the doe's back, not seeing the tree that the doe barely dodged.

The wolf's head slammed into the heavy trunk and the animal slid to the ground, a large welt forming on its reddish-brown head. With a moan, Sora stood up on unstable legs and rubbed his head with a paw.

"Who put that there?!"

Sora blinked as his eyes focused, the black pupils shrinking back to reveal the blue irises. Since when did he go chasing after deer? Wasn't he supposed to be getting ready to help Puffin and Odette with the search?

With a light growl Sora turned away from the tree and walked a few steps, and stopped. All around him was nothing but forest. Where was the lake?

Sora blinked and turned his head, trying to find some sort of marker to send him to the lake. "What the – where? Where am I?"

"…Sora…"

With a yelp Sora jumped as a voice whispered his name, sending shivers down his spine. The wolf spun around as the voice whispered again, circling around him as his ears swiveled in each direction from where it came.

"Where are you?" Sora called as he turned again to face a tree with a hugely thick trunk. "Show yourself!"

For a moment the forest was still, a slight breeze blew through the leaves and ruffled Sora's fur. The wolf snarled and narrowed his eyes as a shadowed figure appeared around the side of the tree. As the figure came into full view, Sora's eyes widened.

Before him stood a tall man with wide eyes that held a stern gaze. A long blue robe helped accent his dark skin as he regarded the wolf carefully, inclining his head as he did. A mane of silver-grey hair tumbled down his back from a peaked blue hat that was decorated with a crescent moon and stars.

"It's been a long time, Sora." Yen Sid's eyes studied Sora as the wolf slowly dropped down into something resembling a bow. "Looking a little…wild now, aren't we?"

Sora let out a slight chuckle as he stood up. "Yeah, um, I kinda picked a fight with a sorcerer while trying to help a princess and was turned into a wolf. But," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm getting used to it."

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow. "Just like you're getting used to hunting?"

"No, I-" Sora stopped and sighed, turning away so Yen Sid would not see his face. "I don't know why, but I just felt like hunting. Which is weird, since I've never hunted before in my life." The thought of hunting had never appealed to him, even when living on the island with Riku and Kairi.

Sora turned back to Yen Sid and forced a grin. "I guess it's just a change of thought?"

"No," the sorcerer crossed his arms and stared at the wolf. "You know that is not the truth to what is happening to you."

The Keyblade master gulped. "Happening to me?"

"Yes. When Rothbart transformed you into a wolf, he changed more than just your form."

Sora blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Just like there is both darkness and light in the heart, there is also the human and the non." Yen Sid looked away from Sora, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. "By transforming you into a wolf, Rothbart opened your heart to not just the power of a wolf, but also its instincts."

"You mean," Sora stared at the sorcerer with wide eyes. "For all the time I've been a wolf, I've been loosing myself to the side that has become a wolf?"

"If you are not careful and do not hold onto your humanity, you could become a true wolf." Yen Sid turned back to Sora. "Possibly, forever."

Sora's entire body slumped at Yen Sid's words. And he sat down with a heavy thump. How could he have known that for every day he was a wolf, his humanity was slowly stripped away? He couldn't even remember how long he had been a wolf. A month? Two months? He didn't know.

"What do I do?"

Yen Sid narrowed his eyes slowly as the wolf looked up at him. "How do I stop myself from fully becoming a wolf?"

For a long time, Yen Sid studied Sora as the Keyblade master held his gaze. A small smile appeared at the edges of the sorcerer's face as he gave a light chuckle, one that Sora almost missed.

"You truly are a Keyblade Master." Yen Sid inclined his head and met Sora's gaze. "While Rothbart's powers are great, there is one flaw that he made with your spell." At Sora's questioning look, he continued. "Because he had cast a spell on one before you, your spell somehow became linked with theirs, giving you the same limitations and conditions as theirs."

"What do you-" Sora stopped as his mind began to reel with Yen Sid's words. "Wait a sec, are you telling me that…that my spell is linked to whoever Rothbart cursed before me?" Yen Sid nodded and the wolf's jaw dropped. "Then that means…if my spell is linked to Odette's…and she remains a swan by day, but becomes a human by night." He looked up to see Yen Sid's eyebrow quirked and the realization nearly knocked him over. "I can be a human again?"

"But only at night." Yen Sid shoved his hands into the wide sleeves of his robe. "Just as how the princess needs moonlight to transform, so will you, but while she requires the lake, you only need the light. From the moment the spell was cast, you and the princess became linked, Keyblade Master."

"That explains why I felt weird in the moonlight." Sora muttered. He turned back to Yen Sid. "This doesn't mean someone has to declare their love to the world for me, does it?"

The sorcerer shook his head. "No, but your spell is linked to the princess in that if her spell is broken, yours will be broken too. Also, just because you can become human does not mean your wolf half will vanish, but taking on your human form will help you remember who and what you truly are." Pulling his arms out of his sleeves, Yen Sid held up a chain with a gold crown hanging from it.

"My crown necklace!" Sora exclaimed as the sorcerer held it out to him. "I thought I lost it during my fight with Rothbart."

"I found it not too far from where you first discovered your new form." Yen Sid kneeled down and placed the necklace around Sora's neck. "I've added a little magic to it, so that you will always be linked to those who you need to protect." Standing up, the sorcerer backed away from Sora and stepped into a stream of sunlight. "I must leave this world now, but remember this, never loose sight of what you must protect, no matter the cost."

Sora looked up from his necklace. "What was-" he stopped, seeing he was alone. With a sigh, Sora looked at his necklace as it reflected the sunlight. "Added magic so I will be linked to who I need to protect…like _that_ helps! I've gotta protect a ton of people!" Just then, Sora felt a pull in his mind and he spun around to face a set of trees that seemed strangely familiar. Sora cautiously padded through the trees as the pull led him through the forest until he saw a familiar lake through the trees. With a burst of speed, Sora raced forward and the trees parted to reveal the crumbling ruins of Swan Lake.

Sighing in relief, Sora collapsed on the ground glad to be out of the forest. While he felt odd about his conversation with Master Yen Sid, it all seemed to make sense. If only he had found out sooner that he could become a human at night, then that might have helped stop his wolf half from growing. Sora rolled on his side and stared out at the lake, what would happen once the spell was broken for good? Would his wolf side disappear? Or would it linger?

"Sora!"

The wolf lifted his head to see Puffin running up to him, the broken end of the arrow tucked under his wing. "What're ya doin' lying out in the sun? It's almost time!"

"Time for what?" Sora asked, shaking the dirt from his fur as he stood.

Puffin rolled his eyes at the wolf. "For us to go find Derek!"

"Right." Sora followed the bird down the lake's edge to a small-secluded area that was hidden by a weeping willow tree. Donald was sitting on the ground while Goofy lay sunning himself on a fallen log that was half submerged in the lake.

Donald looked up as Sora and Puffin approached. "Where were you?"

"I was in the forest to get some air." Sora sat down as Puffin jumped onto the log and began pacing. "Where's Odette?"

"Jean-Bob wanted to talk to her before she goes to find Derek. Something about wanting to make up for how he's been acting." Donald rolled his eyes. "Probably another scheme to get her to kiss him."

Sora laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised." He then looked at the duck. "When I was in the forest, I saw Yen Sid."

"What?!" the duck quacked, startling Goofy. "You saw Master Yen Sid?"

"Yeah," Sora gestured to his necklace. "He gave me this, saying something about me being linked to whoever I must protect. He then said something about my spell being the same as Odette's, and that it connected us."

Donald and Goofy's eyes widened. "What'd he say?"

Before Sora could speak he felt a sharp tug in his head, just like when he was in the forest. Hearing voices, Sora looked up to see Speed swimming toward them with Jean-Bob standing on his shell, and Odette next to them. Blinking, Sora felt the feeling sink in that he was being directed right to Odette.

"Attention!"

Sora jumped at Puffin's yell, startled out of his thoughts. Jean-Bob let out a yelp as he was dumped off Speed's shell. All eyes were on Puffin as he began to pace back and forth on the log, his face all business.

"It is zero hour now troops. The time has come for us to find the prince and end Rothbart's magic once and for all!" The bird spun on his heals and pointed at Odette and Sora with his arrow.

"Odette, prepare for take off!"

The swan nodded firmly. "Right!"

"Sora! It is your job to protect us, the princess especially, from those dark Heartless and anything else that causes harm!"

"Yes sir!" Sora saluted Puffin and sprinted after Odette, watching as she took a breath and, spreading her wings, rose from the water. Puffin joined them a few minutes later and the two birds rose into the sky as Sora plunged into the forest. A rush of adrenaline coursed through Sora as he jumped over logs and dodged around trees, never taking his eyes off the puffin and white swan.

_I don't know what I'll do if flying heartless attack them, but I'll do my best!_ The wolf thought as he bounded over a fallen tree.

The horses walked through the forest slowly, their pace almost like a crawl. Derek gripped the reigns of his steed tightly as he scanned the trees for any sign of the Great Animal. Now that he knew it was a shape-shifter, he would have to be ready for anything. He knew that telling Brom about the creature being anything would scare his friend out of his wits, but he didn't want to take any chances.

When the forest became denser, Derek pulled his horse to a stop and jumped off to secure it to a nearby tree. Something about this forest had his nerves on edge and he knew, somewhere, he would find the Great Animal.

"He's in here Brom, I can _feel_ it!" his voice was just above a whisper.

Brom jumped off his horse and grabbed his bow. "How'll you know the Great Animal when you see it?"

Derek had to admit Brom was right, but he'd come too far to give up now. "I'll know." He stepped into the forest and secured an arrow to his bow. "Better stay close." Derek added, nearly dropping his bow when Brom stumbled into him from behind.

"I-if you say so."

The two men walked through the forest at a silent pace, Derek turning in one direction while Brom continued forward. Derek turned in a slow circle as he eyed the trees carefully, not wanting to miss anything that would give the animal away.

As Brom stepped around a tree, a dragonfly darted at his face. Frozen in horror, Brom grabbed for an arrow and pointed it at the speeding bug.

"D-D-Derek!" he yelled and fired the arrow, but missed the dragonfly. The arrow ricocheted off a branch and shot into the sky.

Sora sprinted up the side of a hill and stopped, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted for breath. He'd been running for hours to stay with Odette and Puffin and was exhausted. Puffin and Odette hovered not too far above him, allowing the wolf a quick breather.

Odette turned her head and looked out at the forest that lay bellow them. "We'd better keep an eye out for hunters."

"Good idea," Sora nodded. "No one would hesitate to make a nice couple of trophies out of a group like us."

Puffin laughed. "At ease my friends! I could smell a human a mile away!" Just as he spoke, an arrow flew through the air and grazed the top of the bird's head. Puffin screamed in shock and spun around. "Who-who did that!"

"You're the one who can smell a human a mile away!" Sora growled, jumping up. "You tell me!"

Suddenly a voice was carried through the air, making the trio turn their heads.

"Derek!" the faint call rang in Sora's sharp ears and his head shot up, as did Odette's.

"Derek?" the swan whispered eagerly as her eyes widened. "He-he's here!"

Sora and Puffin looked at each other and they blocked Odette's path, Puffin holding her face for attention.

"No, no! You'll not loose control! We need to follow the plan!"

"He's right!" Sora yelped as Odette struggled in Puffin's grip. "You can't just reveal yourself to Derek when you're a swan! He'll-"

Odette shot from Puffin's hold and dove into the forest.

"Odette!"

Sora sprinted to the edge of the hill and watched as the white swan vanished beneath the trees. "We've gotta find her! Derek will kill her if we don't!" Puffin nodded and the two bolted down the hill and raced into the forest as the shadows of the trees closed in around them.

"How do ya find a swan in a forest?" Puffin cried as he darted around a tree.

Leaping over a boulder Sora's paws landed heavily on a twig, snapping it. "I dunno," he whispered, not seeing the crown on his necklace flash in the light. "But we'll have to try!"

Derek's boots splashed into a creek as he looked around the forest, his bow at the ready. The sudden snap of a twig made him sprint for cover and he pulled back the arrow, whipping around for whatever made the sound. Realizing there was nothing around, the prince relaxed and continued moving.

Odette flew through the forest, her wings slicing through the air as she searched for Derek. She knew he was close, she didn't know why, but she could feel he was near. She knew it was dangerous to go alone without Sora and Puffin, but she had to see Derek for herself.

Suddenly, her eyes fell on a figure in the woods and her heart leapt. It was him!

"Derek." Odette whispered, and flew trough a beam of sunlight.

Gold flashed in Derek's side vision and he turned to see a shape flying through the sunbeams, light reflecting off its back as it moved. Darting behind a tree, Derek watched as the form of a swan appeared in the light, and it was flying right to him!

"A swan?" Derek was confused as to why a swan would be flying in his direction, until he remembered the king's words. "It's not what it seems…of course!" What would be more innocent than the form of a swan?

Sora and Puffin raced through the forest, desperately searching for Odette. Sora knew that somewhere in the forest, the heartless where waiting for them. The chilly feeling of darkness was creeping down his spine, but not as much as his fear of Odette in danger. More than the heartless, Sora was afraid of what would happen if Derek found Odette as a swan. What if he killed her? Would that end the spell and revert her to her human form? Yen Sid's words of them being linked through the spell sent a shiver through his body. What would happen to him if Odette was killed?

"See anything?" he glanced up at Puffin, but the bird shook his head. As they bolted by a cluster of trees, Sora skidded to a halt. Puffin halted mid-air and the two froze at what they saw; a white swan was flying through the trees towards a man who was half-hidden behind a large tree. In the man's grip was a bow with a secured arrow.

Horror stricken, Sora and Puffin watched as the man pulled back his arm and drew the arrow.

"Odette!" Puffin gasped and they raced for the swan, not seeing the mass of black shadows rise up behind them.

Taking a deep breath, Derek darted from his cover and aimed his arrow at the swan. "This one's for Odette!" he yelled, and fired.

"Odette!"

Puffin crashed into Odette, knocking her out of harm's way as Sora leapt into the air and caught the arrow in his jaws. The wolf slammed into the ground and slid in the dirt, his paws scratching at the ground to right himself. Sora looked up and watched as Puffin and Odette took off into the sky and sighed in relief. An arrow pierced the tree next to him and Sora bolted away, glancing over his shoulder to see Derek running after him with his bow at the ready. But it wasn't Derek that made Sora turn tail and run. It was the army of heartless behind him, and standing in front of them, was Pete.

The tubby villain grinned as he watched the wolf race out of the trees with the prince behind him.

"Get them."

(_Cliffhangers…I does them! Keep up the reviews, and the updates will come!_)


	8. The Hunter and the Hunted

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Swan Princess or Kingdom Hearts…must I say that every chapter?_

Chapter 8: The Hunter and the Hunted

If the situation could get any worse, Sora didn't care. All around him were Heartless, all in different forms. While the gargoyles took to the sky, wolves ran through the forest, blank yellow eyes glaring into the Keyblade Master as they snapped at his sides.

The Keyblade appeared in a flash and Sora lashed out at the Heartless, tearing into their shadowy black bodies. Up in the sky he heard Odette and Puffin as they attempted to ward off the creatures.

_I've gotta get to them!_ Sora jumped over a wolf and swung his paw, clawing the shadow's face. _But how am I gonna do that? I can't fly!_ Just as the words ran through his mind, the wolf stopped and mentally slapped himself. _Wow am I dumb…_He scanned the forest, taking note where the Heartless wolves where.

_I'll need to clear some space…_

Taking a deep breath, Sora charged into the shadowy mass and swung the blade left and right. The Heartless, seeing the glowing blade, jerked back as the brown wolf raced forward. Clenching his jaws, Sora gathered his strength and jumped into the air. The crescent-shaped blade latched onto a thick branch and Sora was thrown off the tree and straight into the air, leaving a faint trail of golden dust behind him.

A gargoyle roared as it swung a heavy paw at Odette in a clumsy attempt to grab her. The swan flew back and whipped her beak into the eyes of the Heartless, blinding it. The creature shrieked in pain and clutched at its face, only to vanish as Puffin crashed into its gut.

"These fella's are tough!" Puffin gasped, darting away from another.

Odette veered out of reach from a gargoyle, only to be snatched by one from behind. The swan cried out in pain as her wings were pinned forcibly to her sides. The gargoyle barked out what sounded like a victorious laugh as Odette struggled in its powerful grip.

Suddenly, the gargoyle went ridged with pain and Odette wriggled out of its arms. The swan turned to see a crescent moon blade stab through the Heartless' chest and the creature faded to shadow.

Odette's eyes widened as she stared at the wielder of the Keyblade. "Sora? Are you…_flying_?"

Sora grinned and flipped the Keyblade in the air. "You bet!" A sheen of gold dust surrounded the red-brown wolf as he hovered in the air, his feet wobbling as he struggled to steady himself.

"How?" Puffin whispered, then ducked as a gargoyle swung at his head.

"I just thought a happy thought!" Sora yelled and dove, his paws moving in the air as if he were running. The Keyblade flew through the air and pierced a gargoyle in the stomach. The wolf broke through the shadow and sliced through a gargoyle's wings, sending the creature plummeting to the earth below.

Back in the forest, Derek let loose a trio of arrows. He watched with a mix of fascination and horror as the black wolves vanished in a swirl of shadowy flames. Their eyes bored into him as they advanced slowly, their fangs dripping saliva.

"What are these things?" he whispered, stabbing a wolf with an arrow and letting it loose on another. He glanced up at the sky to see the white swan, his target, dodge the arms of a black gargoyle. Suddenly, a silver and white object flew through the air and stabbed the gargoyle in the back. Derek's eyes widened as the brown wolf that had stopped his arrow flew by the weapon and grabbed it in its jaws.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. _A flying wolf?_

Firing an arrow into what he hopped was the last of the wolves; Derek notched an arrow into this bow and lifted it to the sky. In the shadows of the trees, Pete watched with interest as the prince took aim.

_That's it,_ the villain thought with a grin. _Take out the kid, and the princess is next!_

Sora jerked his head to the side and the Keyblade shot through the air to spear what he hoped to be the last of the gargoyles. His breath was heavy and his muscles burned but he would not stop until all the Heartless were gone. Just as he turned to look for Odette a sharp pain laced through his back and the wolf let out a cry of pain, his vision turning to black.

"Sora!" Odette screamed as Sora fell from the sky, the Keyblade nowhere to be seen. The swan shot through the air to the unconscious wolf with Puffin behind her. Trying to grab hold of the limp body, they did not see the danger above them until a shadow covered them. The birds turned to see a gargoyle above them and screamed.

The sound jolted Sora awake and the Keyblade flashed into his jaws as the Heartless raised its claws. Before it could attack, an arrow shot through its chest and the creature vanished in a swirl of shadows. Not caring about what happened to the Heartless, Sora gripped the Keyblade and concentrated on his magic.

"Gravity!"

A cyclone of wind surrounded the wolf, slowing his descent as he crashed through the trees and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. The air in Sora's lungs whooshed out of his mouth and he gasped in pain.

"Sora!" Odette yelled.

"I'm okay!" Sora wheezed, struggling to his feet. Turning his head, he saw Derek scanning the forest until his eyes rested on him. "Oh…great!" he hissed and looked up at Odette. "Move it!"

In a swirl of dirt and rocks Sora spun around and raced away through the forest. Behind him, he heard Derek's breathing and his feet pounding on the earth. Increasing his speed, Sora glanced up at Puffin and Odette.

"Phew!" Puffin gasped, fanning himself with a wing. "That was close! But the plan's working!" He glanced down at Derek and grinned. "Here he comes!" Turning his head, Puffin gasped when he saw the distance Sora and Odette where covering.

"Hey, slow down you two!" He hollered, pulling on Odette's feet. " You're going to loose him! Slow down!"

"He's too close!" Odette gasped.

"Too close?" Puffin scoffed. "He can't even see us anymore, let alone-" An arrow shot through the air and grazed his chin, leaving a trail of smoke.

Sora growled as he launched himself over a boulder and raced up a cliff. "You where saying?" The wolf leapt over a crack and glanced up at Odette. "That prince of yours sure can move!"

Odette looked worriedly at the wolf as he narrowly avoided another of Derek's arrows, the point sinking into a tree. "I told you," she glanced at Puffin. "He's faster than you thought!"

Puffin laughed, but the sound was nervous. "Don't worry Odette, I've been taught just what to do in situations like this!"

"Well?" The swan pushed. They where now over a mass of rocky cliffs, and Derek was gaining.

Puffin stuttered as he tried to remember what to do. "We-I-uh!"

"Anytime now bud!" Sora howled from atop the cliff directly below the birds. The wolf swallowed as Derek pulled back the arrow and aimed at Odette.

"Puffin!"

On cue, the bird's eyes lit up. "Yes! Yes! When the archer has you in sight, fly into the sun to use it's light!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "And me?"

"You're a wolf!" Puffin yelped. "Use the shadows! Now," he turned to Odette. "Follow me!" and they shot into the sky.

* * *

Derek watched as the wolf raced up the rocky cliff, the creature never leaving the swan and black bird. The image of the wolf flying through the air confused the prince almost as much as the swan flying straight to him. _Whatever that wolf is,_ he thought as he reached for another arrow. _It refuses to leave the swan's side, as does the black bird._

Sprinting to the edge of a rocky cliff, Derek pulled back the arrow to aim at the swan, but he glanced at the wolf. The beast was positioned directly below the birds and was barking at them, but from where Derek stood, it seemed more like the wolf was communicating. Ignoring the yelps, Derek turned his full attention to the white swan and pulled the arrow taught.

Suddenly the two birds shot into the sky and the wolf jumped down the cliff and into the forest below. Because Derek was so focused on this target, he did not realize where they where going until the sun's bright light burned his eyes. Derek grunted in pain and shielded his stinging eyes, lowering his bow as he tried to make out the faint shape of the swan. As quickly as he could, Derek inched down the cliff and to another that the swan had to its back.

* * *

Sora bounded off the rocks of the cliff into the forest, his claws gripping the earth to stop from falling. Chancing a look over his shoulder Sora watched as Odette and Puffin flew high up until the sun covered their forms. _Not a bad way to hide from the prince._ He thought and sprinted behind a tree.

Suddenly, Puffin's squawk startled Sora and he looked up to see that Derek was no longer on the cliff, but had snuck to another that overlooked Odette. Sora's eyes then dropped to the setting sun and he froze.

_Sunset…_His breath caught in his throat. _We need to hurry!_

A cluster of leaves drifted down on the wolf's head and he looked up to see Odette and Puffin hovering over a branch above him. Both where panting and a frightened look filled Odette's eyes.

"What happened?" Sora whispered, shrinking into the shadows as Derek leapt off the cliff and into the forest.

Odette gasped for breath. "He snuck around us while we where in the sunlight and almost shot us."

Sora gulped as he watched the prince scan the forest, his eyes searching every little detail of the forest. "We're gonna need to think of something, and fast!" The wolf looked up at Puffin and the bird grinned.

"A bird should remember the possum said: when there's no escape," he grabbed a cluster of red berries and mashed them against his chest, covering the white feathers in a blood-like juice. "Ya have to play _dead_." Puffin chuckled at Sora and Odette. "It'll give the right touch. Now, wait till I give ya 'ah-ha'!" Giving a thumbs up, Puffin flew over to Derek and suddenly went ridged and fell to the ground.

Neither Sora nor Odette breathed as they watched the prince slowly approach the 'dead' bird. He relaxed his bow and looked at the bird with a perplexed expression.

Suddenly Puffin jumped up and clamped his beak over Derek's foot, causing the prince to leap back in shock. Holding his injured foot, Derek watched as Puffin bolted into the sky.

"Ah ha!" Puffin cawed triumphantly, giving his friends the thumbs up that they could go. "That'll put some distance between us."

Odette shot from the tree as Sora sprinted away, making sure to run a wide circle around Derek. Sora tried his best not to grin as he ran through the forest, his eyes never leaving Odette.

_Finally,_ His face broke into a smile. _Derek will know the truth and the spell will be broken. Rothbart's power will be destroyed and Odette will be free! Then I can finally go back to finding Kairi!_ At that, Sora's paw caught on a tree root and he stumbled. _Kairi…I hope she's okay_.

After running for what felt like hours, the gleam of Swan Lake appeared through the trees. Sora sprinted forward and slid on the stone walkway as he turned to where the group was to meet.

On top of a steep cliff, Jean-Bob and Speed scanned the skies while Donald and Goofy searched the forest.

"I hope this works." Donald muttered as he turned to the woods for the umpteenth time.

"No sign of them yet." Speed said, turning his head to the direction of the rising moon.

Jean-Bob huffed as a firefly buzzed by his head. "I hope zat petty puffin knows what 'he's doing!"

Goofy, who had been watching the forest, suddenly perked up and waved his arms. "Incoming!"

The animals turned to see Odette and Puffin flying towards them as Sora ran up the hill to them from the forest below. Jean-Bob snatched a pair of fireflies out of the air and began waving them about to get the other's attention.

Seeing the moving lights, Puffin let out a laugh. "There they are!"

As Odette and Puffin landed on the cliff as Sora joined them. The wolf collapsed on the ground, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted in exhaustion.

"So…much…running."

Puffin watched Derek exit the forest and come to a stop at the lake's edge, staring in awe at the scene before him. The black bird turned to Odette and his expression grew serious. "It's almost time Odette." He said and pointed to the rising crescent moon.

Odette stared at the moon and her heart dropped as realization crept into her thoughts. "I…I can't do it!" she whispered, much to the shock of the animals.

"What?" Sora jumped up. "But-but-the moon!"

The swan turned to Sora with tears in her eyes, making his ears droop in sorrow. "He'll _kill _me Sora! If I go down there, he will shoot me!"

Puffin shook his head and looked at the swan. "Ya don't do it now Odette and you'll loose yer chance for life!"

"He's right," Donald sighed and looked at the ground. "You've done so much to bring him here. It would be pointless to give up after all you went through."

Odette gazed at her friends with sadness and nodded slowly. "Alright," she managed through a tight throat. Speed nodded to her as Jean-Bob looked away in pain. "I'll do it…"

"Go!" Puffin urged and the swan took off and slowly descended to the lake below.

Sora watched Odette go and looked up at the moon with a cold suspense in his heart. The suspense turned to fear when he saw the faint black cloud drift across the thin moon, blocking the silver light from the lake.

"Oh no…" he whispered and sprinted down the hill.

* * *

Derek stared out at the lake before him, taking in the strange sheen of the water and the crumbling ruins of what was once a great castle. This place, there was something about it that was mesmerizing to him. Was it the beauty of the lake? Or the tragic pride of the fallen castle?

_Why would the swan lead me here?_ He scanned the water for the bird and its companions, but nothing could be seen.

Just as he was about to turn around, movement caught his eyes and he looked up to see the swan descending to the lake's surface. Something about the swan made him stop as he reached for one of the few arrows he had left. Why was it exposing itself to him so willingly? Where was Odette?

Dismissing his thoughts, Derek glared at the swan coolly as he pulled back the arrow.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Not good. Not good. Not good!" Sora hissed and tripped over a rock, trying to catch himself and crashing to the ground. The wolf jumped up and ran forward, his paws pounding on the ground heavily. Tired as he was from fighting the Heartless and avoiding Derek's arrows, Sora pushed himself towards the lake as Odette continued her descent to the water.

_With the moon out of sight, she can't transform!_ Sora's claws slipped on a loose root and he stumbled. _Derek's not gonna hesitate to shoot her now! He'll kill her and not know who she really is until it's too late!_

* * *

As Odette landed softly on the lake, Sora crashed through the trees and raced to the water. _Man I wish I could be human!_

Odette relaxed as her webbed feet entered the water and she settled herself on the surface of the lake, ready for the transformation to start. Bending her neck the swan gasped as she was met by the sight of her swan form and she looked up to see a dark cloud blocking the moon. Odette spun around to see Derek pull back the string of his bow and aim at her. For her heart.

A flash of black feathers shot through the air and Puffin sideswiped Derek's head. The startled prince grunted in pain and released the arrow up into the sky and Puffin cawed.

Startled, Odette jumped as something crashed through the trees and she turned to see Sora running to her. The wolf splashed through the water and halted in front of the swan, sending water everywhere.

* * *

"Sora!"

Sora looked over his shoulder to Odette as he planted himself firmly between the swan and Derek.

"What are you doing?"

A snarl rippled through the wolf's throat as Derek whipped around to face Puffin. "I'm not going to let him kill you Odette! You know he won't hesitate to shoot you!"

Odette swatted his leg with her wing angrily and he turned to her. "And he will likely do the same to you!"

Sora growled and jerked back to face Derek. "Better me than you!" The wolf stood his ground and watched as Derek pointed an arrow at Puffin's chest.

"C'mon!" he pleaded to the moon. "Anytime now!"

The moment Sora finished speaking, a golden light appeared beneath his paws and he turned to see the water rise around Odette. The wolf grinned victoriously until he realized the forest around him had vanished behind a sheet of swirling water and light.

"What the-" Sora yelped in shock as his body was lifted from the lake's surface and into the air. Silver light encircled his body, covering his limbs and tail. Sora tried to shake off the light but nothing would work. And then he felt the change.

His claws retracted into his paws, which began to sprout five long appendages. His arms and legs shifted and grew and his tail vanished. The fur that covered his body faded away, revealing tan skin. His muzzle became shorter and his fangs dulled to flat bony surfaces. His ears slid down to the sides of his head and shrank as the edges rounded. Cloth covered his body in the form of a shirt, pants, boots, and a jacket.

Then just as fast as it began, the water around Sora collapsed and he dropped. Catching himself on all fours, Sora shook his body and froze when he did not feel his thick fur free of water. Looking down, Sora was meet by a pair of two hands splayed in the water, free of red-brown fur and black claws. Glancing beneath him he no longer saw the long bushy tail, but two long legs that where on their knees covered by large black pants.

A strange feeling sank into Sora's body as he lifted his hands from the water and turned them over.

"Sora?"

The Keyblade Master turned his head and looked up at the face of Princess Odette. "Odette?" His voice sounded strange in his ears, not as clear and a little rough.

"You…you're human!" The princess gasped.

Sora laughed nervously and stared at his hands. "Yeah…I…I guess I am." Remembering where he was, Sora turned his head to see Derek staring at them in complete shock.

A wide grin appeared on Sora's face and he glanced at Odette. The princess was now staring at the prince with an expression that Sora had never seen before. It was a complete mix of happiness and longing. "Mission accomplished." He whispered as Odette slowly smiled at the man she loved.

"Hello Derek."

(_Yeah, I know a lot of people end the scene with that quote but it works so well! Bonus points to those of you who guess right on how Sora was able to fly! With the story finally picking up, I'm sure that the chapters will come much faster. I'm still interested to see what you guys think will happen to Sora when Odette dies._

_Anywhozle, keep on reviewing and I'll keep updating!_)


	9. Tomorrow Night

(_And now for the scene we all love: where Derek and Odette are reunited! What will the prince think when he learns about not just Odette's spell, but Sora as well. How will he react? Let's find out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the story and characters of the Kingdom Hearts series and the movie Swan Princess…there is no justice._)

Chapter 9: Tomorrow Night

Derek's reaction was immediate. The moment Odette spoke his name he dropped his bow and raced across the water. Odette hurried towards him and the two met in an embrace that told Sora more than any words put together. Derek spun Odette in the air, water flying all around them. Setting the princess down, Derek closed the small gap between them with a passionate kiss as Odette wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sora looked away from the couple with a smile, trying to give them the small bit of privacy he could. Realizing he was still kneeling in the water, Sora went to stand and stumbled back as his arms wheeled in the air. _What the?_ _Don't tell me I forgot how to walk on my own two legs!_ He thought as he tried to find his balance. _Now I know how Ariel felt when she first learned to walk!_

Odette pulled away from Derek, only so she could breathe, and smiled up at his face as a wave of love crashed through her body. It had been so long, and now she was finally reunited with the man she loved.

"Oh, Derek," her voice was a soft sigh. "I've missed you so."

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat as he smiled back at Odette. "No one believed me, but I knew!" All the doubts that his mother, Rodgers, and the rest of the kingdom had about Odette being alive vanished from his thoughts. He had been right all along, and now he would prove to them that they were wrong.

Before Odette could respond, a yelp that was followed by a loud splash made her turn. Derek followed her gaze to see a boy of fifteen or so years with outrageously spiked brown hair sitting in the shallows of the lake a few short feet from where they stood. The boy turned his head to them and Derek felt his body go ridged as he recognized the blue eyes of the wolf from the forest.

Sora let out a growl of irritation as he felt the backseat of his pants soak up the lake water. Never in a millions years did he think he would forget how to walk, let alone stand, on two legs and have to relearn all over again!

Remembering that Derek and Odette where standing nearby, Sora turned to the couple and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head and felt his cheeks grow hot. "Just learning how to walk."

Odette smiled and shook her head at Sora and turned back to Derek. "Derek, I would like you to meet my friend Sora." The boy waved a dripping wet hand at the prince and slowly stood, his legs quivering from the effort. Seeing the questioning look on Derek's face, Odette sighed, as she knew this would not be easy to explain.

Derek looked from Odette to Sora as question after question tumbled through his mind. "The flying wolf from the forest, that was you wasn't it?"

Biting his lip nervously, Sora ran a hand through his hair. It felt weird to have fingers again. "Yup. The heartless where attacking Odette and I had to think of something that would help me get to her."

"And, now you're a human." Derek said his eyes focused on the boy. "How? Are you a werewolf?"

Sora blinked in surprise at Derek's question and Odette shook her head. "No Derek, he's under a spell that trapped him in the body of a wolf. He and his friends have helped keep me safe from the heartless."

"Heartless?" Derek was at a loss of words.

"The shadows that you saw in the forest." Sora answered, wobbling as his balance slipped and he toppled into the water face-first. "Stupid quadruped-biped transformation!" he yelled in frustration. "This _never_ happened with the Pride Lands or Atlantica!" Lifting his face out of the water, Sora pushed off the ground just as he felt hands grab his arms and he looked up to see Odette and Derek holding him. "Thanks guys."

Derek studied the boy as he righted himself; he was indeed the strangest person he had ever met, considering the fact he had moments ago been a wolf. "I think I've heard of the heartless," an image of a squatty black creature with a bulbous head and bent antennae from a book appeared in his mind. "They are creatures made of darkness and hunt for the hearts of others and can take on a variety of different forms."

Sora's eyebrows shot up from the description and he nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's a pretty good definition of them. How'd you know?"

"I came across it in a book while researching the Great Animal." Derek said and turned to Odette. "After I discovered what happened, I did everything I could to find the answer to your disappearance. And, now that I've found you," He pulled Odette into a tight embrace and held her as if she would disappear.

Odette pushed herself from Derek and met his eyes. "Listen to me Derek," The tone of her voice caught Sora off guard and he realized that she sounded fearful. "You can't stay here." 

"What?" Sora gaped at her and Derek blinked.

"Can't stay?" The prince repeated, sure that he heard her wrong. "No I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

Odette fought the urge to hold him as she planted her hands firmly on his chest. "I'm sorry Derek but-"

"Odette!"

Sora froze as Rothbart's voice carried to them through the air. Not now!

"Oh no!" Odette cried, turning in the direction of Rothbart's voice.

Derek grabbed Odette's hands and she turned to him. "Who is it?" he demanded, his voice tight. "What's going on?"

"It's him!"

"Who?"

Sora growled and moved next to Odette as if to block the couple from view. "The guy who has her under a spell."

"Who does?" Derek's voice was hard with anger and he glared at where the voice was coming from. "Let him come, I'll-"

"No!" Odette grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the shore. "He has great power! You must go!"

Derek turned around and held her arms. "Then you're coming with me!" His face fell when Odette shook her head.

"I can't! When the moon sets, I'll turn back into a swan!" Grabbing Derek's arm, Odette pulled him out of the water and onto the stone steps that led into the forest. "Please Derek, you have to trust me! Go!"

Sora splashed through the water as he followed them to the shore, his eyes scanning the forest for Rothbart. _Of all the times for him to show up early!_ He returned his attention to Odette, who was trying to get Derek to leave before Rothbart could see him.

"There has to be some way to break the spell!" Derek said, not wanting to leave Odette.

"Oh there is!" Odette smiled at him. "You must make a vow of everlasting love."

"I make it!" Derek declared. "It's all I ever wanted."

Sora winced and shook his head. "There's more to it than just that. You'll have to prove your love to the world."

Derek looked at Sora with wide eyes. "How?" The boy's face fell and he shook his head. Derek turned to Odette and saw her face held the same expression. "How?"

"I-" Odette stuttered nervously. "I don't know!"

"Odette!" Rothbart's voice rang through the forest, making them jump.

"Go!" Odette urged and pushed Derek down the path, her fear rising in her chest.

Derek ran down the path and stopped as an idea occurred. "The ball…" he whispered and turned back to Odette. "Tomorrow night, come to the castle and before the whole world I will make a vow of everlasting love!"

"Odette!"

With a snarl, Sora whirled around to where Rothbart was coming. _You're ruining the moment!_

Odette turned in the direction of her name. "I'm coming!" She yelled and glanced back to Derek. "Go!"

"Tomorrow night!" Derek said, taking something from around his neck.

"Yes," Odette sighed. "Tomorrow night. Now go!"

A flash of gold flew through the air and Odette reached out to catch the heart shaped necklace, the swan engraving winking at her in the moonlight. With a last glance at Derek, Odette turned around to face Rothbart. Sora walked to her side and glared into the forest.

"Boy do I want to hurt someone right now." Sora growled as Rothbart drew nearer.

Odette closed her hand around the necklace and looked at the boy. "What will you say when he sees you as a human?"

Sora shrugged and glanced at the moon. "Dunno. But it'll be interesting to see his face when he finds out I'm not a wolf!"

Suddenly a shadow passed over his face and Sora stumbled forward as a sharp pain knifed through his stomach. Gasping, Sora clutched his middle as his knees gave out from under him. "Wha-what's happening?"

Odette grabbed his arm to steady him as the animals hurried forward. Sora grunted as his body lurched to the ground and a stabbing pain laced through his body. Fighting the urge to scream, Sora threw his hands to the ground and watched in horror as red-brown fur began to sprout from his skin.

"No," he gasped mournfully as his teeth sharpened into fangs. "I just became human again! I can't go back to being a wolf now!" The pain in his body grew as his face grew longer and his ears stretched into points. His nails blackened and the tips sharpened as a long busy tail grew from his back. Spots of light danced in his eyes and Sora collapsed to the ground.

Panting heavily Sora looked up into the concerned faces of his friends and rolled onto his side. With a low whimper, Sora struggled to his feet and looked down at his paws. _So much for being human_.

"Odette!"

The group looked up to see Rothbart emerge from the forest, his face a mask of annoyance. "Didn't you hear me calling?"

Odette's arms had been holding Sora's shoulders and she gave him a small squeeze and stood to face the sorcerer. "I-" her voice faltered, completely at a loss of words. "I-"

Rothbart turned to a cluster of bushed and shoved them aside. "I thought I heard…voices." His eyes fell on Jean-Bob and the frog squatted down and immediately began croaking.

"Odette…Odette…"

Sora choked on a laugh and Odette's eyes lit up.

"Voices?" she echoed and glanced down at the wolf.

"Yes," Rothbart faced her. "Voices."

Behind the bushes, Donald, Goofy, Puffin, Speed, and Jean-Bob waited for Odette's answer as she continued to stutter.

"Well…I-I-"

Rothbart narrowed his eyes at the princess. "You, what?"

Unable to take the suspense, Sora stepped in front of Odette and looked up at Rothbart. "Odette and I were talking and-"

"I've decided," Odette cut off his words. "To become your queen."

Jean-Bob, who had been perched on Speed's shell, fainted as the animals froze in shock. Even Sora, who knew Odette was going to say something unexpected, was shocked by her words and his legs gave out from under him. The only one who seemed happy about the news was Rothbart.

"No, you mean?" the sorcerer laughed gleefully. "Odette, you've made me so happy! I'll be a good king, you'll see!" Rothbart went down on one knee and grinned. "I'll wear nice clothes and…I'm going to get my beard trimmed!"

Sora wanted to gag as he watched the sorcerer jump up and spin around. _This guy is really milking it!_ He glanced up at Odette, who looked like she wanted to run screaming from the place. _I'm not sure this is the best of ideas, but let's hope it works._

"Oh, by the way." Rothbart's change in tone made Sora freeze. "You wouldn't happen to know who _this_ belongs to," A red longbow appeared in his hand and Sora felt his jaw hit the ground. "Would you?" Rothbart leered at Odette and she let out a gasp.

The fur on Sora's back stood on end as a low growl rumbled in his chest, growing louder as Rothbart began to taunt Odette.

"Come to the ball? I will make a vow of everlasting love!" With a laugh, Rothbart hurled the bow into the lake. "Thought you could fool Rothbart, did you?" The bow hit the lake with a splash and became a faint line in the water.

"Okay, that's it!" Sora roared and launched himself at Rothbart, his weight crashing into the sorcerer. Rothbart yelled in shock as his back slammed into the earth and Sora's heavy paws pinned him down. The wolf's claws pricked Rothbart's shoulders and he snarled in rage.

Bleach-white fangs flashed in the moonlight as Sora growled in Rothbart's face. "I've had just about enough of you and your magic!" With a snarl, Sora lunged at the sorcerer's throat but was thrown back by a powerful red and gold force. Sora slammed into the ground and slid to a painful halt in the dirt. He gasped in pain and shook his head to clear away his suddenly violent thoughts.

"Sora!"

Odette grabbed the wolf and helped him to his feet, glaring at Rothbart. "I will never be yours you creature!" she spat angrily. Standing up, Odette tightened her fists as held them to her sides. "I will marry Prince Derek, and you cannot stop me!"

Rothbart stood up and walked to Odette, standing much too close for her comfort. "Oh, I hate to tell you this Odette!" He grabbed her hand and she winced as he snatched the necklace from her fingers. "But you won't be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night." He turned around and walked away, flipping the necklace in his hand.

"If you want to stop me," Odette's voice shook with rage. "You'll have to kill me!"

Sora stared at the princess, horrified by her dare. Rothbart faced her and smirked, completely unfazed by her words.

"No, I don't think so. You see," his eyes glinted wickedly in the night. "You've forgotten one very important thing about tomorrow night." With a flourish, Rothbart pointed up at the sky and Sora followed his direction. "There is no moon."

Odette gasped and turned to the moon, seeing the small sliver that hung in the night sky. Her heart plummeted to her stomach and she began to cry, the tears flowing harder than they ever had before. Despite Rothbart's laughter, she could not find the strength to stand and collapsed on her knees, covering her face with her hands. The reflection of the moon rippled in the water as Odette's tears slipped through her fingers.

Everything she had done, everything Sora and Puffin had done to protect her from the heartless, and being hunted by Derek. All their hard work to retrieve the map to find Derek's castle. To show him the truth. Gone. Over. Pointless. Rothbart had known the whole time, letting her believe they had won. Now, it was over.

The sound of paws behind her made Odette look up from her tear-filled palms to see Sora gazing at her. The wolf let out a soft whine and Odette hugged the wolf, burying her face in his thick furred shoulder. Sora raised a paw and placed it over Odette's back in an attempt to hug her as the rest of the animals surrounded them.

No one dared to speak or even clear their throat as Odette cried, her misery affecting them all. Sora didn't bother to hold back his own tears as he thought of the hope that Odette had dared to keep, now broken by Rothbart. The urge to throw back his head and howl was overwhelming for him as the sorrow burned in his throat.

"What're we going to do?" Speed managed, his voice choked by sadness.

Donald wiped his eyes with his wing and shook his head. "I don't know...there has to be something we can do." He looked at Puffin, but the bird shook his head.

"I'm sorry friends, but I've got nothing."

Jean-Bob blew his nose and sniffed. "That's a first…"

Sora ignored the animals' words as Odette leaned against his body, her shoulders shaking with each sob. _We were so close…and now…it's too late_. The wolf looked up at the sky with tears in his eyes and tightened his half-hug on Odette. _It shouldn't be like this, not for her, and not for Derek_!

The words Yen Sid had said to him that morning swirled through his thoughts, haunting him with the memory that he and Odette where connected through the spell. _There has to be a way around the vow._ He thought_. A shortcut. A loophole. Anything! Anything that would release Odette from this curse!_

Sora's ears stood up when he realized he had spoken his thoughts out loud as the animals stared at him. Odette pulled away from the wolf, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks tear-stained. The princess wiped her face and managed a smile that made Sora's heart break.

"If there was something," she whispered, more tears filling her eyes. "We would have known by now." The princess shook her head and gazed out at the lake mournfully. "Rothbart beat us at his own game. He knew everything. From the very beginning when the spell was cast over me and then you."

"No." Sora shook his head, fighting back the tremor in his voice. "It can't be over now. There has to be something we can do!"

Goofy sniffled and looked at Donald. "Is there anything we could do?"

The duck shook his head slowly and tightened his grip on his staff. "Nothing comes to mind…except one thing." He looked up at the group, but his eyes were doubtful. "The only person who would have an answer is the one who cast the spell in the first place, and unless any of us is willing to try to get it from him…"

The animals bowed their heads and Odette succumbed to her weeping, her body trembling harder than before. Sora looked around at the group as they returned to their sadness and turned to Odette. The wolf pushed his head softly against the princess' shoulder and she lifted her head. With a small smile, Sora leaned to her and licked her cheek as if to wipe away the tears.

_There's gotta be something we can do,_ he thought as Odette smiled at him. The princess ran a hand over the wolf's head and scratched his ear.

"Thank you, Sora."

"Maybe," Puffin turned to the forest. "Maybe one of us can go find Derek and tell him what has happened!"

"Oh that's a great idea!" Jean-Bob scoffed. "Have a talking animal go find a prince who is probably at least a mile or two away by now and tell him that Odette can't attend the ball tomorrow night because there is no moon!"

Puffin turned to Jean-Bob with a glare. "Do you have any better ideas, 'Your Highness'? Because if you do, tell me! I'd love to hear them!"

"Stop it!" Speed yelled, startling the group. "Arguing about it won't make things any better!"

"Speed's right," Goofy said. "The more we yell about it, the more time we loose."

Donald nodded and looked at Puffin. "I agree with Puffin; one of us should go find Derek and tell him about what happened."

"Alright then," Puffin straightened his back. "Which one of us is the fastest and can track a prince who is miles away? Ah yes, Sora!" The group turned to the wolf, but he was gone. In his place was nothing more than a soft indent in the dirt and a faint scratch from his claws. A light trail of paw prints led to the stone path and vanished into the forest.

"Sora?" Puffin called. "Sora!"

"Sora!"

(_Ah yes, another cliffhanger! Now where do ya'll think Sora went? Will the animals try to find Derek themselves, or search for their missing wolf? We'll find out!_

_Obviously I lengthened the time between Odette and Derek, but that was for Sora's benefit. Yes, he didn't have a whole lot of time as a human but at least Rothbart didn't see him…I think…_

_Review, and I'll see you soon!_)


	10. No More Mister Nice Guy

(_Even though I don't want to say it, I'll say it! I do not own the Swan Princess or Kingdom Hearts_)

Chapter 10: No More Mister Nice Guy

Rothbart strolled through the forest to his castle, leaving the weeping princess to her pathetic friends. They really didn't have a clue who they were dealing with. Where they that dense to think that he would let them get away with bringing the prince to the lake and revealing the truth? He laughed at the thought and shook his head. Still, it was fun to fool them into thinking they had won.

Shoving the heavy wooden doors open, Rothbart stepped into the ruined castle and looked around. He really should fix up the place a bit, once the princess was dead and the world was his, of course.

"That was kinda risky, don't ya think?"

The sorcerer turned to see Pete leaning against a cracked pillar with his arms crossed over his large chest. "By letting them bring the prince here, you let them give away how to break the spell. Not to mention, show him where you've been keeping the princess all this time."

Rothbart laughed and waved a hand dismissively at the villain. "Do not concern yourself with my plans, I have everything under control. No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead." He stopped as Odette's words of the ball ran through his mind. "But on the other hand, Prince Derek's vow could ruin everything!"

Pete pushed off the pillar and dropped his arms to his sides, raising an eyebrow at the sorcerer. "So what're ya gonna do about it?"

"Obviously, I'll have to deal with him," Rothbart stroked his beard as he thought. "But…how?" Suddenly his face lit up as the Hag appeared at his side. "The vow!" Grinning wickedly Rothbart grabbed the Hag by the shoulders and leered at her. "I could get Derek to offer his vow to the wrong princess!"

The Hag squealed gleefully and Rothbart laughed, but Pete narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"And just who are ya gonna have Derek pledge his love to?"

Rothbart dropped the Hag and turned to Pete with a grin. "Simple! I'll make her," he gestured to the Hag. "Look like Odette!" At this the Hag cried out joyfully and began flattening her wiry gray hair in an attempt to make it more attractive.

Pete blinked. "But ain't that gonna take a lot of work?"

"Oh trust me," Rothbart sneered. "It'll be worth it. Because when Derek makes his vow to the wrong girl, Odette will die!" He held up a hand before Pete could protest. "Yes, yes, I know her heart is valuable to us, but don't worry. I have it all planned out."

Stopping to consider the sorcerer's words, Pete slowly nodded. "I guess that could work." His eyes narrowed again. "But, what about the kid? Ain't he connected to her through the spell too?" Pete almost winced at the dark light that danced in Rothbart's eyes.

"Oh yes, yes he is, and I intend on taking _full_ advantage of that. It will be fun to watch his humanity slip from his grasp as the princess dies." Rothart shook his head with delight and clenched his fists. "And I'll finish Derek off myself! Oh, I love it! I mean, this is really classy! This," he spun on his heal to Pete. "Is me!"

Pete snorted at the sorcerer's theatrics and nodded. "It sure is a hoot when those weaklings start to quake before you. And once you're the ruler of this world," he watched as the Hag scurried to Rothbart's feet to kiss them. "They'll be sure to treat you with respect."

Rothbart snapped his fingers and a cluster of pink heart-shaped bubbles appeared in the air and the Hag began popping them. "I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking." The Hag popped the last and it exploded in a burst of smoke and Rothbart shrugged.

Magic flew about the castle turning it into a bright display of colors and startlingly bright lights as Rothbart paraded around the space. Images of people appeared and disappeared in flashes of smoke and light. Somehow, Pete found himself caught up in the suddenly wild and crazy celebration with a trio of women that Rothbart had brought to life from a crumbling dry water feature.

"Vengeance is what I believe in my friend." Rothbart said with a grin. "I don't get mad, I get even!"

"And what about Odette?" Pete called while ducking to avoid a stream of magic and falling on his face. "How're you going to deal with her?"

Rothbart laughed as an image of Odette in swan form appeared before him. "Simple, we'll lock her away in the tower with no way out!"

Pete growled as he shoved through a crowd full of castle goers. "And the boy? You don't want to underestimate what he'll do to protect her!"

"Then," Rothbart glanced over his shoulder to the wide window behind him and a bush outside shifted. "We'll have test out the latest of the heartless. I know you've been waiting to try out the Huntsman, so why not now?"

A grin wormed its way onto Pete's chubby face as Rothbart grabbed the Hag from a dancing image of a short man in a purple hat. Red and gold light shot from his palm and the Hag's body grew tall with curves and a graceful figure. He then threw another round of magic and her face changed to that of Odette's

"Up to no good," he snapped his fingers and the gold necklace flashed onto the Hag/Odette's throat. "I love plotting, and I am so good when I'm rotten!" Rothbart laughed and his eyes flashed with magic. "From now on, it's no more mister nice guy!"

* * *

Sora padded through the forest at a quick pace as his eyes scanned the trees for Rothbart. _He's gone too far_, the wolf's lips pulled back in a snarl. _Making Odette think that we had a chance and crushing every bit of hope she had left!_ Jerking his head around, Sora narrowed his eyes. Slowly, the wolf lowered his head to the ground and inhaled deeply.

A sharp smell collided with his senses and Sora jumped as his mind began to register who it belonged to. Sora lowered his nose to the ground and followed the trail deeper into the forest. _No it can't be…Derek?_ His ears shot up and Sora looked ahead through the trees and the realization dawned on him.

_I can track him back to his castle and warn him about what happened!_ While excitement grew in his chest, another thought whispered in the back in his mind.

Rothbart.

Rage burned through his brain and Sora shook his head to clear it, but the emotion filled his thoughts. _I need to know what he's planning…how is he going to keep Odette from warning Derek?_

Sora turned his head from the scent that led into the forest to the looming castle at his left. He needed to warn Derek, but at the same time, needed to know what Rothbart was planning! If he knew, then he could give Derek the specifics on what to do to avoid whatever would happen. Or, he could go now and warn the prince.

_But…Odette…_

With a growl Sora turned away from the scent and made his way to the castle, making sure that his pace was quick but at the same time silent as could be. Sniffing the air to make sure it was clear, Sora padded up to the castle wall and carefully walked to the heavy wooden doors that he and the others had entered through to get the map. Sora blinked in surprise, had that actually been that same day? He shook his head at how much time had flown by, still unsure as to how long he, Donald, and Goofy had been at Swan Lake.

_Too long,_ he thought and peered through the crack between the two doors. Inside he saw Rothbart holding his hag sidekick by the shoulders and talking animatedly, and behind him was Pete.

"And just who are ya gonna have Derek pledge his love to?"

Sora's ears where completely erect as he tried to take in every word the villains said. Whatever they were talking about obviously had to do with the ball tomorrow night.

"I'll make her," he watched Rothbart gesture to the Hag. "Look like Odette."

At those words, Sora's legs gave out and he had to catch himself before he could fall. _Make the Hag look like Odette?_ His eyes widened as Pete questioned the amount of work it would take. Sora peered through the crack again, but the next words Rothbart said made him freeze in place.

"When he makes his vow to the wrong girl, Odette will die!"

Rothbart's voice echoed in Sora's ears, as he stood frozen in fear. Odette? Die? No. No. No! That couldn't happen, it just couldn't!

"But, what about the kid?" Pete's voice shook Sora from his trance. "Ain't he connected to her through the spell too?"

By now, Sora was completely pressed against the cold wood as he waited for Rothbart's answer.

"Oh yes, yes he is, and I intend on taking _full_ advantage of that." The wolf narrowed his eyes, only to have them pop out of his skull as Rothbart finished. "It will be fun to watch his humanity slip from his grasp as the princess dies. And I'll finish Derek off myself!"

Sora didn't need to hear another word. The wolf whirled around and bounded off the stone walkway and into a bush. With an irritated growl, Sora struggled out of the thick plant and raced away into the forest. Sliding to a halt Sora planted his nose to the ground and sniffed until he caught Derek's scent and bolted in its direction.

_I've gotta warn Derek!_ His eyes strained to see through the darkness and he barely avoided a thick tree. _I'll tell him what's going to happen and he can just stall until the real Odette reaches the ball! Or, something like that!_

Sora's paws pounded heavily on the ground and he ran on, never stopping. Tree roots and loose rocks caught his claws and made him stumble, but Sora refused to stop. Even when his lungs began to burn and his muscles ached, he did not stop. Finally, unable to bear another step, Sora trotted to a halt and collapsed on the ground. The sky was still dark and the moon was directly over his head.

_I'm still tired from the run today, and I've barely covered any ground!_ Sora whined and flopped onto his back with a heavy sigh. A low growl rumbled in his stomach and the wolf sighed. _Boy could I go for some food right about now._

As if on cue, a mouthwatering scent drifted his way and slowly wrapped around his snout. Sora stood and followed the tempting smell as if in a daze to a small clearing in the forest where an empty fire pit sat. Two tall poles straddled the pit to support another stick and hanging from it was a large haunch of fresh red meat.

Saliva dribbled in Sora's mouth and he licked his teeth as he slowly made his way to the enticing meat. A voice was screaming in his head that he should stop and turn around, but his stomach was too demanding for him to care. He was hungry!

Reaching the edge of the pit Sora glanced down to see that the coals had long since gone out and where cold. With a shrug, Sora leaned in towards the meat and placed a single paw into the pit. And that was his mistake.

Darkness rose to surround him as the ground gave way beneath Sora's paws and he screamed as he plummeted down the hole. Sora reached out desperately to grab the walls, but the dirt was too loose for his claws to grab and only caused it to fall into his eyes. A sharp pain pierced Sora's right shoulder and he howled as it sank deeper into his flesh as he continued his descent. Rough material suddenly met Sora's stomach and he gasped as his body crashed into something wide that was filled with gaps. It was only after a moment of struggling did he realize that the material was rope and the thing he had landed in was a net.

The pain in Sora's shoulder burned, causing him to struggle and become even more tangled in the net. A snarl above the wolf made him freeze and he flattened his ears as a sharp whistle shot through the air. Slowly, Sora looked up the hole and was met by a pair of heartless wolves. The shadows glared down at him and bared their fangs as a tall figure appeared between them.

Sora's eyes widened as the tall human-like shadow loomed over the hole, its face covered by a thick hood. The shape of a bow stuck out over its left shoulder, along with a quiver filled with arrows. The shadow kneeled down and grasped at something on the ground and the next thing Sora knew, he was being pulled up the hole in the tangled net. With a sharp tug, the net was yanked out of the hole and Sora collapsed painfully on the ground. The wolves circled him, growling, as the human shadow dropped the rope and stood, allowing Sora to get a full view of the heartless.

A thick hood covered the face in complete darkness, but two blank yellow eyes bored into Sora's frightened blue eyes. The shadow had a powerful warrior build and sported a large broadsword that hung at its side, as well as two axes that where shoved into its thick leather belt. Sharp spurs sat behind the heels of thick black boots, their wicked tips flashing in the moonlight. Sora's eyes traveled up the shadow's body and hovered on a strange black material that was tied around the hooded throat. The shadow lifted a single gloved hand to its hidden mouth and let out a loud whistle. Instantly a massive black horse with a flaming mane broke through the trees and reared back at the sight of the red-brown wolf. The shadow jumped up and, grabbing the horse's reins, pulled the raging beast back to earth. A chill ran down Sora's spine as he realized the cloak the shadow wore was made of multiple animal pelts, but the most noticeable to him was the large black pelt of a wolf.

_Not good,_ Sora whimpered and jumped as the pain in his arm jolted him from his thoughts. Managing to turn his head in the net Sora saw a large wooden spike was jammed itself into his shoulder and had worked its way painfully under his fur.

The shadow hunter turned back to Sora and walked over to him, kneeling down on the ground right by the wolf. Grabbing the spike in a large gloved hand the shadow yanked the spear out of Sora's shoulder, earning a howl of pain from the wolf. A wave of dizziness washed over Sora's body, numbing him as the shadow lifted him off the ground and tossed him onto the black horse.

Sora tried his best to struggled out of the net but his body would not respond, not even his mouth could work as he tried to call for help. The horse snorted as the hunter climbed onto its back and took off at a fast-paced gallop with the two wolves trailing behind.

The ride on the back of the horse was anything but comfortable as Sora was jostled about by the creature's heavy gallop. Branches from nearby trees whipped past them, smacking Sora in the face. The wound in his shoulder stung, but due to the fact his mouth was bound in the net, Sora could not summon the Keyblade to cure his shoulder.

With a sigh, Sora's ears drooped and he closed his eyes. _I'm such an idiot! I should've gone to Derek when I had the chance instead of stopping to rest! Now I've been caught by some sort of hunter-heartless and am probably being taken to Rothbart._

The horse leapt over a log and Sora was flung off its back for a moment and then crashed back down onto the lumpy backside. The wolf gasped as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Glancing up at the sky, Sora noticed that the moon had moved in the sky and was drifting closer to the horizon.

Suddenly, the horse burst through the forest and Sora found himself staring out at Swan Lake. Eyes wide, the wolf turned his head and in the distance, he could just make out the shapes of his friends.

"Guys!" he yelled through the rope, his voice somewhat slurred from the numbness. "Donald! Goofy! Odette!" Before he could call again, the horse bucked its legs and Sora was thrown off its back and onto the ground. Water flew around him as he crashed into the lake, his upper body landing painfully on the stone steps. The ropes scratched at his body as Sora struggled to be free while avoiding the horse's pounding hooves.

"Sora!"

A bolt of lightning shot through the air and slammed into the horse, sending it and its rider into the lake. Something grasped the net and the rope around Sora loosened enough for him to move. Standing up Sora turned to see Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin pulling the net from his body. A cry made him turn to see Donald and Goofy fending off the hunter and his horse.

"Thanks guys," he sighed and shook off the net. "I thought I was a goner."

Puffin snorted and whacked the wolf over the head. "What where ya' thinkin' runnin off like that? We where planning on havin' ya' go find the prince!"

"That's what I was doing!" Sora countered. A growl sounded behind him and he whirled around to face the shadow wolves. The two heartless sprinted to him and swung their claws, but he was already moving and swung his head as the Keyblade appeared in a flash.

Grinning triumphantly, Sora faced the hunter. "And now for the-"

Donald and Goofy crashed into the wolf, sending him flying back into the group. A pack of wolves surrounded the startled group as the hunter stalked up to them, his yellow eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Back!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy yelled, waving their weapons at the cluster of heartless. A wolf snapped at Odette and Sora swung at the creature, his eyes flashing in the light. A high-pitched whistle shot through Sora's ears and he whined, as did the other wolves, and the hunter lowered his hand from his mouth. In an eerie silence, the hunter lifted a hand and pointed to Sora and Odette.

"What's it doing?" Speed whispered as the hunter gestured to the castle.

Sora snarled and he felt Odette's hand fall on his back. "If think," the princess' voice shook. "It wants us to go to the castle."

"No," Sora growled and stepped forward. "No way are we gonna follow him to the castle." He winced as the wound in his shoulder stung. "Rothbart wants to lock us up before we do anything to ruin his plan."

Odette looked at the wolf. "What plan?"

Before Sora could speak a whip lashed out and wrapped around his throat, yanking him to the ground. Heartless wolves howled and charged at his friends to stop them from fighting. Sora struggled against the hunter's whip but it only cut into his fur as he was pulled towards the heartless. The hunter was so focused on the wolf that he did not see the rock sail through the air to his head.

The hood jerked back and the tension around Sora's throat loosened, leaving him gasping for breath. Odette hurried to the wolf and pulled the whip from his throat, her fingers working quickly against the binding leather. Sora blinked at the rock that lay a foot or so from the stunned hunter's body.

"Did…did _you_ throw that?"

Odette pulled the whip from his and tossed it into the lake. "Who else?"

Sora snorted and they turned back to the battle between the heartless and the animals. Goofy ducked under a paw and blocked with his shield.

"Go!" he yelled and threw it into a wolf. "Sora, get her out of her!"

"We've got this!" Donald hurled a shard of ice into a wolf's face.

Sora shook his head and charged at the battle but jumped back as a black arrow pierced the ground in front of him. The wolf turned to see the hunter raise his bow and he jerked his eyes away from the battle and raced away into the woods with Odette at his side.

"We have to get to Derek's castle!" Odette said determinedly. "It's the only place we can be safe!"

Sora nodded and sniffed the air. "I know where I can find his scent, follow me!" They plunged into the forest and the darkness of the trees wrapped around them. Odette grabbed onto the loose fur around Sora's neck as he guided her through the shadows.

Suddenly they where yanked into the air and hung in a rough grip as a net tangled around them, suspending them in a tree. Sora's body crashed into Odette's and he snarled in rage as shadow wolves began barking up at them.

"I'm really getting tired of these traps…"

After hanging in the net for what felt like hours, the hunter appeared beneath them and unsheathed his sword. Sora's eyes widened when he saw the heartless level his sword with a rope that led up to their hanging net.

"Oh no," he whimpered. "No he -"

With a swing of the sword the rope severed and Sora and Odette crashed to the ground.

"He did." Odette gasped as the hunter loomed over them menacingly. Grabbing the princess by her arm the hunter wrapped a thick rope around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. For Sora, he clamped a thick metal collar around his neck and secured a heavy muzzle around his mouth. Attaching a chain to the collar, the hunter yanked Sora in its direction as it pushed Odette forward, leading them to the castle.

The sounds of the battle had ceased but when Sora tried to turn his head to see his friends, he was jerked away by the heartless. As the hunter led them to the castle the heavy wood doors opened and they where forced into a large crumbling room.

Rothbart lounged in a cracked stone chair with a high back and Pete leaned against a nearby pillar. Both villains where grinning wickedly at the prisoners as the hunter brought them to the shallow steps that led to the throne and forced them to their knees. Rothbart waved a hand and the hunter backed away. The sorcerer leered down at Odette as she struggled against her bonds.

"I'm very sorry for having treated you like this princess, but I can't let you escape to warn your prince. That's just not fair."

Odette looked away from the sorcerer, her eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. Sora tried to struggle against the muzzle surrounding his jaws, but it was too strong for him to break. The wolf raised a paw and scratched feebly at the cold metal, desperate to break free. A solid jerk of the chain brought the wolf down and the side of his head cracked against the stone floor. A pained whimper escaped from his closed lips and Odette looked at him mournfully.

"Why have you done this to us?" she demanded, refusing to look at Rothbart.

The sorcerer laughed and sat up in his throne. "It's quite simple my dear: you cheated by bringing your prince to the lake, so I had to level the playing field." He nodded to the heartless behind them. "Do you like the latest of the heartless creations? The Huntsman was created specifically for this world by Maleficent, but we had to make sure the time was right for his debut." He grinned and glanced at Pete. "I would say he is more than ready, would you?"

Sora growled and his eyes flashed to Odette. The princess nodded at the wolf and glared at Rothbart. "What do you plan to do with us?"

Rothbart leaned back and stroked his beard as if considering what to do. "Well, since I can't let you and your wolf run off like before, then I'll have to see to it that you can't escape." The sorcerer turned his head and Odette and Sora looked to see he was gazing out the window at the setting moon.

Sora stiffened and his eyes met Odette's before she was hidden by a swirling blur of golden light. The head of a white swan rose from the light and Odette looked sadly at the wolf as tears filled her eyes. The rope was still wrapped tightly around her body, the course material chaffing her wings.

"Take the swan to the northeastern tower," Rothbart commanded to the Huntsman. "And lock the wolf in the most ideal prison you can find." His red eyes flashed knowingly as the heartless grabbed the struggling swan and Sora's chain from the floor. "We don't want them getting a head start on us now, do we?"

(_So, what do you think of the new heartless? I know its name isn't the most original, but it fits. And now, Sora and Odette have been captured and are being locked away in you-can-guess-where. I'll leave what happened to the animals up to you guys, but I will guarantee that they are fine. We still need them to break the prisoners out. Keep on reviewing, and the updates will come!_

_P.S. should I do a sequel?_)


	11. A Substitute for the Ball

(_Happy October everyone! Thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. I'm still surprised that it's gotten such good feedback, so thank you for keeping me going! Alrighty, let's get this over with: I do not own the Swan Princess or the Kingdom Hearts series_

_PS. I went back to this chapter because of a continuity issue that I just caught today_)

Chapter 11: Substitute for the Ball

_Sora raced through the forest as fast as his paws could carry him, trees blurring by as sharp branches scratched at his fur. He did not know where he was going or what was guiding him, but a sense of urgency filled his entire body. He needed to get somewhere, but where?_

_A crushing sensation filled his chest and Sora stumbled, gasping as a hand clenched his heart. Breathing heavily, Sora looked up into the moonless sky and saw the faint shape of a white swan, but something was wrong. The swan wobbled in the air with labored wing beats as it dropped and caught itself in a gust of wind._

"_Odette?" Sora whispered and cried out to the swan. "Odette!" but all that came out was a howl._

_Sora pushed off the ground and followed the swan through the forest. With a powerful leap, Sora broke through the trees and landed heavily on the stone steps that led to Swan Lake. The wolf whipped his head around sniffing the air and sprinted off to the side, the crushing sensation around his heart growing stronger with every step._

_Finally, Sora jumped over a log and froze at the site that lay before him. Prince Derek kneeled on the cold hard ground and cradled Odette's limp human form in his arms. His face was buried in her hair, but Sora could hear Odette's name being whispered in between the prince's sobs._

"_Odette," his voice broke on her name. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_A sound made Sora turn to see Rothbart leering down at him with the Huntsman standing behind him._

"_You see boy, there is nothing you can do." The sorcerer sneered. "No matter what you do, the princess will die and her heart will be mine!"_

_A snarl rippled through Sora's throat and he stepped in front of Derek and Odette as if to protect them from Rothbart's view. "I don't believe you Rothbart." He felt the crushing in his heart grow, but Sora ignored it and glared up at the sorcerer. "You may have the advantage over us with time and magic, but you'll never win. We will beat you!"_

_Rothbart threw back his head and laughed at the wolf. "You would like to think so, but how, pray tell, will you defeat me?" the sorcerer's eyes met Sora's. "You are nothing more than a wolf."_

"_Oh really?" Sora crouched down and leapt at the sorcerer, but the Huntsman caught him and threw him over his shoulder into the cold lake water. The wolf jumped up and shook the water from his fur and growled._

"_I don't think so."_

_A silver light appeared beneath Sora and swirled around his form, lifting him from the water. His body grew and his back straightened until he stood on his hind legs and gripped a silver and black Keyblade in his hands. His fur shrank to cover his back and hooded his face in shadow. The blue eyes of a wolf glared at a stunned Rothbart and Sora's ears laid flat against his head. The scents of the lake and forest filled his nose as a cool wind ruffled the fur on his back and his tail lashed side to side. With a snarl, Sora flashed a grin at Rothbart revealing sharp fangs._

"_Remember this Rothbart," his voice was deeper than before and each word ended with a growl. "Never underestimate the power of the heart!" With a howl, Sora raced over the water and swung the Keyblade._

* * *

Sora shot up from his sleeping position on the cold stone floor, his eyes wide with shock.

"What. Was. That?" he panted.

The wolf looked around at his surroundings and his ears drooped as the memories of the previous night returned to him. After Odette had become a swan, the Huntsman heartless had locked them both away in separate prisons. Odette had been thrown into a water-filled dungeon where the only exit was a heavy wooden door and a closed window. The Huntsman then dragged Sora through the castle and up staircase after staircase to the top of a tower where he had been locked in a small cramped room. The only window available was at least ten feet from the floor and was blocked off with shutters. The Huntsman had secured Sora's chain to the wall and kept the muzzle clamped over his snout.

A sharp pain jolted Sora's shoulder, reminding him of the trap he had fallen in and the mistake he had made. Sora whimpered and looked at the injury and winced; the fur around the deep gash was dark and matted with dried blood and dirt and the opened flesh was discolored.

_Great, it's probably getting infected…_Sora leaned against the wall and sighed. _Too bad I can't cast a Cure spell, although I doubt it would help now._

Time did not pass easily in the tower and left Sora with nothing to do but think. The wolf paced back and forth across the small cramped room, his claws clicking on the stone as he dragged his heavy chain. A few times during the day Sora had tried to pull the chain from the wall, but it did not budge.

_Dang, the Huntsman secured it good!_ Sora thought as he jerked against the chain, but stopped when the collar around his neck began to choke him. Defeated, Sora collapsed on the floor and whined.

_There has to be a way out of here! I just hope Odette is okay._

* * *

Odette drifted across the water that filled the dungeon, _her_ dungeon. The rope that the Huntsman had wrapped around her had left scratches on her wings and still stung when she moved them. Not that she would do much flying now, especially since her only exits were a door and window that where both blocked.

She couldn't believe that it had all come to this, after all the work she and her friends had gone through. Derek was expecting his princess to arrive at the ball, but she would be a no show. The swan sighed and thought of Sora and the poor state he had been left in.

Odette shuddered at the painful injury that the wolf had sported on his shoulder. Even though he had been muzzled, Sora did not have to tell her he had been given the injury from the Huntsman heartless.

_Poor Sora,_ she thought as an image of the wolf chained to a wall filled her head. _That injury will surly leave a scar._

What was it that Sora had mentioned before they had been captured? Something about Rothbart having a plan?

The swan shook her head and rested it on her chest, thoughts spinning through her mind. If Rothbart had a plan, there was nothing she could do to learn about it. A shudder ran through her body as she wondered what Rothbart had planned for her and Sora. Whatever it was, she knew it would not end well.

The hours dragged by leaving Odette in absolute boredom. Thought after thought, plan after plan, nothing she could think of could answer the question of how she would escape. No doubt Puffin would think of something, but she had no idea where her friends were, or even if they were safe.

The sudden creaking of wood made the swan look up to see the window of her prison opening and she felt her spirits lift. She could escape! The moment Rothbart peered through the window, Odette's heart dropped and she turned away from the sorcerer, taking a sudden interest in the moss-covered wall.

Roses drifted down to her and settled on the water behind the swan as Rothbart sighed.

"It hurts me to lock you up Odette," he shook his head and dropped the last of the roses. "It hurts me, deep."

Odette glared up at Rothbart over her shoulder, wishing that he would leave her. Unfortunately, he ignored her unspoken wish and continued to talk.

"But, a king's day is full of tough decisions." He watched as the swan turned in the water and looked at the roses. "You understand?"

Anger burned in Odette's heart and, no longer caring about her actions, the swan grabbed a rose in her beak and tore it apart. A small grin appeared on her face when she saw the expression on Rothbart's face.

"Now you're mad at me again!" he whined, hitting the windowsill. "Dogonit! I can't do nothing right! Head full of pudding!" Rothbart smirked when Odette turned away in frustration. "Well, I can't leave you here like this. If you're not happy, then I'm not happy."

_The understatement of the year._ Odette thought, her glare fixed on Rothbart as the sorcerer stroked his beard in thought.

"I know!" Rothbart's smile sent a chill down the swan's spine. "If you can't attend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you! Now, let's see,"

Odette sighed and rested her head on her chest, only to turn around at Rothbart's words.

"The first thing you need is, a young man." Rothbart grinned at the swan and held up a hand. "The prince is busy, of course, but I was able to arrange a substitute."

The door to the dungeon swung open and the Hag shoved a stuttering young man forward. Odette could not hide the shock from her face when the man came into view.

_Brom?!_

Rothbart laughed as the Hag fought to push Brom into the dungeon. "Poor fella. He was lost in the woods when the heartless found him and, well, we couldn't just leave him there."

With a final shove, the Hag succeeded and Brom was sent crashing into the cold waters below. Odette dove down and, grabbing the back of Brom's shirt, pulled him back to the surface. Sputtering, Brom flailed about until Odette was able to bring him to a hanging chain that he could grab.

"Help! Help!" Gasping for breath, Brom stared wide-eyed at the white swan and looked up at Rothbart pleadingly. "D-don't go."

"Oh, I'd love to stay but," Rothbart straightened his cape and began to close the window. "If I don't leave now, I'll be late. That's tacky."

Odette stared mournfully at the window and Rothbart slammed it open as a sudden bout of rage burned through his mind.

"Don't give me that look missy! Had to be sneaky didn't you!" His red eyes bored into the white swan as magic sparked around his fingertips. "You and that blasted wolf-boy! You had to drag your weakling prince into it, didn't you!" More magic sparked around him as he fought to contain his rage.

The swan met his glare as she mentally dared him to continue. Brom looked from the swan to the sorcerer, his knuckles turning white around the metal loop in his quivering hands.

Growling, Rothbart jerked his gaze away from Odette and snorted. "Alright then, that's fine with me!" He glared back at her and the flame from a nearby torch illuminated his face in a red glow, giving him an almost demonic look. "Just _fine_ _with me_!"

The window crashed shut and the sorcerer vanished in the shadows, leaving Odette and a trembling Brom in the water-filled dungeon.

* * *

A loud bang jolted Sora from his sleep and he jumped to his feet, the fur on his back standing on edge. The silence that followed was broken by the sound of heavy footsteps climbing the tower.

Sora looked around the room, realizing that it was pitch black. He could barely see his paw on the stone floor in front of him. His ears stood up as the footsteps drew closer and a slow grin appeared on his face.

Moving quickly, Sora padded to the door and flattened himself against the wall so that when the door would open, he would be hidden behind it. Once whoever was coming would step in, he could attack them and free himself, then make a run for it! His chain scraped against the floor and the collar pulled on his neck, but he didn't care.

The footsteps became louder and stopped at the door as a loud rattling filled Sora's ears. A key slid into the lock and clicked loudly, and then the door creaked open. Light spilled into the room as a large hulking shadow appeared in the doorway. Sora's muscles tensed as the shadow stepped into the room. With a snarl, Sora darted out from behind the door and swung his paw and felt his claws slice into the shadow's leg.

"Yeow!"

A heavy fist connected with Sora's head and he stumbled, releasing his grip on the meaty leg. Something flew through the air and slammed into his side, throwing the wolf back against the wall. The chain whipped through the air and slapped Sora in the face and he collapsed on the floor, winded from the impact.

Light blazed through the room and Sora winced as his eyes strung from the sudden brightness. Pete stood hunched over in the doorway clutching his torn left pant leg, and next to him stood the Huntsman, holding a torch in his gloved hand. Pete lifted his gaze from his injury to Sora and glared at him.

"Stupid wolf! These where my favorite pants!" The torn fabric jutted out between his fingers as he flattened his hand over the massive claw marks. "Now you ruined them!"

Sora grunted in pain and stood with wobbly legs. "You deserved it." He mumbled through the muzzle.

Pete snorted at the wolf and looked at his leg. "I never thought you'd be the type to fight dirty, but I guess it's a part of your nature, and will be from now on. With the princess dying and all."

The chain rattled as Sora jerked at the villain, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Pete jumped back in shock, but once he saw the taunt chain he laughed.

"I guess you didn't like that little bit of news, did ya?"

Sora barked loudly and swung a paw, knowing that he couldn't reach Pete but still wanted to try. "You won't kill her!"

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill her." Pete leered down at Sora. "Prince Derek will kill her."

"Because of the spell." Sora growled and lunged again, pulling the chain. "I won't let you do this!" A small crack fissured where the chain was hooked into the wall.

Pete snorted. "Duh! You're the Keyblade Master! You shouldn't be letting us win, you should be out there rescuing the princess and stopping the bad guy before it's too late!" The villain stopped and blinked. "Oh wait, it _is_ too late!" his laughed burned in Sora's mind and the wolf snarled.

"Aw, don't worry about this kid." Pete lifted his hand to pet Sora's head. "All of this will be over before ya know it." He jerked back his hand when Sora snapped his jaws.

The wolf narrowed his eyes and growled, the fur on his back standing up. "What do you mean?"

Pete chuckled and glanced down the stairs. "No point in hiding it from you, since time's almost up." The villain turned back to Sora and grinned ear to pointy ear. "You know how you and the princess are connected through the spell, right?" Sora nodded slowly. "Well, one Derek makes his vow to the wrong girl, the spell will backfire on Odette and slowly kill her." Pete ignored the enraged snarls from the wolf and continued. "And, since she will die, so will you."

Sora's heart froze in place and he stopped in mid lunge. Pete looked at him in mock-sympathy and petted the wolf's head.

"Aw, it ain't your fault kid. It's just how things where laid out. Besides, your death will be nothing like Odette's."

Slowly, Sora lifted his eyes to Pete's and growled. "What is that supposed to mean? You just said I'd die with her."

"A part of you will die with her." Pete said, holding up a finger.

"I don't understand."

The villain grunted. "No duh. Anywho, when Rothbart first cast his spell on you and turned you into a wolf, you immediately began to develop the characteristics of a wolf. The more you acted as one, the stronger the influence became."

"Get on with it!" Sora roared, the leather holding his muzzle together straining from the force of his jaws. "What will happen?"

Pete sighed and backed away from the wolf, stumbling on his injured leg. "When Odette dies, your humanity will die with her. No more Sora, no more Keyblade Master to save the day. Just a plain wolf."

Sora stood rooted to the floor and stared at Pete in silence, his eyes wide with horror.

"Ah, don't worry about all of this. By the end of the night, you won't even remember who you where." Grunting, Pete turned around and walked out the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an injured leg to fix!" And the door slammed shut behind him, leaving the wolf frozen in darkness.

(_Sorry for the late update, midterms kinda snuck up on me. I know this chapter is shorter than my previous chapters but I will make it up with the rest._

_So, what do you guys think of what will happen to Sora when the spell backfires on Odette? What about his dream? What do you think happened then?_

_Keep on reviewing and I will update when I can!_)


	12. A Large, Colossal, Idea

(_And now comes the fun chapter._

_I do not own the Swan Princess or the Kingdom Hearts series, but I wish I did!)_

Chapter 12: A Large, Colossal, Idea

Every available space of the ballroom was filled with royals, wondering which of the to-be-displayed-princesses Prince Derek would select. Each one was unique in her own way and a valuable asset to her kingdom, but no one could decide who would be the right pick. King and queens, lords and ladies, all whispered as to whom they thought would be the best.

Chamberlin darted through the large colorful crowd, weaving in and out of the tight clusters of bodies. Stuttering an apology to a lord that he almost crashed into, the short man finally made his way to the hall and came to a large door. Giving the door a light rap, Chamberlin poked his head into the room where Prince Derek and Queen Uberta where finishing getting ready for the ball.

"Excuse me, your highness?" he cleared his throat.

Uberta glanced at him through her mirror and smiled lightly. "Yes Chamberlin?"

"It's getting rather crowded."

The queen fought back a smile at the man's cheesy grin and nodded. "Very well then, you may begin the introductions. And, Chamberlin?" she said, catching him before he could close the door.

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time!" she teased. "Everything must be perfect."

Chamberlin babbled nervously. "Oh yes – I mean – oh no, madam! Everything will be p-p-perfect!" With a laugh, Chamberlin closed the door over the large feather on his hat, which vanished in a flurry of pink fluff.

The queen shook her head and turned her attention to Derek, who was busy securing his cloak. "Promise me Derek," she smiled knowingly at the prince and turned to her mirror. "You'll tell me who is it the moment she arrives."

"Don't worry Mother," Derek chuckled, barely containing his excitement. "You'll know." He sighed, imagining Odette walking down the steps of the ballroom, her eyes focusing only on him. Derek felt his heart swell at the thought of declaring his vow and releasing her, and the boy Sora, from the curse.

"Believe me, you'll know."

* * *

Puffin paced back and forth along the edge of the lake, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the predicament Odette and Sora where in. It was obvious from Rothbart's yelling earlier that the princess was being held hostage in the dungeon, but Sora was another story. They would have to find some sort of way to locate the boy and free both him and Odette. But, how?

The rest of the animals watched Puffin as he continued to pace, none of them sure of what to say. Jean-Bob, who had grown bored of sitting on Speed's shell, hopped down and began to pace behind Puffin in an attempt to mock him. Just as the bird turned around, Jean-Bob froze and saluted him.

The dungeon kept turning over in Puffin's mind, how could they get in to free Odette? Water seeped in through the cracks, so maybe they could find a way through them? Suddenly, Puffin froze as a plan clicked in his head.

"What?" Donald asked as Puffin's eyes lit up.

The black and white bird grinned slowly. "It's coming,"

"What is?" Jean-Bob pushed.

"An idea," Puffin's voice grew with excitement. "A substantial idea. A large, colossal, idea!"

Speed snorted. "Sounds big."

"I've got it!" Puffin yelled, jumping up and down and grabbing Goofy's neck. Releasing the startled turtle Puffin turned around and pointed to the dungeon. "Water leaks into the dungeon, right? Well, if there's a leak, there must be a _hole_." He held up his arms to demonstrate. "We find the hole, make it bigger and…POW!" Puffin chuckled and lightly flapped his wings. "She's loose. Now, as for Sora, one of us will have to grit their teeth and go into the castle to locate him."

"I think you're forgetting two things." Jean-Bob snapped his jaws and pointed to the moat where the two gators had just surfaced, leering hungrily at the group.

Goofy nodded slowly. "His Majesty has a point."

"Not to worry!" Puffin laughed. "Now _first_, we'll need scouts for the moat and the castle."

"Are you crazy?!" Jean-Bob yelled, jumping up and pointing at the water. "Who's going to jump into this moat?"

"Yeah." Donald added. "Or go running through Rothbart's castle?"

Puffin scratched his chin in thought and narrowed his eyes as he slowly turned to the duck and frog. "Well for the moat scout, he'll have to be a good swimmer."

"I should say so." Jean-Bob muttered.

"The castle scout will need to have some form of defense from heartless."

Donald snorted. "That's an absolute must."

"They'll both have to be small, too." Speed pinched his fingers together and Puffin winked at him as he caught on.

"Teeny-weeny!" Jean-Bob stated, which Donald finished with, "Not to be seen!"

By now Puffin was grinning as he leaned over to the oblivious scouts. "And it wouldn't hurt for the moat scout to be green for camouflage purposes."

"The castle scout could know magic to take care of that." Goofy said, finally catching on.

"Precisely!" Jean-Bob agreed and Donald nodded. "Small, good swimmer, defense from the heartless, knows magic, and green…" The moment the frog stopped listing traits; the realization dawned on their faces. "Good grief! You're talking about us?!"

"Are you insane?" Donald yelped. Puffin paused for a moment to think and then held up his pinched fingers to say "a little bit" but he was too busy smiling.

"You're both off on a mission,"

Donald waved his wings in front of him to ward off the bird. "No, definitely not!"

"You're toughing good condition,"

"Absolutely not!" Jean-Bob yelled and covered his ears with his hands, jumping behind Speed in defense. "I can't hear you!"

"Our heroes, warts, feathers, and all,"

"Don't say it!"

"No fear!"

* * *

It was, without a doubt, the most insane show Derek had ever seen his mother compose. Each princess was presented to him like a constant for a beauty pageant with Rogers listing off their names, kingdoms, characteristics, and even their hobbies! All the while, Chamberlain danced and sang some ridiculous song with girls in flashing dresses that almost blinded the prince. But no matter how the princesses vied for his attention or whatever it was Rogers said about the next girl, Derek continued to look for Odette.

Finally, the presentation was over and the crowd erupted into cheers as Chamberlain bowed with a flourish. Derek risked a look around the room again, but he saw no sign of Odette and his heart began to sink. _What was I thinking, asking her to go to the ball?_ He let out a heavy sigh and glanced at his hopeful mother. _How could she even reach the palace in the first place?_

A knock on the door immediately silenced the applause and Chamberlain's face dropped. Whirling around to face the door, he ducked down and pulled out the list of guests. Who could possibly be knocking on the door at this hour?

"Chamberlain?" Uberta called, trying to keep the confusion out of her voice. "All who where invited are present, are they not?"

The tiny man trembled at the queen's words as he sorted through the guests' names. "Well yes, I mean-" he gasped as another knock came from the large set of doors.

"_Open the door!_" Uberta yelled, then stopped to clear her throat and said in a softer voice. "Chamberlain?"

Muttering to himself, Chamerlain scurried up the grand staircase to the doors. "It can't possibly – I checked the list, I- it's the milkman!" With trembling hands he reached for the handles. "It _must_ be the milkman!" But when he opened the heavy doors, all Chamberlain could do was gasp in pure shock at the person who stood before him.

All activity in the ballroom, no matter how nervous, ceased as the entire audience stared as Odette stepped through the doors and began to slowly descend the staircase.

Chamberlain's face dropped as the princess gave him a playful wink and he sighed. "Well, it's not the milkman."

Royals stepped out of Odette's way as she walked through the ballroom, staring at her like she was a ghost. Amidst the frozen crowd, Uberta pushed through to get a better view of the stranger.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, please. I need to get through." After comically crawling across the floor, and under a lady's gown, the queen reached Rogers as Odette passed by. "Rogers. Rogers!" she shouted to get his attention. "Who is it? Do you know her?"

Roger's shook his head and took a step back. "I-I don't know."

With a growl, Uberta grabbed the lord by his throat and began shaking him. "Come now Rogers, I know he confides in you! _Who is it_?"

"I promise," he gasped. "I've never seen her before! Although," he paused to study the strange woman carefully. "She does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be!" Uberta knew it wasn't possible; Odette and her father had both died that night, even if no one had found the princess's body. "Could it?"

Derek could not help but smile as Odette approached him and he let out a sigh of relief. "I was so worried, I almost thought-" Odette held up a hand to silence him.

"Nothing could keep me away." She whispered and Derek signaled for Rogers to begin a song and the two started to dance.

* * *

"Okay," Puffin said as Jean-Bob and Donald stretched out for their mission. "Speed and Goofy will draw the gators away. From there, Jean-Bob will make a break for the hole and locate it. After we dig it out, Donald, you'll swim through and up into the tower where you'll find your way into the castle. We'll take care of freeing Odette while you look for Sora."

"_If_ I can find ze hole," Jean-Bob muttered under his breath, to which Donald added. "And _if_ the alligators don't chew us before we get in!"

Puffin laughed and slapped the scouts on their backs, knocking them forward. "Don't worry! Speed and Goofy will rush to help!"

The two looked at each other and then to the turtles and watched them slip and fall into the moat.

"Ah yes," Jean-Bob's voice dripped with sarcasm. "The molasses brothers will rush to help!"

"That's the plan!" Puffin said with a grin.

Donald sighed. "Suddenly, I'm filled with comfort. How do I get myself talked into these things?"

Ignoring the griping scouts, Puffin hurried over to the lake's edge and watched as the turtles righted themselves in the water. Goofy scanned the moat and, spotting the gators, nodded to Speed. Speed then turned to look at Puffin and help up his hand in an "ok" gesture.

"Okay," Puffin's voice rose with excitement as he turned to Donald and Jean-Bob. "To your mark,"

"Hey, you old leather heads!" Speed yelled at the gators as he and Goofy began splashing about in the water. "Come and get me!"

"No, me!" Goofy yelled.

The two reptiles sneered hungrily at the turtles and dove in the water, licking their long jaws. The turtles immediately shot away in a blur of water and bubbles.

With a grin, Puffin turned back to his scouts and lifted a small white rag. "Okay, get ready, get set, go!"

Jean-Bob shot away in a leaping bound as Donald flapped his wings in an awkward attempt to run.

"Faster! Faster!" Puffin yelled in a hushed voice.

"Oh sure!" Jean-Bob yelled back angrily. "Go on Jean-Bob and Donald! Race to your deaths!"

Hearing voices, the fatter of the two gators turned to see the duck and frog running to the water. Donald yelped in shock and skidded to a halt at the stony edge, but Jean-Bob was still moving and crashed into the duck's back. Between his feathered fingers, Puffin watched as the two animals fell into the water and screamed as the gator zeroed in on them.

In a flurry of splashing water Jean-Bob and Donald shot away from the hungry reptile as it crashed into the stone ledge. Jean-Bob's arms slapped the water as he tried to crawl stroke to safety. Speed shot by him and snorted in amusement.

"Get moving, slow poke!"

Jean-Bob stuttered at the insult and glared at the turtle's quickly vanishing shell. "Slow poke?!" The other alligator then spotted the frog and he screamed, diving down into the water.

The alligator dove down to follow frog, but the fat alligator slammed into him. Speed shot by and waved a hand teasingly at the two and they swam after him. Jean-Bob watched the turtle lead the carnivores away and swam up to the tower. Donald was already searching the wall for a big enough gap and they swam along the stone surface, all the while listening to the snapping jaws of the alligators.

A shadow fell over them and they turned to see Goofy hovering above them. "Any luck?" he then bolted away and they gasped as a gator passed by. Donald shot up to the surface while Jean-Bob darted into the nearest hole, but became wedged in the tight space. Whimpering, the frog tried to squirm his way between the stones as he heard the gator approach him. Suddenly, a heavy force crashed into the wall and Jean-Bob was catapulted out from between the stones and into the tower.

Hearing the strange commotion outside, Odette was startled out of her misery as a small green blur shot out of the water and ricocheted around the tower. "Jean-Bob?!" she gasped in disbelief as the frog bounced around and became caught on a chain.

"To the rescue, mademoiselle!"

Back outside, Speed and Goofy shot out of the water and both spun in the air before diving back in. From a branch on a tree, Puffin nodded and rolled his shoulders. "Alright Puffin, time to brush up on the diving technique!" The black and white bird leapt off the branch and dove into the water, just as the alligators passed by.

"Yoo-hoo!" he called. "Those turtles are tough eatin'!" the gators stopped and eyed him greedily as he puffed out his chest. "How about a little white meat, huh? Good for the heart!"

The moment the gators raced after Puffin, Speed and Goofy shot down to where Jean-Bob had vanished. The turtles immediately began to dig, pushing through the rock and dirt until the stones gave way to create a large gaping hole. On the other side, Jean-Bob grinned and shot up to the surface to Odette.

"We broke through!" he yelled excitedly. "Let's go!"

"What about Sora?" Odette asked.

Donald surfaced and shot up into the air. "I'll go look for him! You get yourself to the ball!" the duck then flew up to the heavy wooden shutters and yanked them open, darting into the hall and out of sight.

The swan smiled, pausing as she remembered Brom. Turning around, she looked over her shoulder to Jean-Bob. "Thank you Jean-Bob! When this is over, remind me to give you a kiss." The frog let out a victorious cry as Odette swam up to Brom, trying to find a way to tell him they where free.

"W-what're you doing?" Brom stuttered, cowering away from the white swan. The bird grabbed his shirt in its beak and pulled him forward, but he held on to his chain. "No! No, get away!"

Jean-Bob whistled and Odette released Brom's shirt in defeat, hoping he would find the escape on his own. The swan dove down and followed Jean-Bob to the hole where Speed waited.

"I'll tell you when." The turtle stuck his head through the hole and Puffin passed by, giving him the thumbs up before leading the gators away. Speed backed into the tower and grinned. "Let's go!"

The moment Odette left the hole a gator appeared behind her and snapped at her back. The swan screamed and Puffin froze in horror as the gators chased her through the water. Goofy slammed into one gator's gut and Speed grabbed it by the tail. The angry reptile turned around and glared at the turtle.

"Friends call me Speed."

As it chased Speed through the water, the second neared Odette's retreating form and opened its gaping jaws. The swan broke through the surface and Puffin rammed into the gator's jaws, clamping them shut.

"Go Odette!" He yelled as the princess pumped her wings to gain speed. "Go!"

The white swan shot into the night sky and to Derek's castle, just as a high-pitched howl filled the air.

* * *

Sora gave another lunge and the chain bounced in the air as it was pulled into a taunt line and more tiny cracks fissured from its hold on the wall. No way was he going to let Rothbart win, not after all they had done! With an enraged snarl, the wolf whipped his head around and clamped his jaws onto the chain, pulling it even more.

For what felt like hours, Sora had remained frozen in place as Pete's words ran through his mind. It was all over, Derek and Odette would be killed, and he could loose his humanity. All his memories of his time with his friends and as a human would be history.

Then, slowly, the fear began to melt into anger, and then, rage. Sora did not know what had come over him, but something dark and hauntingly powerful entered his mind as he jerked his head to the side and let out a deep snarl. Shaking his head to clear his mind from the sudden bout of rage, Sora began to pace back and forth rapidly as he tried to come up with a plan of escape.

_First thing I'll have to do is get rid of this stupid muzzle!_

While the leather that wrapped around Sora's head was indeed tough, the metal was thin and surprisingly weak. Sora jerked his head against the wall and slammed the muzzle against the wall. With a rattle, the thin cage snapped and fell off his snout and hit the floor with a metallic clang. Turning his head over his shoulder, Sora scratched at the leather with his leg until he felt a hind claw catch onto the fabric. The process was slow, but Sora pulled the remains of the weakened muzzle off his head.

The Keyblade Master shook his head, enjoying the freedom from the muzzle, and looked at his chain. _Now for the collar._

* * *

Donald flew through the castle as he held his wand out before him, a small light shinning out from the tip to illuminate his path. So far he had been lucky to avoid any of the heartless, but the sorcerer knew they were there. But right now, he needed to find Sora.

As he passed by the crumbling spiral staircase that they had slid down just the day before, a light crash reached his ears. Donald looked up into the darkness and heard the crash again. _Sora?_

A faint snarl followed the sound of breaking wood, giving Donald the answer he needed. The duck bolted up the staircase with his wand pointing into the darkness as he followed the sound.

* * *

"Come on!" Sora yelled and lunged again, watching as more and more cracks appeared on the wall. "Break you stupid piece of junk!"

The cold metal of his collar dug deep into his fur and the wound on his shoulder stung, but Sora continued to pull. Grabbing the chain angrily in his jaws, Sora jerked his head and a large crack resounded through the room. With a final tug, Sora watched as the loop that held onto the chain broke from the stone and clattered to the floor.

Sora panted and could not help but grin proudly at himself as he stared at the fallen chain. "I guess wolf strength does have its advantages after all!" But his smile quickly fell as he heard a faint voice yell "Go Odette! Go!"

_Puffin?_ Sora's ears stood up as the realization that Puffin and the others must have found a way to free Odette. _She's headed for a trap!_ Forgetting his victory over the chain, Sora's head whipped around the room as he tried to find a way to excape. But the only exit, aside from the very windows was the heavy wooden door.

A twinge of pain shot through Sora's wound as he surveyed the door. The wound had stopped bleeding long ago, but it still burned when he moved. With a heavy sigh, Sora backed away until his hind legs where pressed against the cold stonewall.

"This is gonna hurt."

And charged.

* * *

Donald skidded to a halt as he entered another dark hallway and listened for the crash again. Behind him he could hear heavy footsteps, which meant he wasn't the only one who heard the sound. Hearing another crash, Donald turned left and soon found himself looking up a spiraling staircase that led to what seemed to be a tower. The crash came again, louder, and the duck flapped his wings.

* * *

A pained growl rippled in Sora's throat as his body slid down the door and he looked at the slightly splintering wood. While the wolf doubted he had the strength to knock down the door, it was worth a shot. Lowering his head in concentration, Sora tried again to call upon the Keyblade, but nothing happened.

"Why won't you appear?" he snarled and swung a paw at the door in frustration, leaving a shallow gouge in the wood. Growling, Sora backed away again and charged at the door, ramming into it with his shoulder. Biting back a cry of pain as a splinter dug its way into his wound, Sora stumbled back. His vision began to blur as he wobbled in pain and shook his head.

Outside, Donald had reached the top of the stairs and looked up at the door as it suddenly heaved forward. Donald squawked in alarm and jumped back in the air, looking over his shoulder for his pursuer. Footsteps began to echo below and he turned back to the door, noticing how the hinges where coming loose. Immediately, the duck pointed the tip of his wand at the lock and a white light surrounded the lock.

Vision finally clear, Sora locked his gaze on the door and he crouched down, gathering his strength. With a snarl, Sora bolted from the wall and lunged at the door, just as the lock clicked open. The hinges that had held the door snapped off from the wall as Sora's heavy body crashed into the wood, and with nothing left to hold it up, gave way.

The door tipped forward and Sora gave a yelp as it fell down onto the stairs and began to slide down. A quack from above made his look up to see Donald in the air staring down at him in shock.

"Sora?"

"Donald?" Sora yelped as he rode down the stairs on the door like a sled, his chain whipping behind him like a crazy metal flag. The wolf howled as the door shot down the staircase, gaining in speed.

Pete had just begun to climb the stairs to see what the noise was when he heard a scream. The villain looked up to see Sora riding down the stairs on the tower door, and it was headed right for him! The door crashed into Pete and Sora tumbled off the wood as Pete slammed into the wall with the door squishing him against the stone.

For a moment, the door stood up like how it should against the wall, then fell and crashed down in a mass of wood and splinters. A flattened Pete collapsed on top of the door, his imprint imbedded into the stone.

"Ouch."

Sora lay on his side in exhaustion, his sides rising and falling with every breath he took. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, as did all the rest of the muscles in his body. Flapping wings made the wolf lift his head to see Donald fly down to him from the stairs. Green light spilled from his wand and covered Sora's body with soft warmth, relieving his muscles of the pain. Something clicked against his fur and the collar with its heavy chain slid from his neck.

"Thanks for that," Sora muttered as he stood up, and winced as he felt his shoulder throb.

"Sora," Donald said quickly as his eyes fell on the festering stab on Sora's right shoulder. "What happened to you?"

Sora shook his head and looked around. "No time to talk now, Donald. I need to get to Derek's castle and warn him that he and Odette are headed for a trap!"

The duck blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, a trap? We freed Odette so she could get to the ball!"

"No," Sora whispered and his eyes fell of Pete's unconscious form and he snarled. "That's not enough." The wolf turned away from the duck and sprinted through the hall, his claws scratching at the stone. "I need to get to the ball!"

Donald's eyes widened and he hurried after Sora's retreating form. "Wait, Sora! You need to stop! You're still hurt! That wound is infected and it's probably going to leave a scar!"

"Doesn't matter!" Sora yelled back as he bounded down the stairs and raced to a broken window. "I need to get Derek to stop his vow before he kills Odette!" With that, Sora jumped through the shattered hole in the glass and landed with a heavy thud on the ground. Lowering his snout to the ground, Sora searched the area until he found Derek's scent. It was faint and hard to follow, but he had what he needed.

"I can't let you win this Rothbart," Sora snarled as his blue eyes glared into the darkened forest. "We're not finished yet." The wolf threw his head back in a piercing howl and raced away into the forest, his eyes locked on the distant form of a white swan.

(_Many apologies for the extremely late update! Just when you get on with vacation and you think you'll have time to write, you don't! Anywhozle, I've got a few free days during the upcoming weeks, so I'll make sure to write and update as often as I can._

_As always, reviews are welcomed! I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter!_)


	13. Everlasting Death

Chapter 13: Everlasting Death

The wind whipped through her feathers in cold sharp gusts as if to keep her from her goal, but she couldn't stop now. Far below, trees blurred in his vision as his paws pounded heavily on the ground, his claws sending dirt and leaves scattering behind him. Slowing to a trot, the wolf lowered his nose to the forest floor and searched for a scent. Catching the one he desired, he looked up to the swan's white form and let out a sharp bark.

"This way!" the wolf pushed off the ground and the swan turned in the direction he was traveling. Far off in the distance she could make out the faint outline of a castle and her heart skipped a beat.

"Please," Odette begged as she and Sora increased their speed. "Let us get there before it's too late."

* * *

The entire ballroom watched in awe as Derek and Odette danced across the floor, their eyes only on each other. But, while Derek knew he should be enjoying the moment, something at the back of his mind troubled him. Moments ago, he had proven to the entire kingdom that he had been right about Odette being alive. So, why wasn't he enjoying the moment?

Slowly, his eyes trailed across Odette's features as he studied her. How had she managed to find her way to the castle? What about Sora? And, where did she get that black dress? Wanting to put his mind at ease, Derek slowed the dance and held Odette's hands.

"Something about you seems," Derek shook his head and sighed. Was he just being paranoid? "I don't know, different."

A distant look flitted across Odette's face as she smiled and held up the locket. "Don't worry," her voice held a breathy tone to it as she spoke. "After tonight, everything will be perfect."

"Yes," Derek said with a nod as he secured the locket around her neck. "Yes, of course. Rogers!"

The lord looked over his shoulder to Derek.

"I want to make an announcement! Stop the music!"

Rogers waved at the band to stop playing and the crowd applauded as Derek and Odette finished their dance. Taking Odette's hand in his, Derek began to make his way to the center of the ballroom.

* * *

Odette flew through a cluster of branches and out over the village that surrounded the outskirts of the kingdom. The lights from the town filled the night sky with a soft glow, but the swan took no notice of it. All she could see was Derek's castle that loomed before her as she flew.

Just as Odette passed over the village, Sora broke through the forest and sprinted across the ground, but upon seeing the houses, stopped. Villagers mingled about the streets, the nightlife in full swing as they performed their own celebrations of the grand ball held in the castle. Sora stared at the humans and looked around for another way to the castle, but saw that the entire village surrounded the territory.

With a heavy sigh, Sora bolted forward and darted into the nearest shadow of a house. Staying as close to the shadows as he could, Sora ran through the alleys between the houses until they led into the streets that pointed to the castle.

_It's now or never._ Sora thought and, gathering his strength, ran into the streets. Somewhere he heard a woman scream "wolf!" but he ignored it, and looked up at the sky. Odette was still in the air, but had stopped at hearing the scream.

"Don't stop!" Sora yelled at the swan as he dodged a rock, thrown by a cowering villager. "Keep going! I'll be fine!"

A man ran straight at the wolf waving a torch back and forth in an attempt to frighten him, but Sora sprinted forward and darted to the side. More and more humans began to chase the wolf as he hurried to the castle, throwing rocks and any form of weapons they could find. At one point, Sora had to dodge a woman who nearly took him out with a frying pan to the head.

"A frying pan?" he muttered under his breath. "Who knew?"

Suddenly, a team of men holding pitchforks and torches lined up to block him from the castle. "Kill the wolf!" one of them screamed.

Sora's eyes narrowed as a cunning light flashed in his blue orbs and he charged at the men, letting loose a bone-chilling howl, and launched himself over the line. The humans watched in awe as the red-brown wolf flew over them and hit the ground running, leaving a trail of golden dust in his wake. The wolf glanced up again to see Odette had already reached the castle and was flying from one window to another.

"Hang in there, Odette." Sora's paws pounded on the ground as he increased his speed and raced to the castle.

The hard dirt ground soon gave way to cold stone as the castle rose up before the wolf, reminding him of when he had traveled to Disney Castle. Skidding to a halt, Sora looked around to see he was standing in a series of cobbled roads that where walled up and multiple carriages lined the sides. A canal cut through the roads, also leading to the castle, and a bridge led over it. Seeing a large set of doors that had to be the main entrance, Sora raced across the bridge, but immediately stopped when he saw the two guards posted on either side. Dealing with the villagers was one thing, but two armed guards? He took a look at their pikes and winced. No thanks.

Turning to the side, Sora hurried into the shadow of the castle and stayed close to the wall. While most of the windows where tall and high up from the ground, Sora did not want to run the risk of being spotted by a party guest. Besides, Odette was already flying around and he did not want to get in her way. Finding a low enough window, Sora stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on the ledge to hold himself up. But the moment he looked into the ballroom, he almost lost his hold. Standing next to Derek was an exact look-alike of Odette, dressed in black, and holding the prince's hand.

"Derek!" Sora yelled in alarm. "What are you doing? That's not Odette!"

* * *

Inside the ballroom, Derek surveyed the massive crowd of people and took a breath. "Kings and queens, ladies and gentlemen," the prince bowed his head lightly and said in a softer tone. "Mother," Uberta sniffled into a handkerchief and he continued. "I have an announcement to make! Today, I have found my bride!"

Outside, Odette shook her head in disbelief as the crowd erupted into cheers. "No, Derek! No!" her voice shook as she rapped her beak against the thick glass in a feeble attempt to get Derek's attention. "It's a trick!"

Sora growled as Derek held a hand out to the false-Odette. "I present her to you as the future queen of our fair kingdom!"

The wolf turned his head to watch Odette fly away from her window and to the one Derek was facing, but the other Odette saw her as well. The fur on Sora's back bristled as he watched the double take Derek's hand and blink flirtatiously at him. "What the? That's not how Odette would act!" Sora swung a paw at the window, but the ledge kept him from reaching the glass. "Derek!" his claws scratched against the castle wall. "Open your eyes!"

"And as proof of my love to her," Derek's voice carried through the window and to Odette and Sora's ears. "I make a vow to break all vows. A vow stronger than all the powers of the earth!" The swan, seeing that she could not get his attention, flew around to the other side of the ballroom. But when she reached another window, the false-Odette had again distracted Derek by taking a hold of his arm.

Seeing his position was not good, Sora pushed off the wall and dropped down to all fours. Racing away from the window, he reached another and stood up, placing his paws on the wall.

"Before you," Odette stabbed at a pair of shutters with her beak to open them, but the servants in the room ignored the sound. "And before the whole world."

"No," Sora's voice trembled as he scratched at the glass and whimpered. "No, don't do it!"

Desperate to get in, Odette spotted a stream of water falling from a large gargoyle and flew to it, but when she neared it she saw a gate blocked the entrance. Flying back out, Odette stopped at the nearest window and looked down at Derek mournfully.

Derek stopped for a moment and took a breath as he met every pair of eyes in the room. "I make a vow of everlasting love,"

"Derek!" the cries of Sora and Odette melded together as the last of the prince's words came crashing down on them. A partygoer near Sora's window looked around at the faint bark that reached their ears.

"To Odette."

With nothing left to hold her up, Odette let out a cry as she felt a fierce stab pierce her heart and dropped in the air. A loud tragic howl ripped through the sky as Sora threw back his head, letting the world know their pain.

It was over, it was all over. Derek had said his vow, and now, Odette would die. The wolf dropped down heavily as tears streamed from his eyes and he howled again. A sudden burst of light made him jump and he looked up to see a flash of lightning tear through the night sky. A powerful gust of wind burst across the land and slammed into the castle, throwing Sora into the wall. The wolf shook his head and, hearing a banging sound, looked to see the windows had snapped open.

"Oh, _now_ they open!" he snarled in annoyance. A flash of red lightning lit up at the far end of the ballroom as the doors burst open to reveal Rothbart. Whatever sadness Sora had been feeling was immediately replaced with a rage he never knew he had.

"You're going to pay for this, Rothbart." The wolf snarled as he tore away from the window and raced to the main door that led into the ballroom. The guards, upon hearing the noise, had left to investigate, leaving it free for anyone to enter. Red flashed angrily in Sora's eyes as he gathered his strength, eyes locked on the massive doors.

"You're going to pay."

* * *

The crowd cheered as Derek finished his vow and they began to celebrate, happy that their prince had finally chosen his bride. Just as Uberta and Rogers began to dance together in merriment, all lights in the room went out. Lightning flashed in the sky and the windows suddenly snapped open, crashing against the wall as a strong wind pounded them from the outside.

Derek turned around in confusion as he watched the sudden chaos fill the ballroom. What was going on? Just as he turned to Odette, the doors at the far end of the ballroom burst open.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, powerfully built man with red hair wearing a black cape. A flash of red lightning lit up the sky behind him as he met Derek's gaze with a smug expression. Smirking, the man stepped into the ballroom and did a little dance as he sang. "_No more mister nice guy, no siree!"_

Holding out his arm to protect Odette, Derek narrowed his eyes as he slowly approached the stranger.

The man chuckled at him and grinned. "Hello, little prince."

"Who are you?"

"Went and pledged your love to another, eh?"

Derek blinked in confusion and he felt a sudden chill of foreboding. "What are you talking about? This _is_ Odette!" but even as he said the words, doubt worked its way into his voice, making the statement sound more like a question.

"No," the stranger shook his head. "Odette is mine." His voice turned into a snarl and it was then that Derek recognized his voice.

"It's _you!_" he glared at Rothbart as he pointed accusingly at him. "You have no power here! I made a vow! A vow of everlasting love!"

A chuckle escaped Rothbart's mouth and it soon turned into a full on laugh as he threw back his head, shaking with mirth. "Oh you made a vow, alright! A vow of everlasting," the sorcerer raised his hand and a ball of magic gathered in his palm. "Death!" the magic shot from his hand and speared Odette in the stomach and she fell to the ground.

"No!" Derek screamed and raced to Odette's side. Her hair hid her face from view as he lifted her from the floor. "Odette?"

Suddenly, the main doors that led to the ballroom burst open and a dark shape stood at the top of the stairs. Lightning flashed in the sky, silhouetting the dark form of the wolf as its eyes fell on the sorcerer, and it howled. "Rothbart!" Sora yelled and the wolf bounded down the stairs and leapt onto the rail, launching itself into the air.

Rothbart cried out in pain as the heavy body crashed into his chest and slammed him into the polished dance floor. Hot breath puffed against his face as he looked up into the rage-filled blue eyes of the wolf.

"You're going to pay." Sora growled and lunged at Rothbart's throat.

A large black shadow crashed into the wolf's side and he was thrown away, sliding painfully on the floor. With a snarl, Sora jumped up and growled as he met the Huntsman's blank stare. Two shadow wolves circled the Huntsman's legs, snarling at the horrified guests as Rothbart stood up.

"Well, well," the sorcerer rubbed his throat with a gloved hand as he looked at Sora. "It looks as if you're starting to embrace the wolf in you after all. It is a shame that you chose to fight it for so long, because now, it will be more painful than ever."

The Huntsman lifted a hand and the two wolves slowly advanced on Sora, their ears laid back as they snarled. Sora backed away until he stood in front of Derek and growled. The wolves watched him for a moment, and then lunged with their claws out and mouths gaping open.

The ballroom immediately filled with the sounds of snarls as the three wolves collided, slashing and biting at each other ferociously. Sora growled as he swung his paw into one of the wolf's snouts, throwing it back. The second lunged at him from the side and he jumped back to avoid its claws. With a snarl of rage, Sora jerked his head to the second wolf and sank his fangs deeply into the back of its neck. The shadow squealed in pain and its body went limp in Sora's jaws and he dropped the wolf to the floor.

_Why am I doing this?_ He ducked under the remaining wolf's claws and snapped at its paw. _Rothbart is just stalling! We need to get back to the lake! I need to protect Odette!_ But something kept him from turning away. Pain seared in his already-injured shoulder as the heartless sank its black fangs into the flesh. Howling in pain, Sora jerked his arm out of the wolf's mouth and fell back. The heartless sneered at the injured wolf as he limped back and slowly began to circle him. The heartless reared back on its hind legs to strike Sora down, when a paw hooked in the air and connected with the wolf's open jaw. The black wolf head jerked to the side as a loud snap echoed through the room and it vanished in a burst of shadows.

Panting, Sora turned around to Derek and his eyes fell on the black-clad figure. "Derek," his breathing was heavy and the words where slurred. "That-that's not Odette."

"What are you talking about?" Derek turned to face the woman just as she began to stir.

A hideous cackle came from beneath the long hair and Derek reeled back in shock as he stared at the face of an old hag. Behind him, Rothbart laughed as he watched the prince shake with anger and raised his hand to a nearby window.

"You should have left her to me. Now, Odette will die."

Sora and Derek looked up at the window Rothbart was pointing to and froze as they saw a white swan slowly fly away.

"Odette," Sora whispered, feeling a crushing sensation surround his heart.

"Odette!" Derek screamed. The prince dropped the hag to the floor and raced out of the ballroom. Sora watched the prince run out the doors and started to follow, then stopped. Turning around, the wolf met the hag's eyes and sprinted to her. The hag trembled with fear as the snarling wolf approached her and he growled, but his eyes where not on her face. Slowly, her gaze followed his to the golden locket around her neck and the wolf growled.

Outside, Derek raced for the stables and jumped onto his fastest horse and kicked it in the side. The horse shot out of the stable and galloped to the castle gates, just as a red-brown wolf sprinted out of the ballroom. Derek had to fight the horse as it reared back in fear of the wolf and Sora backed away from the trampling hooves.

"This way!" he yelled, and bolted for the gates. Derek steered his horse in the direction Sora was headed and galloped after the wolf. Chancing a glance at the sky, Derek spotted the faint form of Odette. His breath caught in his throat as she wavered in the air and pumped her wings to keep herself aloft.

* * *

Sora's paws pounded heavily on the path as he raced through the castle gates and into the village. The humans screamed as he ran by them and had to jump to the side as Derek's horse plowed by, following the wolf. His breathes where labored and the injury on his shoulder, now in more pain than ever thanks to the heartless, burned, but he continued running. He had to get to the lake. He needed to save Odette!

The village soon gave way to fields as Sora and Derek hurried to the lake, never taking their eyes off Odette. Sora stumbled as a claw caught a pebble and he winced as more pain filled his shoulder. _Stupid shadows!_ He growled as they neared the edge of the forest.

The trees quickly surrounded them and Derek pulled on the reins of his horse to slow. "Sora!" the wolf stopped and turned to the prince. "Which way to the lake?"

The wolf blinked for a moment and looked around, sniffing at the air. His ears stood up and he turned back to Derek and gave a sharp bark. _This way!_

Derek looked at Sora for a moment. "Sora, which way do we go?"

The wolf growled and gave the same bark. _This way!_ He stopped as he took in Derek's confused expression. _What? We need to get to the lake, and this is the fastest way!_

"Sora," Derek's voice was suddenly filled with concern. "I can't understand you. Why aren't you talking?"

_I am!_ Sora blinked. _Right?_ He shook his head and looked at Derek and jerked his head in the direction they needed. _Just, follow me!_ And sprinted away.

Derek urged his horse forward and soon, the horse was running next to Sora. The wolf glanced up at the prince and turned to the right, leading them to Swan Lake.

_Why can't Derek understand me?_ Sora thought as he jumped over a log and sniffed the air. _I was talking to him just like any other wolf would._

* * *

Every wing beat was labored as she fought to keep herself in the air. Her breathing became harder and harder as she wavered in the sky. The image of Swan Lake wobbled in her vision as she caught an updraft and tried to direct herself to the shinning water.

* * *

His paws slammed into the earth as he jumped over a boulder and dodged around a tree, hoof beats pounding behind him. The horse was getting too close to comfort with his tail, but he knew the prince was desperate to get to the lake. Why was he leading him to the lake? He was a wolf! Why should he help something that was not of his kind, especially a human!

No, that was not true. He was human, or at least, had been human. The swan in the sky, he knew that he needed to keep her safe. They where bound together by something, a spell. A spell that made them animal by day, and human by night. But, why could he not remember being human?

A voice drifted through the air and the horse behind him neighed in shock, causing the prince to pull on the reigns.

_She's fading fast, little prince!_

"No!" the prince yelled. The wolf snarled at the voice, knowing it belonged to their enemy. The sorcerer with red hair, the one who had turned him into a wolf.

A ravine dropped down before him and the wolf launched himself over the edge, his entire body stretched out as he sailed through the air. His paws landed on the ground and he turned to see the horse jump over the cliff. They sprinted into the forest and a tall cluster of trees that had grown close together rose up before them. While the wolf was able to dart through the trees, the horse stopped.

_If you hurry, little prince,_ the voice taunted as the prince tried to make his horse go through the trees. _I'll let you see her one last time!_

The wolf growled and turned to the prince to see he had jumped off his horse and unsheathed a sword. Seeing the sharp blade, the wolf snarled at the weapon as the prince cut through the branches of the trees. Finally, the prince had made enough room for him to get through and the wolf sprinted away.

They pushed their way through the thick foliage and the trees and a sheen of water through the forest caught their eyes. Pushing themselves forward, the prince and the wolf broke through the forest and found themselves back at Swan Lake. The tragedy of the castle ruins and shimmering lake stirred in the wolf's heart and he looked up at the prince.

_This way._

They turned to the side and hurried to where a weeping willow had sprouted out of the stone pathway. The drooping branches touched the pathway, acting as a curtain to hide the body that lay beneath it.

The prince and the wolf stopped as they stared at the still body of the princess.

"Odette,"

(_Yeah, you can probably guess what'll happen next. Keep those reviews coming and the update will come soon!_)


	14. The Princess and the Wolf

(_This chapter is dedicated to all of the fans of the movie who could not hold back a tear, or two, during these next upcoming scenes._

_I think I've covered the disclaimer in enough chapters to make it known that I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the Swan Princess_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, get out those tissues!_)

Chapter 14: The Princess and the Wolf

The laughter filled the area of Swan Lake as easily as a gust of wind carrying a storm, dark and foreboding. At the edge of the lake, the animals stood together in a nervous cluster. Puffin looked up at the sky and a shiver traveled down his spine and he looked at the others.

"Something's gone wrong,"

Minutes ticked by slowly as the small group shifted back and forth, not knowing what to do but wait. Suddenly a white shape appeared over the trees and they all felt a chill surround their hearts as Odette dropped in the air.

"There she is!" Goofy cried as the swan fell closer to the water.

Speed held up a hand to his mouth. "I-I don't think she's going to make it."

"This way, Odette!" Jean-Bob waved to the swan.

"Keep coming girl," Puffin begged. "Come on now."

Odette dropped a wing and it caught in the water, turning her to the side. The swan glanced briefly at the animals as a light gust of wind carried her over the lake and to a drooping willow tree. The animals jumped up and hurried to the space, stopping at a log. They lifted their heads to over the fallen wood and watched as a faint gold light swirled around the collapsed swan, transforming her into a human.

Footsteps made them turn to see Derek and Sora appear out of the forest and they hurried to the spot where the animals stood, but froze upon seeing the princess. Derek stared in horror at the fallen body of Odette and the hand that held his sword went slack.

"Odette?"

The prince ran to Odette and lifted her limp body from the cold ground, holding her tightly in his arms. Sora stood a distance away from the humans, wanting to approach them, but sensed the pain the prince felt. The woman, he realized, held the faint scent of the swan he had been trailing.

_A swan that became human._ His blue wolf-eyes narrowed at the thought. _A swan princess._

"Sora?"

The wolf turned his head at the strange voice to see a white duck holding an odd looking stick in his wing. A black and brown turtle stood next to the duck and they where both looking at him.

_Who are you?_ He growled at them, but not menacingly. _Did I know you when I was human?_

"Sora, it's us," The duck gestured with his wand. "Donald and Goofy. We fought the heartless with you and searched for the king. We're your friends!"

_Friends?_ The wolf blinked. Why would he be friends with a duck and a turtle? His eyes then drifted over the other animals behind them, another turtle, a frog, and a puffin. _Was I friends with them too?_

The duck took a step towards the wolf and he growled a warning. "Sora, what's wrong with you?"

Before he could growl again, a sound reached his ears and they all turned to where Derek crouched on the ground. Odette had stirred in his arms and her eyes flickered open.

"D-Derek?" her voice was so faint that he could barely hear her. "Sora?"

Something about the swan princess drew him to her, in a way he could not understand. His fur brushed against her limp hand as he stood next to her and lightly nudged her side. Odette turned her head to the wolf and slowly lifted her hand to him, resting it on the side of his face.

He should not be in contact with this human, or the prince, or the strange group of animals behind him. Why was he here?

"I-I feel so weak," Odette whispered, her voice piercing his heart and Derek's like a cold knife. "I think, I'm-"

A snarl rippled through the air, cutting off Odette's words. Sora turned around to see a pack of black wolves crawl out of the shadows of the forest with the Huntsman behind them, and he growled. Behind him, Derek tightened his arms around Odette as the heartless began to circle them.

"Stay away from her," the prince growled as he glared at the black shadows.

Sora snarled loudly and swung a paw at a wolf, earning a growl of annoyance. Growling a warning at the wolves that neared the two humans, he began to circle them to block off the shadows. He did not know why he was protecting them, but he knew he had to.

The Huntsman snapped his fingers and the wolves stopped circling the group and turned to face them. Their blank yellow eyes surveyed each of the small party, from the animals to Sora to Derek and Odette. A loud whistle came from the Huntsman and the wolves lunged at the group.

Pain burned in his shoulder as he launched himself off the ground and met a wolf mid-air, but too much rage burned in him to notice. With a snarl, he swiped his claws into the shadowy fur and turned to another. Donald and Goody quickly went to work as they fought the heartless with magic and shield, while the rest of the animals had to improvise.

Puffin shot into the air and dove down, spearing multiple wolves like a black and white dart. Speed hid in his shell and spun around, knocking the heartless back, and even sending some into the lake. Jean-Bob tried to hide behind a rock, but a wolf found him and he screamed. The wolf swung its paw, sending him into a cluster of cattails. The heartless ran to the reeds, only to yelp in pain as a cattail snapped up and whacked it in the snout.

"A horse, a horse!" the frog yelled hysterically as he vaulted over the mass of shadowy bodies on a cattail-pole. "My kingdom for a horse!"

Regretfully, Derek had set Odette back on the ground and unsheathed his sword. The wolves snarled at the prince and lunged for the princess, but all where reduced to shadows by Derek's blade.

Sora howled as he crashed into a wolf that had lunged for Derek and Odette and sank his fangs into its fur. The heartless vanished in a rush of black shadow and Sora turned to face the next, when something lashed through the air and wrapped around his forearm. With a yelp, Sora felt his legs pull out from under him and his chest slammed into the ground. Sora jerked his head up with a snarl and his ears went flat against his head as the Huntsman stared down at him, the whip clutched tight in his hand.

A flash of metal gave Sora enough of a warning to jump away as the Hunstman brought down a jagged hunting knife where he had been moments ago. The heartless lifted its head to the growling wolf and snapped his whip. Sora watched the heartless carefully, judging the best way to attack. The rest of the heartless wolves had stopped and the animals, and Derek, all froze mid-strike, as Sora and the Huntsman began to circle each other. The Huntsman titled its head and Sora growled, the fur on his back standing up. Finally, Sora howled at the Huntsman and charged forward.

"Sora!" Donald cried as the Huntsman dodged Sora's claws and planted a firm kick in the wolf's side. Sora yelped in pain as he was thrown away into the mass of black wolves and they leapt onto him, covering the red-brown wolf from view.

Derek's eyes widened and he lifted his sword, but stopped and looked down at Odette. A white duck suddenly ran up to the princess, followed by a black and brown turtle holding a shield, and looked up at the prince.

"We'll protect her!"

Derek nodded thanks and sprinted to the mass of wolves as the rest of the animals formed a protective circle around Odette. "Get off him!" he yelled, swinging the sword into the heartless wolves. A snarl rippled through the air as Sora rose out of the group on his hind legs, swiping at the shadows. Scratches covered his body and parts of his fur where darkened with red stains.

A black arrow shot through the air and Derek ducked to avoid it, glaring at the Huntsman as it reached for its quiver. Seeing the approaching prince, the Huntsman lowered its bow and unsheathed a massive broad sword. The swords rang as they crashed together, sending sparks into the air.

Back in the heartless pack, Sora swung left and right as he tried to fend off the wolves, but more and more surrounded him. _Where are they coming from?_ His fangs snapped on the throat of one wolf and another clawed into his side. Jerking his head away as he bit back a cry of pain, Sora's eyes fell on the Huntsman as he blocked an attack from Derek.

_It's him,_ his eyes narrowed and he leapt over a wolf, barely avoiding a swinging paw. _That Huntsman somehow has control over the wolves._ Snarling, Sora rammed his head into the side of a heartless and swiped his paw to clear some space. With a growl, the wolf charged through the mass, forcing them to back away in shock as he raced for the Huntsman.

Derek raised his sword as the Huntsman brought his blade down in a heavy chop, forcing him down. He had seen his own fair share of battles, but nothing could compete with the heartless as it swung again, causing Derek to back away. Trying to switch to offense, the prince swung his sword at the Huntsman's throat, but his sword was stopped. For a moment, the two where locked in a standstill as they pushed against each other's strength. Suddenly, the Huntsman lifted a leg and planted its knee painfully into Derek's abdomen. Derek folded in pain and gasped for breath as the Huntsman threw a punch into his face.

Derek's head slammed against the ground as he fell back, stars dancing in his vision as the Huntsman towered above him. Just as the heartless raised its sword, something crashed into it from behind and it stumbled back.

Sora growled as his claws locked onto the Huntsman's shoulders and he sank his fangs into a meaty shoulder. The Huntsman stumbled back in shock and its reached back, grasping the air behind it to reach the wolf. Sinking his fangs deeper into the shadow, Sora felt two heavy hands close around his throat and he was lifted off and hurled over the Huntsman's head. For a brief moment, Sora sailed over the wolves and straight to where Odette lay. Then, he crashed into the heavy trunk of the willow and slid down, collapsing on the ground next to Odette's unmoving form.

The animals and Derek stood rooted to the spot as they waited for the wolf to stand, or move, but the Keyblade Master remained motionless.

"S-Sora?" Goofy whispered, reaching out a hand to the wolf. The fur felt soft against his hand, but Sora did not move. "Donald! We need to heal him!"

"I'm trying!" the duck quacked as green light swirled from his wand to cover the wolf, but no movement was made. "C'mon Sora, wake up!"

_Sora!_ The voice grew faint as darkness surrounded his vision. He tried to lift his head to see who was calling, but his body did not respond. His eyelids flickered open for a brief moment, allowing him to see the concerned, blurry, faces of the duck, the turtles, the frog, and the puffin, and then, nothing.

* * *

The castle was surrounded by darkness, floating in an endless abyss that offered no hope of freedom or light. Nothing seemed to penetrate the fortress as it sat like a cold stone structure in the oblivion where it derived its name.

Deep in the castle, in one of the many prison cells it possessed, sat a young girl. Balled up in the farthest corner of the cell, hugging her knees to her chest, Kairi bowed her head as she fought the urge to cry. She had lost track of how many days had passed since she was thrown into the room that served as her prison.

_A princess of the heart,_ she smirked and rested her forehead on her knees. _Yeah, I'm doing a great job at that. Getting kidnapped and thrown into a creepy dungeon in a castle filled with darkness, how clichéd could it get?_

It was at this point that Kairi had to force her mind away from her cynical thoughts to a memory that always gave her hope. Sora, standing on the other side of a ravine that grew wider and wider with every second. Though his voice grew fainter, she could hear him promising her that he would find her again. That he would return.

"Sora," Kairi whispered, and hugged her legs closer to her chest. As she closed her eyes, she felt the soft alluring pull of sleep drift around her. She began to feel light and safe as her mind drifted out of the cell and away from the darkness of Castle Oblivion. A soft warm glow began to draw her to a golden speck far off in the distance. Intrigued, Kairi's dream self drifted to the speck, which grew larger as she approached it. A faint shape began to appear in the light and she realized it looked like a bird. A white bird with a long graceful neck, and black webbed feet.

"A swan?" Kairi's feet landed on a hard surface and she looked around to see they where still surrounded by darkness, but the light that had drawn her seemed to be coming from the swan standing before her. "What is a swan doing here?"

The white bird cocked its head to the side and studied her with violet-blue eyes that looked hauntingly human. "Are you Kairi?"

Kairi jumped at the swan's soft voice and nodded slowly. "Who are you?"

The swan dipped its head to the girl and she caught a glimpse of the gold mark on its white head. "I am princess Odette," she looked up at Kairi. "And I need your help."

"A princess?" Kairi echoed and the swan nodded. Turning around, Odette spread her wings and flew into the air, but stayed head-level with Kairi, and led her through the darkness.

"Why do you need my help?" Karir eyes the light coming from the swan. "Are you a princess of the heart?"

Odette looked at her and shrugged, which seemed an odd gesture for a swan. "I do not know, but it seems like that would be a fair guess." She glanced at Kairi. "But that is not why I'm here. The heartless have been attacking us, and something horrible has happened."

"'Us'?" Kairi blinked. "Who is 'us'?" Realization dawned on her and she stopped. "Is Sora with you? Is he alright?"

The swan looked away. "Rothbart cast a spell on him and it's changing who he is."

"Wait, Rothbart?" Kairi felt her head begin to spin and she held up her hands. "A spell has been cast of Sora, and it's changing him? What is going on?"

Odette sighed and landed in front of Kairi, tucking her wings to her sides. "When Sora and his friends first came to our world, he tried to fight Rothbart, but was cursed. There was a side effect that he did not know about, and now that the spell had rebounded, Sora is suffering." Before Kairi could ask another question, Odette turned her head and a light filled the darkness.

Kairi held up her hands to shield her eyes as the light intensified and then slowly faded away. Lowering her hands, she looked at where the light had come from, and stared. Sitting in the darkness, looking slightly confused was a red-brown wolf with a mass of outrageously spiked hair on top of its head. The wolf looked turned its head to Kairi and she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as she was met by a pair of light blue eyes.

"Sora?"

* * *

He did not know what happened. One minute, he was latched onto the Huntsman with his fangs sunk deep into its shoulder. Next thing he knew, he was thrown head over heels into a tree and blacked out. Now, he was sitting in complete darkness with a human girl staring at him. Shock mixed with fear radiated from her as she stared at him, her hands covering her mouth.

"Sora?" her voice whispered in his ears and he blinked. Sora? Who was Sora?

The girl took a step towards him and reached out a hand. "Sora?"

He growled and dropped down into a crouch, his eyes locked on the outstretched hand. _Stay away, human!_

The girl flinched and pulled her hand back, staring at him. Something in her eyes tugged at his heart, but he ignored it. Seeing that she was not moving, he stood back up and looked from her to the white swan that stood by her legs.

_You, I remember you from the forest._ He sniffed the air and an image of a woman with long gold hair filled his mind. _You where a human lying on the ground. That human prince wanted to protect you…and so did I._ His head dropped for a moment and he looked back to the girl. She had taken a small step towards him and slowly reached out her hand again.

"Sora," she whispered, "What's happened to you?"

_Sora?_ He blinked again at the name and the girl chanced another step to him. _Who is Sora?_

The girl's scent drifted to his nose and he inhaled deeply, taking in the smell as if he where savoring it. Why did the scent touch him like that? Why was he allowing this girl to approach him? Suddenly, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he jerked his head up to meet the girl's eyes.

_Who are you?_

Kairi almost jumped as the question came into her thoughts. That was Sora's voice! A little rough and edgier than she remembered, but it was his voice!

"Sora," she kept her hand very still on the wolf's shoulder. Odette watched from behind as Kairi stared into the blue eyes of the wolf. "It's me, don't you remember? It's Kairi."

_Kairi._ _An image came to his mind of the girl, but she was younger, and laying on a cold black floor. His vision bounced as he ran to her and two human arms encircled her body, lifting her up._

"_Kairi!" a human boy's voice called, shaking the girl lightly. "Kairi!"_

_Kairi!_ He jerked his head and blinked, looking into the girl's face. She smiled lightly and lifted her other hand to his right shoulder. Sharp pain filled the wound and he snarled, jerking away from the girl and growled, the fur on his back standing up.

Kairi jumped away at the wolf's reaction and held up her hands, noticing the blood that painted her left palm. "What happened to him?" she said, turning to Odette.

"He fell into a trap laid by a heartless called the Huntsman." Odette's eyes where pained as she looked at the snarling wolf. "He was locked away before any magic could be used to cure the wound, and now that he is loosing himself to the side that is wolf, it's becoming more and more infected."

Kairi looked back at Sora and, squaring her shoulders, stood up and walked to the wolf. Ignoring the warning growls, she kneeled down before Sora and, to the surprise of him, herself, and Odette, hugged the wolf.

"Please," Kairi whispered as she buried her face into his furry shoulder, the smells of the forest mixing with the light musk of wolf. "Come back. You need to remember who you are." She tightened her arms around him, careful to avoid the wound on his shoulder. "Please, come back to me."

* * *

_Sora._

"Sora."

_Sora._

"Sora!"

_Sora._

Another image came to him, of a human boy who looked to be somewhere in his mid teen years. Brown hair stood up from his scalp in crazy spikes, giving a youthful appearance to his maturing face. Blue eyes flashed in a hidden light as he lifted a giant golden key, resting the weapon on his shoulder.

_Sora._ His eyes closed as he focused on the human boy, memories stirring at the back of his head. _Sora, I know that name. It belonged to me, before I was a wolf._

He saw the human boy running through masses of black shadows, swinging the key left and right. Behind him where two figures, a strange man wielding a shield and a white duck firing magic from a wand. A man with dark red hair appeared and the boy charged at the man, but was thrown back by red and gold magic. He watched the boy painfully transform into a wolf with red-brown fur, and his heart stilled.

_That's right, before I was a wolf I-_ He opened his eyes and met the human girl's gaze, seeing tears at the edges of her eyes. _Kairi?_

Silver light swirled up through the darkness and circled the wolf's body, pulling him from Karir's arms. She backed away to Odette as the wolf was hidden from view, his silhouette a dark outline in the light. Arms stretched, paws grew into hands, and legs straightened as the light began to fade away. The figure dropped to his knees on the ground and lifted his head, blue eyes wide with awe.

"Kairi?"

Kairi cried out in joy and ran to Sora, crashing into his body as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I thought I'd lost you."

Sora grinned and returned the hug. "Yeah, me too. Thanks for bringing me back."

"Yup, you owe big for that." Kairi said, pulling back from him. "That's twice now I've had to remind you who you are. First when you where a heartless and now-"

"Okay!" Sora held up his hands and Kairi laughed. He then caught sight of Odette and turned to her. "Odette? How are you - I thought you where-"

The swan shook her head. "Not yet, but my strength is nearly gone. You have to stop Rothbart from winning or else he'll steal my heart."

"But," Sora shook his head. "How can I do that? I mean, I know Derek is going to try and ripe him apart, but, remember what happened the last time I tried to fight Rothbart?"

Odette cocked her head at his and a faint smile tugged at the edges of her beak. "Have you not seen yourself?"

Sora blinked in confusion and looked at Kairi, who was grinning ear to ear. "I have to say, you look good with wolf ears."

"What?" Sora lifted his hands to the top of his head where his fingers met a pair of soft furry ears and he jumped when they twitched. "What the?" He looked at his hands to see they where human and saw his arms where bare. Looking at himself, Sora saw he was dressed in black pants and a short-sleeved shirt with brown designs. Something red-brown fell in his side vision and he turned around in a couple circles before stopping to look at Kairi. "What am I wearing?"

"To be honest," Kairi covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "I've never been a fan of animal pelts, but you make it work."

"Animal pelts?" Sora looked at Odette and shook his head. "Okay, we're getting off topic. How do Derek and I stop Rothbart?"

Odette sighed. "Rothbart is a powerful sorcerer, but he is still mortal. Find a way for him to fight without magic, and you will have a chance."

Sora nodded and turned to Kairi, taking her arms in his hands. "Kairi, I'm sorry that I have to go, but I promise I'll find you."

Kairi nodded slowly and hugged him. "I know Sora, I know." She pulled back and met his eyes. "Now, go teach that Rothbart what happens to people who mess with the Keyblade Master! Even if he runs around dressed up as a wolf."

Sora laughed, then stopped. "Wait, what?" But before Kairi answered, golden light filled his vision and he fell back into darkness.

"Kairi!"

(_Don't worry folks; I'm working on getting Sora and the gang to the part where they get to fight Rothbart! They just need to deal with the Huntsman first! Please don't get too mad!_

_A cookie to anyone who can guess what Sora's new form will be! For those of you who where asking about the final form, you are close! Please review, and I promise the update will come soon!_)


	15. The Great Animal

(_I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Enjoy!_)

Chapter 15: The Great Animal

Sora's body jerked and he gasped as he felt the cold ground against his side. Lifting his head, he saw nothing but heartless wolves surrounding him as the animals, and Derek, fought to keep them at bay. Turning his head, Sora was met with the sight of Odette's unconscious body and he snarled in rage.

The snarl behind them made the group turn to watch Sora stand up on his paws and shake his head.

"Sora?" Puffin blinked as Sora looked around at the heartless. "Are you okay?"

The wolf turned to look at the bird and grinned. "Never better."

They all jumped and stared in awe. Donald's beak had dropped open and Goofy's eyes where wide with shock.

"You can talk again!"

Sora snorted as the wolves began to close in on them. "That's not all I can do!" Lowering his head in concentration, Sora felt his body seize up as silver light began to stream from the ground and surround his body.

The heartless wolves snarled at the silver and backed away as the light hid Sora from view. Then just as quickly as it appeared, the light vanished and Sora landed on the ground in a crouch, his blue eyes flashing dangerously at the shadows.

"Sora?" Derek stared at him in disbelief. "What are you wearing?"

Realizing that he was by the lake's edge, Sora looked down at the water to see a red-brown wolf pelt draped over his back. The wolf head covered his face like a hood, but his eyes looked through where the wolf's eyes would have been. Sora blinked for a moment and looked up from the water. "Huh, so that's what Kairi was talking about."

A snarl came from behind him and he turned around to see a wolf leap at him. Silver and white light flashed in his hands and he swung the two keyblades in an x-chop, turning the heartless into shadow. In his left hand he held Oathkeeper and in his right was the keyblade that he had wielded as a wolf. "Wolfmoon," he muttered and swung the weapon into another wolf as it lunged at him.

The group, upon seeing Sora jump into action, turned back to the wolves and began beating them back. The wolves fought to reach Odette's body, but the animals pushed them away. Derek swung his sword with more ferocity than he thought he was capable of, stabbing a wolf in the back.

A group of wolves charged at Sora and lunged at him as one, their black bodies rising into the air. Griping Oathkeeper, Sora hurled Wolfmoon at the group and swung the keyblade. Wolfmoon tore into the heartless mass and flew back to Sora, slicing through more shadows in its return. The handle hit Sora's palm and he chopped down on the remainder of the wolves, watching them vanish into nothing.

Suddenly a black dart whistled through the air and he jumped back at the arrow missed his shoulder. Whirling around, Sora met the blank yellow gaze of the Huntsman and sprinted at him. The heartless charged at him with its sword held high and brought down the heavy blade.

Sora caught the weapon with the twin keyblades and pushed back, slicing at the Huntsman and forcing him back to the lake. A light ripple disturbed the lake's surface as the Huntsman's heavy boot almost stepped over the edge. The sword came down again and Sora stopped its descent, but was pushed down by the force. Grunting with the effort, Sora pushed up against the Huntsman's strength, but his arms shook.

Suddenly, a silver blur whipped above him and sliced into the Huntsman's exposed chest. Sora looked up to see Derek standing above him, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. For a moment, the Huntsman stood frozen in its spot. Shadow began to seep out of the large gash in its chest and it toppled back into the lake. The heartless hit the water with a heavy crash, sending water into the air.

Sora planted the tips of the keyblades into the ground and pushed to stand, nodding to Derek. "Thanks for that."

Derek nodded and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Don't mention it."

"Sora! Derek!"

The two turned to see the animals circled around Odette with Donald pointing his wand at her. Derek bolted to the princess and the animals backed away as he lifted her off the ground.

"No," his voice shook as he hugged the princess to his chest. "What have I done to you? Forgive me, Odette. Forgive me."

Sora kneeled on the ground across from Derek and looked down at Odette, tears filling his eyes. "Odette?" His head shot up and Oathkeeper appeared in his hands. Pointing it at the princess, Sora called up his magic as a green light surrounded the tip. "Curaga."

The green healing light spilled from the keyblade and covered Odette's body, but when it faded, she did not move. Sora blinked, shook his head, and pointed the keyblade at her again.

"Curaga!"

Nothing.

"Curaga! Curaga! _Curaga!_"

"Sora!" Donald yelled, meeting Sora's eyes sadly. "There's nothing we can do for her."

Sora shook his head. "No, there's got to be a way." He looked at Derek and then at Odette. "There's got to."

Suddenly, Odette stirred and Derek's head snapped up. "D-Derek?"

"Yes, Odette, I'm here."

The princess slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the prince. "Sora?"

"I'm here too."

Odette looked at Sora and back to Derek. "I feel so weak. I think…I'm-"

"No." Derek could not let her finish the sentence. "You'll live Odette. The vow I made, it was for you."

"I know." Odette lifted her hand and lightly brushed Derek's cheek. "I love you, Derek." Her body relaxed and she slowly dropped from Derek's hands to the solid ground, the little color that was left in her face draining away.

"Odette?" Derek whispered, trying to not believe what had just happened.

Sora felt his heart freeze and he closed his eyes against the wave of pain and rage that crashed through his mind. _No, no, no!_

The animals bowed their heads as they let the tears fall from their faces, mourning the loss of the princess.

Derek whispered Odette's name again, but this time, it was hoarse with anger. "Odette…"

Hearing the prince whisper Odette's name, Sora lifted his head to meet Derek's eyes and bit back the growl in his throat. "Listen, Derek, before you say anything more, I need to tell you something." The prince looked up at him blankly and he continued. "When I was unconscious, I saw Odette as a swan. She told me that our only chance of saving her was beating Rothbart. His magic is powerful, but he is still mortal. If we find a way to make him fight without magic, then we have a chance of beating him."

Derek nodded slowly, a cold light flashing in his eyes. "Then, we'll have to make him come to us." The prince leaned back on his knees and glared up at the sky, his fists clenched tightly. "I made the vow for her, do you hear?" Sora winced at the prince's voice as he screamed with anger. "The vow I made was for her!" the echo carried around the lake for a few seconds and they stayed by Odette's side, unwilling to move.

Suddenly, a twig snapped and Sora's ears perked up. A low growl rippled in his throat as he turned to watch a hooded figure appear out of thin air.

"No need to shout!"

Derek whirled around to face Rothbart and stood up quickly, his body shaking with rage. "Don't let her die!"

Rothbart snorted, undeterred by Derek's rage. "Is that a threat?" Derek grabbed the sorcerer by his cape and glared up at him.

"Don't you _dare_ let her die!"

"Ooh," Rothbart taunted. "It is a threat!"

A snarl made him jump lightly as Sora's wolf form raced up to them and stood by Derek, growling. "You're the only one with the power to save Odette, so," his eyes flashed as Derek gave Rothbart's cape a sharp yank. "Do it!"

In a flash, Rothbart knocked Derek away and the prince fell to the ground, landing on top of Sora. The wolf growled in annoyance, but stopped when he saw the deadly light in Rothbart's eyes. The sorcerer stood tall and pointed at them condemningly.

"So, the little prince and the wolf boy want me to save their princess from loosing her heart?" he snorted in amusement. "Fine then, but only if the two of you can defeat _me._" With a growl, Rothbart held out his hands and magic swirled around them, exploding on the ground in bursts of crimson and gold. Derek and Sora stood up and backed away from the glowing mass.

Sora stood up on his hind legs and his fur melted back into the pelt that draped over his shoulders and he turned to look at Derek. "You ready?" the two keyblades appeared in a flash of silver and white. Derek met his eyes and nodded slowly. Unsheathing his sword, Derek turned back to watch the last of the magic fade away.

A tall black shape stood in Rothbart's place, a pair of wings folded over each other to hide the sorcerer from view. An ear-piercing shriek ripped through the air as the wings where flung open to reveal a massive black-furred beast.

Derek's eyes widened in shock and he stepped back as the creature roared. "The Great Animal."

From their hiding place near Odette, the animals shook as they watched the Great Animal eye Sora and Derek. "I'm betting on the animal." Jean-Bob whimpered.

Derek ran at the animal and swung his sword with a cry, narrowly missing the black fur. The animal slammed its head into the prince's side but cried out in pain as Oathkeeper hit the side of its head. Sora jumped onto the animal's back and locked Wolfmoon against its throat and pulled back. Something whipped up in the air and grabbed Sora by the shoulder, throwing him off. The Great Animal whirled around and snarled at Sora as he backed away on the ground.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Derek picked his sword up off the ground and swung. The Great Animal screeched in pain as the blade cut into its arm and stumbled back. Pushing its heavy wings, the animal hovered above the ground as Sora and Derek glared up at it, their weapons at the ready.

"I won't let her die!" Derek growled, a flash of light trailing up the sword blade. Sora glared at the animal and spun the keyblades in his hands. "Neither will I!"

With a howl, Sora jumped off the ground and high into the air, crashing into the Great Animal's heavy body. The wolf pelt covered his human form and black claws slashed in the air, tearing into thick black fur. Sora sank his fangs into the animal's pelt and earned a cry of pain. Claws closed on his neck and lifted him to the Great Animal's face. Red eyes met his with a deadly gleam and the Great Animal sneered, throwing the wolf to the ground.

Sora yelped and reached out, his now human hand closing around a tree limb. Sliding down the trunk, Sora looked up at the sky for the Great Animal, but it had vanished. Running back to the clearing where Derek stood, they turned around in a circle, back to back. Suddenly, a tree above them exploded as splinters and branches rained down as the Great Animal landed on them.

Derek gasped as he felt the massive creature crush him beneath its weight and it ripped the sword from his hand. Gripping the blade between its teeth, the Great Animal shattered the blade and lunged at the prince with its mouth open.

Chancing a glance to the side, Derek saw Sora's wolf form racing to them. Thinking fast, the prince grabbed a large rock and slammed it down onto the animal's foot that was pinning him to the ground. The Great Animal released him with a cry of pain and Sora's body crashed into it, knocking them to the side.

The two animals rolled over each other, snarling as they slashed, bit, and tore at each other. Sora stood on his hind legs and tore at the soft membrane of a wing, and the Great Animal snapped at him with its large jaws. The wolf jumped back and crouched down, the two creatures circling each other warily. The Great Animal roared and lunged at Sora, but the wolf rose up and met him mid-air. Long black claws and fangs tore into the soft membrane of the animal's wing as Sora howled in rage. Suddenly, a sharp claw slammed into Sora's gut and he fell onto his back, the Great Animal's claws closing around his throat.

"Let him go!" Derek yelled as he ran into the animal from behind, tackling it.

Back by the water, the animals watched frozen in terror as Derek slammed a heavy rock into the back of the Great Animal's head Suddenly, Puffin's eyes lit up and he gasped. "The bow."

Caught off guard by his words, the group watched as Puffin began jumping up and down, babbling hysterically. "Derek's bow!" The bird grabbed Jean-Bob and Donald from their places and hurled them at the lake. "Swim to the bottom of the lake, and get Derek's bow!"

The duck and frog screamed as they flew over the surface of the lake and crashed, painfully, into the water.

Derek rolled on the ground to try and escape the Great Animal's reach, but heavy claws closed on his shoulders and he was pulled from the ground. The earth fell away as the animal flew high into the air, taking the prince with him. A brown blur sprinted through the trees and Sora's human form leapt from the forest, hurling Oathkeeper with all his might.

Seeing the spinning weapon, the Great Animal stopped and released Derek from its hold. The prince screamed as he tumbled back to earth, but at the last second, the animal caught him and threw him into a tree. Snapping a heavy branch off, Derek whirled around to face the animal. Before it could approach him, Sora jumped off the tree from above and landed on the animal's back.

"This looks so much easier in the movies!" Sora yelped as the Great Animal shot into the air, spinning around to try and shake him. Suddenly, the Great Animal dove in the air and into the trees. Branches snapped back as it shot by, hitting Sora full on in the face. A large branch crashed into his face and his grip loosened on the animal's back.

"Sora!" a hand grabbed Sora's wrist and he looked up to see Derek holding his arm.

"Thanks for that." Sora gasped as Derek pulled him up into the tree. The prince nodded and they circled the trunk, searching for the animal. A huge mass rose up and the branches beneath them snapped as the Great Animal tore them with its sharp claws. Sora and Derek screamed as they fell to the ground and their heads crashed into the stone walkway. Derek struggled to get up, but his arms gave way and he collapsed. The pelt on Sora's back covered him as he became a wolf and a pained whimper escaped his throat.

In the cold water of the lake, Donald and Jean-Bob swam down to the murky bottom, searching for Derek's bow. A faint red shape appeared beneath them and they kicked harder. Coming to the bow, the two stopped and looked at each other when they saw the bow half-buried in the mud.

Jean-Bob grabbed the string of the bow and kicked for a few seconds, then shot down into the lake floor when the string bounced back. Donald grabbed the top of the bow and tugged hard on the wood, but had no success. Just as the frog and duck began pulling together, two shapes shot through the water and snatched up the bow.

Goofy and Speed held onto the weapon as they sped through the water, Donald and Jean-Bob in tow. Breaking the surface, Goofy and Donald released the bow as Speed looked at Puffin's distant form.

"Throw it!" Puffin yelled, waving his wings over his head. 'Throw it! Throw it!"

Speed threw it.

Jean-Bob screamed as the bow flew through the air and over Puffin's head, clattering on the ground loudly before stopping near Derek's hand. The frog shook his head and looked up to see the Great Animal diving to them, and he jumped up. Running to Derek, he slapped the prince in the face.

"Wake up, wake up!"

Sora's eyes snapped open and he shook his head, rolling over to see Jean-Bob trying to wake Derek. His eyes fell on the red bow that lay on the ground, dripping wet with lake water. Whimpering as he stood up, Sora winced in pain as his legs shook with the effort to stand, and his body rose into his human form. Planting the tips of the keyblades into the ground, Sora growled and hurled the weapons at the approaching animal.

The spinning keys blurred through the air and sliced across the Great Animal's path, stopping it. The creature turned its head to Sora and growled as he caught the keyblades.

"Yeah, that's right," he met the anima's red eyes and snarled. "Come on!"

The Great Animal hovered in the air as it studied Sora and cocked its head to the side. Pulling its lips back in a sneer, the Great Animal roared and dove for the Keyblade Master.

Crouching down low, Sora jumped off the ground and high into the air, swinging the keyblades into the animal's side. The animal snarled and swung a wing at the boy, but he dropped in the air and hovered below. In a rush of faint golden dust, Sora shot at the Great Animal and brought both keyblades down in a heavy chop.

The Great Animal shot back and lashed out with its foot, kicking Sora hard in the stomach with its claws. Sora gasped for breath as he spun back, clutching his abdomen as he fought to breath. A shriek filled his ears and the animal crashed into him, sending them both tumbling down in the air.

Feeling his body become a wolf, Sora sank his fangs deeply into the Great Animal's right shoulder, in the same spot where he had been stabbed. The roar that followed almost killed Sora's hearing then and there as the Great Animal jerked to the side, slamming the wolf into the trunk of a tall tree. The air in Sora's lungs whooshed out of his mouth as he tumbled down to the ground, landing next to Derek with a heavy thud.

High above them, the Great Animal circled in the air, its red eyes trained on the unconscious forms. At last, the heart of princess Odette would belong to him, and the entire world would be his to rule. With a victorious shriek, the Great Animal began making its descent for the final blow.

Derek stirred and his eyes opened slowly, meeting the frantic look of a small green frog. The frog was pointing to something near his hand, something red. His bow! Standing up as he grabbed the bow, Derek turned around to see Sora lying on the ground and shook him by the shoulder.

"Sora. Sora! Wake up!"

The wolf whimpered and slowly lifted his head to the prince, pain filling his eyes. Derek glared up at the Great Animal and reached behind him for an arrow, but froze when he felt nothing but cloth. He had no arrows. With a gasp, Derek turned around to see the Great Animal was almost on top of them.

"Oh please,"

Derek blinked at the voice and looked over his shoulder. "Brom?" Sure enough, his friend stood on the other side of the lake, dripping wet. An arrow was notched in his bow and he was pointing it at Derek. "Oh please, oh please."

Hearing movement, Derek turned to see Sora stand up slowly and become human once again. A cold light burned in the Keyblade Master's eyes as he met Derek's gaze.

"This one," he looked up at the Great Animal coldly. "Is for Odette."

"Now!" Brom yelled and he released the arrow.

Time suddenly felt like it slowed down, making everything seem sluggish and faint. Derek waited as he listened to the arrow speed through the air to his back and Sora slowed his breathing, waiting for the right moment. The moment Derek turned around and caught the arrow in the air, everything snapped back into place.

With a howl, Sora swung Oathkeeper up; hitting the Great Animal full on in the face as Derek stabbed the creature in the side with his arrow. Before the creature could scream in pain, Wolfmoon flew up and slammed into its chest, sending the Great Animal spinning up into the sky.

Lifting the bow high into the air, Derek fired the only arrow he had straight at the Great Animal. Sora growled and spun the keyblades in his hands and pointed the tips at the arrow. Two beams shot from the keyblade tips, one white and one silver, and spiraled around the arrow, covering it in light. Red eyes widened in horror as the shinning silver arrow pierced the heart of the Great Animal.

The scream that filled the air was unlike anything Sora had heard before, and he knew he would never forget the sound. The Great Animal remained frozen in place for a moment as it stared in pure shock at the prince and the Keyblade Master. The massive creature fell back in the air and tumbled down and hit the surface of the lake with a heavy crash.

Magic exploded from the spot, shooting into the sky in all directions and colors. Different hues of blue, green, red, and gold rocketed into the air in a burst of firework display. A final ripple of light bolted from the water and the blood-red light that had filled the sky faded away, reverting the lake to its dark blue appearance.

Sora stood rooted to the spot, frozen, as he watched the last of Rothbart's magic vanish from sight. It was over, it was finally over. With a heavy sigh, Sora collapsed to his knees, a strange sense of freedom washing over him. Hearing the animals cheering with victory, Sora turned to them and smiled, then stopped.

Derek had returned to the willow tree and was holding Odette in his arms. Not knowing where he found the strength to move, Sora found himself kneeling on the ground across from Derek and looked down at Odette.

"I'm sorry, Odette," he whispered, pulling back his hood. "I'm so sorry."

(_I know, she's not dead, I'm just stopping there for a cliffhanger. Why? Because I can't help it. Last chapter is up next, can you believe it? There may be an epilogue to follow, and even a possible preview for a sequel._

_If you want a sequel, please click on that little box below and tell me what you think! See you all soon for the final chapter!_)


	16. Everlasting Love

Chapter 16: Everlasting Love

He knew he should be happy. Rothbart was dead at last, and he was free from his curse. But, the wolf was still there in his heart. It howled and whimpered as pain filled his body with the knowledge that the one he was supposed to protect was dead.

"I'm sorry, Odette," Sora whispered, and whimpered as he wiped a tear from his face. "I'm so sorry." He looked up to Derek and bit back a whine as the prince held Odette's body closer to his.

"I only wanted to break the spell for you," Derek whispered, burying his face in the princess' long golden hair. "To prove my love to you…"

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away to give Derek his privacy. He looked at the hand that rested on the ground, remembering the pain of his first transformation into a wolf. It wasn't fair, knowing that he was still alive while Odette was not. Both had faced death, but his was the death of his human half.

_It's just not fair…._

The last of Derek's words came out as a sob as he finished the vow that should have given Odette her freedom. "I love you. Your kindness and courage, I always have." Pressing a light kiss onto Odette's forehead, Derek leaned her against his shoulder as he tightened his arms around her.

"Derek?"

The prince's eyes shot open and Sora whirled around as Odette stirred and slowly pulled back from Derek's arms. Sora and Derek stared at Odette with wide eyes and she smiled. "Oh, Derek."

Derek grabbed Odette in a tight hug and held onto her in disbelief, afraid that she was still dead. "Odette? Is it really you?"

"Yes," The princess laughed lightly as she hugged Derek and pulled back to meet his eyes. "Thank you for bringing me back."

The prince chuckled lightly. "Well, don't thank only me."

"Odette!"

Odette turned around just in time for Sora to hug her. "Odette, you're alright! I can't believe it!" The Keyblade Master blinked away his tears as he smiled widely at the princess. "You're back!"

"Yes, I am." Odette looked at the wolf pelt draped over Sora's shoulders and raised an eyebrow. "That certainly is an interesting look for you."

Sora shrugged. "It's better than loosing my memories as a human." His eyes suddenly lit up and he reached for the back of his neck. "Oh! Before I forget," Odette and Derek watched with confusion as Sora unlatched a thin golden chain from his neck and held it out to them.

"My necklace," Odette whispered as Sora dropped the golden locket into her hand. "But, how did you?"

"The old hag gave it to me before I left with Derek to find you." Sora grinned wolfishly. "You'd be surprised what a simple growl can get you when you're a wolf."

The couple laughed and Derek took the locket from Odette's hand. Undoing the small latch, he reached around her neck and secured the necklace in place. "Now it's back where it belongs."

Odette reached up and lightly touched the locket, tracing her finger along the faint outline of the swan. Something about the locket made Sora tilt his head and he studied it.

"A swan carved into a golden heart…" his eyes flashed and he could not stop the grin that worked its way onto his face. "The heart of the swan."

Suddenly a bright light came from behind him and Sora turned to see a familiar spot of golden light appear on the surface of the lake. Derek and Odette, and the animals, watched as Sora stood up from the ground and approached the edge of the lake. Water began to rise and swirl up around the golden spot as Sora neared the edge, light shining through the swirling mass.

Finally, the water began to slow and dropped down to the lake. Hovering above the space was a large shinning keyhole, light seeping through the edges. In a burst of silver and white light, Wolfmoon appeared in Sora's hand and, as he did in the other worlds, spun the keyblade in his hand. Pointing Wolfmoon at the keyhole, Sora watched as a faint beam of white light shot from the tip and into the hole. With a loud click, light burst from the keyhole and it slowly faded from view.

With a heavy sigh, Sora whirled Wolfmoon around and rested it on his shoulder. "So all along, the lake was the heart of this world, and it was hiding the keyhole this whole time."

Puffin walked up to Sora and stood by his leg, shaking his head as he looked at the lake. "Who would'a thought, eh?"

"So, that was the keyhole."

The Keyblade Master turned around to look at Odette and smiled. "Yup. Now the heartless cannot get into this world, and with no one to control them, you should be safe."

Odette nodded and turned to Derek. "Odette," Derek whispered. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, and to Sora." He nodded to Sora, who nodded back. "I was so eager to break the spell that I didn't realize the danger you where in until-" He was silenced as Odette held up a finger to his lips and she smiled.

"What happened, happened. All of that is in the past, and none of it matters anymore." Her eyes gazed up into Derek's, their faces inches from each other. "The spell has been broken, even if it did not go how we had wanted it to. All that I care about is that you and I are here, alive." Slowly, Odette wrapped her arms around Derek and held him. "I love you Derek."

Derek wrapped his arms around the princess and hugged her tightly, not bothering to hold back the tears. "I love you too, Odette."

From the lake's edge, Sora sniffed and wiped a tear from his cheek. Jean-Bob let out a full-on wail and grabbed a leaf, blowing his nose loudly.

"Well," Puffin managed through the lump in his throat. "There ya have it. Everlasting love."

* * *

The moment Sora heard the bells begin to ring, pride filled his chest as he, Donald, and Goofy turned their heads to the doors to watch them open. Derek and Odette stepped out and beamed happily as the two servants at their sides placed the crowns on their heads. The entire crowd of villagers surrounding the church cheered loudly, throwing their hats high into the air in celebration.

Sora leaned back and crossed his arms, grinning at his friends. Donald had returned himself and Goofy to their true forms and Sora was dressed in his old clothes. Goofy sniffled and blew his nose into a hanky, earning snickers from Sora and Donald.

"What?" the knight hiccupped. "I just love happy endings!"

Donald patted Goofy's back and shook his head. "Me too, Goofy. Me too"

Sora rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Derek and Odette as they passed by and they waved back at him. His arm faltered when he saw the hag lifting Odette's bridal train and his eyebrow went up when she winked at Chamberlain. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," Sora muttered when the hag planted a sloppy kiss on the short man's lips. "Ew."

Hearing voices, Sora turned his head to see Bromley talking to Rodgers and he could not help but listen to the man's boasting.

"Well Rodgers, old man." Brom huffed. "I suppose you owe me an apology. I mean, after all, if it weren't for me," he polished his nails on his shirt smugly. "The Great Animal would still be alive."

Suddenly, Rodgers froze as a huge shadow fell over them. "Oh, dear me! No!" Brom went ridged as the shadow filled the wall behind Rodgers and he gasped.

"The Great Animal!" Rodgers screamed, dramatically. "It's alive!" At that, Brom collapsed and Rodgers snorted, holding his hand out. "Uberta," the queen giggled lightly and took the offered hand. "Rodgers."

Sora realized with a start that Uberta's hair had been fashioned to look like a swan, which cast an odd shadow on the walls. Unable to hold back his laughter, Sora doubled over as he held his sides. Uberta and Rodgers walked by him and he quickly stood up as they stopped.

"You're Sora, am I correct?" Uberta looked him over.

Sora bowed his head. "Yes, your majesty."

"Derek tells me that you where a lot of help in freeing Odette from the spell." The queen said, giving him a light smile. "Will you and your friends be attending the ball tonight?"

Blinking, Sora looked over his shoulder at Donald and Goofy. "Uh, sure, I think we can make it!"

Uberta nodded to him and she and Rodgers continued their way through the crowd following Derek and Odette. Sora watched the couple continue through the village and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe that it was over. Yes, he was happy that Odette was free from the spell and that she and Derek could start a new life together. But, at the same time, he was sad to see it come to an end.

"Well guys," Sora turned to Donald and Goofy, hiding his melancholy feeling with a grin. "Looks like we get to go to a party after all!"

* * *

"I am ready for my kiss, mademoiselle!"

Sora had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and Jean-Bob looked up at Odette from Speed's shell excitedly. "Seriously, Jean-Bob? Odette just got married, and you're still pinning after her for a kiss?"

Odette chuckled and looked at Sora. "I did make him a promise when I was in the dungeon." She then turned back to the frog. "Now don't be too disappointed, Jean-Bob, if nothing happens."

"Finally," Jean-Bob sighed, not listening to the princess' words. "After all these years, I shall return to my throne!"

Speed snorted at his friend's theatrics. "Don't forget to write."

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"The only thing you'll turn," Sora said with a laugh. "Is red."

Jean-Bob waved at the boy with a huff and climbed up on Odette's hand. "Well, I'm ready Odette."

Biting back a laugh of her own, Odette leaned down and lightly kissed the frog on his cheek. Jean-Bob's eyes widened and he began to squirm around, and leapt high into the air. Sora, Odette, and the animals watched as the frog rocketed back down to earth and landed with his arms spread wide.

"Ha! Well my friends," he looked at them smugly, completely clueless that nothing had happened. "What do you have to say now?"

"Uh…"Goofy held up a finger, completely at a loss of words.

"That's what I thought!" Jean-Bob said and walked over to a nearby fountain. Looking down at the water, he straightened his cape and adjusted his crown, not realizing that the man in the water was standing right above him. "And now, if you don't mind, I've got some _schmoosing _to do!"

Sora watched the frog walk away and shook his head, turning around to look at the ballroom where everyone was dancing, and walked over to a window. He couldn't believe all that had happened, to him, Odette, and the kingdom. "How is it possible that a keyhole existed outside of the worlds?"

"That's how it works." A voice said from the shadows, making the boy jump. A figure that was leaning against the wall pushed off and stepped into the light.

"Master Yensid!" Sora yelped, bowing to the sorcerer.

Yensid looked down at the boy and smiled, crossing his arms. "You did well, Keyblade Master. Vanquishing a sorcerer as powerful as Rothbart was no small feat, as you will have to face challenges greater than him."

"Oh great," Sora muttered as he stood up. "That's a relief." He dusted off his pants and looked up at Yensid. "So, there are more than the worlds under Disney Castle that have keyholes?"

The sorcerer nodded. "There was never just one group of keyholes, or princesses of light. Every group of worlds has its heart and keyholes to protect, and its own form of darkness. How Maleficent found this world, I do not know, and I doubt she will stop at this one." Yensid shook his head and met Sora's eyes. "It was a difficult challenge, and I am proud of you for overcoming it."

Sora laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, it's not easy being stuck in a wolf's body, then loosing your memories of being human."

"But, you fought against it and won." A gray eyebrow went up. "And from that, you found a new power."

"Master Yensid!"

Sora turned around to see Donald and Goofy running up to them and Yensid shook his head, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. The magician and knight stopped and dropped down to the ground in low bows.

"Master Yensid," Donald gasped, looking up from the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Yensid inclined his head and gestured for the two to stand. "I have come to make sure you all remember your mission. There are still many worlds you need to protect, and don't forget," he glanced at Sora. "You still have a princess to rescue."

At the mention of Kairi, Sora felt his face flush and he looked at Donald and Goofy. "When I was unconscious, before I was returned to being human, I saw Kairi. She helped me remember who I was."

"Yes," Yensid muttered thoughtfully. "Princesses of Light tend to do that."

Sora turned back to the sorcerer. "We'll go back to our worlds and go find Kairi and Castle Oblivion. But, I do have one question," Yensid watched the boy as he glanced at the gleaming lake. "I know this world is a part of a different group than ours, but, will we get to return?"

"That," Yensid said as he stepped back into the shadows. "Is entirely up to you. The keyhole may be sealed, but there are other ways for the darkness to enter a world." And with that, he was gone.

"Well then," Sora turned to look at Donlad and Goofy. "I guess that means it's time for us to go." He looked out at the lake and up at the castle and sighed. "I'm going to miss this place."

Donald nodded. "A lot happened here, but we can't let that get in our way." He patted the boy on the back. "We still have our mission to finish."

Sora nodded and turned around to see Derek and Odette standing on a small stone bridge that overlooked where the lake fell into a small waterfall. With a heavy sigh, the Keyblade Master stepped onto the dirt path and walked along the lake's edge. Reaching the bridge, Sora held back for a moment as he watched the couple look out at the lake. _Time to say goodbye._

"Derek? Odette?"

The prince and princess turned around to see the boy and smiled at him.

"Sora," Odette released Derek's hands and walked to him.

Sora took a deep breath and met the princess' eyes. "It's time for us to leave, me, Donald, and Goofy. We still have a mission to complete and can't afford any more time for the heartless to attack another world." He bowed his head for a moment and looked back up at Derek and Odette. "It's not easy for me to say this, but we need to leave, so," Sora dropped down on his knee and bowed to the royal couple. "Goodybye. Thank you for all you did for me, and my friends. I want you to know that we'll never forget you."

Just as he stood up, Odette smiled and wrapped her arms around Sora in a tight hug. "We won't forget you too, Sora. Thank you."

Someone sniffled and Sora turned his head to see Jean-Bob wipe his face with a hanky. Speed and Puffin both held back their tears as Donald and Goofy approached the group.

"Be-be safe," Jean-Bob sniffed.

Speed nodded slowly. "Always stick together."

"And no matter what," Puffin said through a tight throat. "Always remember; no fear!"

Sora nodded and saluted the black and white bird before turning back to Derek and Odette. "Thanks guys, for everything."

"Wait, Sora?" Derek said as the boy turned around to leave.

"Yeah?"

The prince looked at Odette and then at Sora. "Will we see you again? And Donald and Goofy?"

Sora blinked and looked at his companions, who both shrugged at him. "Well, as someone told me lately, there are more ways than one for the darkness to enter a world. Sealing the keyhole will hold off the heartless for a while, but if you ever need us," Sora looked at the couple and grinned. "We'll be there." Turning his back to the prince and princess of Swan Lake, Sora walked down the path and into the forest with Donald and Goofy at his side. For a moment, Sora closed his eyes as a flood of memories filled his thoughts.

A red-brown wolf running through the forest with a large key-shaped weapon in its mouth. A white swan flying through the air, landing on the lake's surface with ease as the wolf splashed around in the shallows. A green frog pole-vaulting over the water as two gators snapped hungrily at the flying amphibian. A black and white bird yelling "no fear!" as the animals ran through the castle, passing a rolled up map back and forth like a hot potato. Water rising up around the swan, transforming her into a beautiful princess, and a prince running to embrace her.

_So much happened here,_ Sora thought as he and his friends made their way through the forest. _I wonder what will be next?_

A beam of golden light shot down from the sky and engulfed the trio, lifting them up into the sky and out of the world of Swan Lake.

(_In honor of Michelle Nicastro, who brought the character of Odette to life_)


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sora leaned back in his seat as the ship pulled away from Swan Lake and he turned to face the window. "Think we'll get to return someday?"

"Dunno," Donald looked at his from the cockpit. "You said so yourself that there are other ways for the darkness to get into the world. Let's just hope that if the heartless do return to that world, you don't get cursed again!"

"Speaking of curses," Goofy said thoughtfully. "How much of the wolf do you think is left?" 

Both Sora and Donald looked at him. "What?"

"Well, think about it, for a sec." Goofy held up his hands to mimic a scale. "Odette nearly died from the vow and you lost your memories of being a human. But then, you find Kairi and she somehow brings you back. And now," he glanced from Donald to Sora. "You get the power to switch from a human to a wolf, as long as you where wearing a wolf pelt. What if there are…you know…" he shrugged. "Replications?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "I think you mean 'repercussions' Goofy. And, to be honest, I don't know if the spell will bounce back. I mean," he rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "I got my memories back and was able to control my transformation. What bad could come from that?"

Suddenly, Sora gasped and his entire body seized up. "Oh no…"

"Sora?" Donald gasped as the boy clutched his chest and fell off the chair and out of view. "Sora!" The ship slammed to a halt as the duck leapt out of the cockpit and scampered to where Sora had vanished. Just as he and Goofy looked over the chair, a huge shape reared up and roared at them.

"Waugh!" the two screamed as they fell back in shock, and Sora laughed.

"Ha! Got ya!"

Donald glared at Sora and stomped back to his seat. "Not funny, Sora!"

The Keyblade Master snorted and sat back down in his chair as the ship began to move. Goofy had a valid question, and he knew it, but there was nothing to worry about. He had complete control over the wolf now and all of his memories where in tact.

_I mean,_ Sora thought as the ship picked up speed and he leaned back in his chair. _Rothbart is gone and so are the heartless, so there is nothing left to bring harm to that world…right?_

But as the Keyblade Master and his friends left the world of Swan Lake behind them, something stirred deep beneath the castle. A thin glass orb that sat on a small red cushion sparked with magic. Light crackled as the Forbidden Arts stirred with life, ready to be released.

(_Thank you all so much for your reviews and encouraging me to continue writing. I know this sounds cheesy, but it's thanks to you that I kept on writing. When the idea for Heart of the Swan first came to me, I figured it wouldn't get that much attention and be another story left in the dust. Boy was I wrong!_

_I wish I could thank each one of you individually for your reviews, but there are so many! Getting Guest reviews was a big surprise for me, so thank you to whoever asked to send out the link!_

_I'm sad to see this story come to a close, as I had so much fun writing it. Once again, thank you for keeping me going with your reviews!_

_I have a few ideas for my next couple of fan fictions, and maybe even a sequel to Heart of the Swan. It might be a while before I make my final decision on that, but I am open to any requests for a new story! With Oz, the Great and Powerful coming out I'm sure my imagination will go wild._

_Anywhozle, thank you all so much, and I look forward to seeing you in future fan fics!_

_-Silverwolf626_)


	18. Preview

**Hello once again Fan Fiction! I know this may seem a little odd, but this has been running through my head so many times, I just had to let it out! Sequels are a very risky business, so I decided to send out this little preview to see what you think of it. Think of this as a teaser, since I don't know what all will be featured. Okay, enough blabbing on my part! Here it is, the preview to Heart of the Swan II:**

_He was running. Running faster than he ever had before with the speed and strength of something that was not human. The sounds of the darkened forest filled his ears, loud and clear. The darkness did not matter to him, for he could see just as clearly as if it had been day. He was running, but, why?_

_The trees rose high above him and the ground was closer than he thought it should be. His deep breaths sent clouds of steam into the air as small white flakes fell from the sky. A sudden gust whipped through the trees and sliced into his body, sending a chill down his spine. Snow rose up around his limbs and his running became slow. Irritation burned in his mind as he jerked his head around to see his progress. There was not much. A single line of prints trailed behind him, cut into the freshly fallen snow. A snarl rippled in his throat and he turned back to the forest, pushing off with as much strength as he could muster._

_A steady beat began to register in his sharp ears, but he ignored it, thinking the beat was his own footsteps. The sound grew louder and he turned his head to see two figures approaching him through the darkness. Not wanting to stop, he let himself slow enough for the others to catch up._

_A large grey cat with spots and piercing light blue eyes roared out to him, but in a greeting. Beside the cat was a dark brown horse on which rode a human prince, his eyes filled with rage as he clutched a red bow tightly in his hand. The prince pulled the reigns of his steed and looked down to him._

"_Take us to them."_

_With a deep growl, the red-brown wolf nodded and sprinted off into the snow-covered forest, the grey cat and human prince in his wake. The crispness of the air burned in his nose as he searched the air for the scent, but he ignored it. They had come too far and already lost enough, they could not give up. He remembered when this had happened before and did not want it to happen again._

_Just as he leapt over a fallen tree, a gleam of light rippled through the forest and he stopped. It had to be it, he thought as his companions joined him. They must be there! Snow and dirt flew up into the air as the trio bolted through the forest and broke out of the trees and into a clearing._

_Before them lay a lake as vast and magnificent as they had never seen before, the moonlight reflecting off the silvery ice-covered water like a mirror. A cry woke him from his daze and he turned his head to see a cluster of women all clad in white facing a monstrous black owl. Shadows danced and rippled from the creature's dark body like flames as it approached the women, its claws ripping into the earth._

_A girl broke away from the group and charged the beast, a large key-shaped weapon clutched in her hands. The owl reared back as the red-haired girl let out a war cry and swung her blade, slicing into its chest. A shriek tore through the wolf's ears and the owl swung a massive wing, sending the girl flying back._

_Gold and white light swirled around the girl's body as the owl stretched out its neck and snapped its jagged beak, but missed, as a white swan shot from the light. Spreading its wide, pink-tipped, wings the swan dove down and speared through the owl's wing in a shaft of light._

_Before the owl could recover, another swan appeared from the sky and rammed into the shadowy back. The black bird screeched as the two swans flew back and hovered before the group of women. Light swirled around the swans and the red-haired girl dropped to the ground, along with a woman with long blond hair dressed in an elegant white gown._

_The owl shrieked and slammed its wings together, sending a massive gust of wind at the group. The girl raised her blade to block, but the force sent them all crashing back onto the ground. With a dark hoot, the owl loomed high above the stunned women and reached its claw to the girl._

_Suddenly, a roar split the air as a heavy shape careened into the owl's side, toppling it away from the group. The girl rolled onto her side to see a massive beast standing with its back to her, a low snarl rippling inside its thick throat. The spiked wolf head turned slightly as it looked over its shoulder at the girl and its blue eyes burned into hers. It then looked to the blond woman next to her and its fangs flashed in the moonlight as the werewolf howled at the owl._

_He did not know where this power of his came from, nor did he understand why he was running head-on at the giant black owl with a grey cat and human prince at his side. He did, however, know that the red-haired girl meant something to him. She was somehow a part of him, of his heart. A tiny shell charm thumped lightly against his thick fur covered chest as his paws pounded the ground, his claws flexed and ready to fight._

_Bellowing the loudest howl he had ever done before, he leapt high into the air and reached for the black owl with the heart-shaped tattoo on its chest. Beams of light formed in his clawed hands, taking the shapes of two skeleton key shaped swords. One was silver and white with a crescent moon as the blade, while the other pulsed with magic from its tri-tipped blade._

"_Kairi…" he whispered, and swung._

**Short, I know, but that was all I could crank out. If you think that this should be continued into a sequel, click that little box below and give me your honest opinion. If this looks like a doosey…tell me! Anywhozle, review and I'll see you all later!**

**Silverwolf626**


End file.
